The New Organization :Re
by iheartcrossovers
Summary: Xemans lives, and he goes forth to create a new organization. But not from his old members, he recruits new members from new worlds. MASSIVE CROSSOVER with many manga/animes, books, games, ect. ON HOLD UNTILL SUMMER
1. Indefninate hiatus

Too all who it may concern,

I am deeply sorry, but i have not gotten as far as i would have liked on the revision of the story. And now, i'm a senior and have some serious work to do, college apps and all. Therefore, the story will be put on an indefinate hiatus. The earliest possible dat eit will all be out will probably be late january and the latest this could possibly go on for is the end of next summer. I am deeply sorry for the fans of this story, but for now, i am afriad you will have to wait. Try to forget about this story and do something else but keep it on your alert list and when i post hte revisions nad maybe something more, it;'ll be there for you. because of the long hiatus, i WILL finish the new organization:re and maybe finish or get mostly through two other stories before publishing it al at the same time, giving you alot to do. I apologize, you may curse and flame me, i won' report you or anything, have a good day. Oh and in case you haven't noiced, my new penname is iheartcrossovers.


	2. Number I: The Superior

Full summary: Xemnas has survived and he wants to make a new organization. So he goes to all of our favorite worlds and gathers people from anime, manga, books, and movies, recruiting them into his new organization. This is the rewritten version, so I changed a lot of the plot, and made it better, overall.

UPDATE: Along with writing each chapter, in my free time, i am revamping the chapters, adding more details, and maing it less dull and repetitive. I tried really. My editor system isn't really working though. So i have taken it upon myself to do it. In addition, detailed and sometimes lengthy info will be posted at the end of each chapter i redo. This isn't another Story version, its more like cleaning up the mess, ending contridictions, making things more clear, ect. The only chapter i compleetely redid was the first one. I am also considering changing the title to either "Thirteenth Dawn", from where i'll name each sequal, day, dusk, night, noon, ect, or "Organization XIII: Rebirth". Any suggestions are welcome.

If you feel generous and truely want to help me or want to give me suggestions, especially for subordinates, my email is omgimonfire15 at yahoo. Not all suggestions will be taken though.

In other news, I"M GETTING A 95 IN A.P. PHYSICS B!!!!!11!!1!!!one!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Cold. It was a cold and desolate world but Xemnas was alive.

Darkness at first encircled his vision but upon opening his eyes, all that he could see was a endless world of white and grey. Realizing he was on his back, Xemnas slowly stood, holding his head in agony.

"Cursed… keyblade." He whispered, realizing the enormity of his situation.

Attempting to walk forward, Xemnas stumbled as pain arched through his body. He needed a place to rest. A place to think. He was to confused and weak right now and anything could happen in this world. The World That Never Was? Too many heartless. Besides, it was probably destroyed. If it was, he would have to make a new one later. Castle Oblivion was probably out too which meant only one place.

Xemnas straightened, the pain receding and waved his hand. A black inky portal opened before him, called a corridor of darkness but nicknamed as a "dark portal". Walking through slowly, Xemnas was greeted this time with true darkness, which smothered him. Walking forward a little bit, Xemnas approached another dark portal and stepped through.

What greeted him was a small blue room with a seemingly advanced computer in front of him. Ignoring the massive room beyond the window in front of the computer, Xemnas slowly too out a CD disk that never left him and inserted it into the computer. A blank space popped up apparently asking for some sort of keyword or password.

"Another." Xemnas whispered, tapping the enter key and watching as six more spaces popped up, each asking for a password.

"Xehanort… Even… Braig… Dilan… Ienzo… Aeleus…" Xemnas murmured as he entered the passwords into the computer. After pressing enter, the screen flashed "System Start" and Xemnas immediately headed for a side door which led down to the main computer room.

At the bottom of the stairs, he reached an open platform that was used to view the massive computer storage room. The platform was completely empty, save for a glowing panel on the ground in front of him. Stepping on it, Xemnas let out a sigh of relief as the ground before him split, revealing a dark ramp leading down into the depths of the earth.

As he walked down, the opening sealed behind him, engulfing him in a dim eerie light. Ignoring this, Xemnas gazed down into the dark abyss that lay before him. Turning to his left, another ramp awaited him that coiled down the walls of the circular chasm.

Walking for what seemed like an eternity, Xemnas finally reached the bottom of the ramp, where stood a large door with the organization symbol on it. Standing in front of it, the door electronically slid open on its own.

Before him was a long, well lighted hallway, a contrast to the mysterious hallways around him. On each side of the hall were multiple identical doors, each with a small window near the top blocked by bars and a chain running over it, making an X on its lower half. Beside each door was an electronic lock and keypad, awaiting fingers to open the doors. Xemnas, however, passed by these doors in favor of the more massive door at the end of the hallway. Sliding open as the first door did, Xemnas entered his chamber.

It was large and circular, with a white throne in the middle of it. Black chain designs ran from the base of the throne along the ground to the grey and white walls, where it met with a black Organization symbol. Xemnas stepped forward and slid into the chair, whose base began to glow, lighting the black chains and the symbols on the wall.

"I am alive… my friend." Xemnas whispered to the empty suit of armor and keyblade that was sitting in front of him.

For three days, Xemnas slept, replenishing his energy and when he was awake, he did not move from the throne, he contemplated his choices that lay before him now.

_Organization XIII has failed. Everyone is dead. Kingdom Hearts is ruined. I am the only one left alive. I do believe I am alive due to the great power I absorbed, which allowed me to exist after the final battle but enough of that. Where do we go now my friend? I could rebuild my Organization. Human nobodies are not too rare. But it may take a couple years to gather the worthy. And this time, I will be forced to reorganize. We cannot be divided by petty squabbles of our non existent hearts. There must be… reform._

Xemnas planned. And planned. And planned. He completely revamped the original concept of the Organization being thirteen powerful nobodies arranged and given power in no apparent order, each of whom were given freedom to do what they please outside of missions. Perhaps too much freedom.

By the end of the three days, Xemnas had reorganized his Organization into something completely different. Something that would work. Something that would succeed.

_The plan is set, and the first step… find a new member. My second in command. My Number II. Now…to search._

Xemnas sank deep into his throne and went into a trance like state, reaching out, using his unique power of nothingness to touch the countless worlds. A unique ability only he possessed, the ability to detect a new nobody's birth, allowing him to zone in and find all of the strongest nobodies.

_Finally_ Xemnas said after a couple hours. _I found him. _

Getting up from his throne, Xemnas pulled his black hood up and stared at the ceiling.

"So it begins… again."

**

* * *

**

Organization XIII

**Description:** Organization XIII is a group of powerful nobodies who seek to reclaim their hearts, no matter the cost. Kingdom Hearts is the easiest and fastest way to accomplish this goal.

As they lack hearts, they have no emotions. Many of them try to hide this fact by pretending that they possess these qualities, fooling others as well as themselves. The Organization yearns to discover the secrets of the heart and fill the empty void inside themselves by gathering hearts to form Kingdom Hearts so they can become full beings again. While each member is aware of their lack of emotions, a fact that makes them feel inadequate - they fill their non-existence with their favorite pastimes.

A noticable unsetteling change in personality is evident in members of the organization over time, their original personalities tend to fade, leaving either an emotionless being such as Saix or Xemnas, or someone with a completely different personality altogether to cope with the situation, such as Roxas or Namine.

**Origins:** Organization XIII was formed by a group of scientists working under a man called Ansem the Wise, the ruler of Radiant Garden, and worked from Ansem's castle, Hollow Bastion. The head of this group was Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort, with the others being Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. Ansem the Wise began initiating tests about the human heart, focusing mainly on Xehanort, with the hopes of recovering his lost memories. At the urging of Ienzo, he constructed a massive laboratory under the castle. However, Ansem the Wise soon ceased his experiments, for he feared that going too deep would have grave repercussions, also noting Xehanort's "superhuman" abilities.

However, his six apprentices, still seduced by the desire for knowledge, conducted their own, dangerous, experiments on countless subjects. Eventually, they discovered the beings called Heartless, those that are born from the darkness in a heart and seek others as well. Xehanort, having taken on Ansem's name and writing his findings under it, opened a door he discovered, breaking down the barriers between worlds and allowing travel between them. And when the king named Mickey arrived, the six men's desire for knowledge eventually caused Xehanort to abandon his body, becoming a Heartless (though he was unusual in that he had a human form and retained his memories), with the other five soon following. Thus, the first six members of Organization XIII were born, and they banished Ansem to a realm of nothingness.

**Initiation:** Each member is brought in by another member, who officially names them a nobody. Xemnas actually does not bestow the abillities of each member but identifies them as a member of the Organization. Then, an unknown force grants the powers to the nobody if it finds them worthy enough. The power is a mystery as well as if Xemnas knows what the power is. Normally, the initiation is sealed with a handshake.

**Dress:** Each member in the Organization dons the same uniform, regardless of whether they are male or female. The uniform consists of a single black leather hooded cloak. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. Each member wears their zippers at differing points.

Not much is known about the under garments of the Organization. It is known, however, that they all wear hakama-esque black pants and knee high silver trimmed boots (although Roxas wears shoes of the same color, and Larxene wears somewhat of a female version of the boots with a heel). In addition to this, they all bear black leather gloves of some unknown length, as they disappear under bell shaped sleeves. Some members have different-looking coats, for example Axel, whose sleeves are tight around his wrists. Upon closer inspection, it can be seen that the hems of each cloak are each slightly different, as well as the shoulder pads (such as those of Demyx and Xigbar, which seem to be slightly pointed).

**Ranking**: Previously, numbering had little to do with power, it indicated when the nobody joined. In addition, throne height was determined by how many missions the nobody completed. Now, Xemnas has decided to make numbering authority and power, lower the number, the more you have. To enforce this, Xemnas gives power and recruits purposely at different time intervals to make sure each member stays ahead of the lower members. Each member is also given a unique title, weapon, and element.

**Uniqueness: **There are a few major differences between the Nobodies within the Organization and the ones that Sora frequently encounters. The average type that Sora fights often have strange features, enhanced speed, metallic skin in shades of white, silver, and blue, and the trademark Nobody symbol (which doubles as the logo for the Organization). The Nobodies that make up the Organization have human forms with limited special powers, revolving around different elements. One ability shared by all the members is the power to summon an oval, obsidian portal of darkness that leads to the unseen paths of darkness. These portals are known as corridors of darkness. The Organization makes use of the paths to move to and from worlds unseen without fear for their well-being compared to those who are attuned with darkness and still have hearts.

With his heightened powers gained from Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas can now augment the abillities of each member to well above superhuman abillities, increasing their physical, spiritual, and magical powers. But the nobody is still restrianed by himself, and although he or she has nearly limitless potential, they mus tunlock it themselves.

**Naming**: Xemnas before, had always given each member a new name, an anagram of their original name plus an X. For example, Roxas is Sora X mixed up and Xemnas is Ansem X mixed up. And interesting note is that Xehanort is an Anagram of Another and No Heart. Xemans has decided to discontinue this process although he could give them new names at any time forcefully. He does this to remind each nobody of who they were, which motivates them further. Technically each member is not the human they were born from, they are completely different entities.

**Other:**

Where Nothing Gathers is the name of the meeting room where the members meet. The room is a large white cylindrical room with thirteen extremely tall thrones. In the center of the room is circular raised platfrom with the Organization symbol on it, which the thrones surround. The thrones range in height depending on rank. Before, the room was organized with all odd members of Xemnas's are to his right while all the even are to his left. Now, the seating is random with no apparent order.

The Proof of existance is in the central tower of The Castle That Never Was, the room is something of a graveyard or a place where beings who can't use the portal to darkness use the doorway like portals to reach other members of the organization. This chamber has thirteen portals which lead to a certain area throughout the castle, the portals are placed simultaneously along the walls and glow blue if that specific member is alive but red when that one is dead. Starting from Xemnas's which is actually a path to the The Altar of Naught, going downwards are two more then below them are four and after them are eight with a path cutting half way between the , each portal leads to the rooms of each member, although they can be reconfigured to lead to other areas.

It is a theory that an organization member may destroy the tombstones so that the fallen comrades secrets are not revealed to outsiders, and the only reason Xemnas did not destroy Saïx or Luxord's tombstones is because he was too busy with Kingdom Hearts. Using this speculative logic, Luxord or Saïx had ample time to destroy Xigbar's tombstone while Sora and co. where climbing the castle. The room name is demonstrates that Nobodies tried to prove they exist.

Each member is known to control a specific breed of nobody. Each breed is unique and are actually designed by the members themselves. How this happens is that Creepers evolve into dusks who can change their shape when they aquire enough power. Thus, a member can create an entirely new breed of nobody by imagining it.

Contrary to Xemnas's beliefs, each member is not dead, the only dead member is Axel. A human level nobody can only die if it expends all of its power, is hit by Sora's "key beam", by another rnobody, or by extremley special circumstances. Each of the members merely fade and are reborn later. Xemnas ironically does not know of this and the only reason he is alive is because of the power he absorbed from the incomplete Kingdom Hearts.

Next Time: A comprehensive guide on nobodies.

(Note, some of this was taken from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and some is made up by me and is subject to change at any time if the creators announce a new concept. Change is not garranteed and may stay the same to keep the story going.)


	3. Number II The Chosen One

Blah- normal speech

_Blah_-thoughts

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Xemnas stepped out of the portal into a dark ally. He had his hood up and looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. He then walked out of the ally into a crowd of humans and various strange creatures. He saw giant silver skyscrapers and flying cars everywhere, this world was obviously very advanced. He decided to figure out where he was first so he tapped a nearby human on the shoulder.

"Can you tell where I am?"

The human looked at him in a confused manner and replied, "Why you are on the planet of Coruscant, where else would you be in the galaxy?"

_Galaxy? Interesting, this world must actually be a small galaxy or even universe. Now to find where the most powerful person in this huge galaxy is._

After a while he sensed him.

"How lucky of me, that he is on this planet." Xemnas said, walking down the street. After watching some inhabitants do the strange act, he finally signaled a flying car to pick him up. Inside was what seemed to be a robot driver, who mechanically turned to him, staring at Xemnas through artificial eyes.

"Destination please?"

"Could you take me in that direction please?" Xemnas asked, pointing his finger.

The robot just nodded and drove off. Soon Xemnas felt the presence again. This was quite unusual, as he usually didn't know who the nobody being born was or had to concentrate for a long time. However, he could feel this ones presence easily.

"Here please."

The taxi stopped and touched down on the landing pad in front of a massive building with well dressed beings entering. Probably a party or some sort of show.

"That will be 250 credits sir." (I have no idea what value in there is) the robot said, turning to face Xemnas who frowned and pulled out money.

"Sir, that currency is unrecognizable."

Xemnas then sighed, pulled out an Aeroblade, and sliced the robots head off. Usually he didn't use violence but he was tired and didn't really care. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice, thank god for tinted windows. Xemnas stepped out of the car and walked into the building. He was near.

He found that this was actually some sort of opera house and that the person was watching from the booth he was now standing in front of. Xemnas decided to walk in to get a better look when a huge blue alien stopped him.

"Are you authorized to visit the Supreme Chancellor?" It asked, glaring at Xemnas who stared coolly back.

"I am sorry" Xemnas lied. "Wrong booth."

"Well you couldn't go in there anyway; the Chancellor is talking to his friend Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." The alien said, waving Xemnas off.

Xemnas walked into a dark corner and using his powers, he turned invisible and walked right through the alien, into the booth. He saw an old man who was probably the Chancellor and a young boy who was what the alien called a Jedi Knight. He sensed that the old man was very submerged in darkness but was hiding it well. But the boy was the one he wanted. It was him, he could literally taste the raw power radiating off from him. Such potential!

The boy was in the light but was troubled on the inside. He could be easily swayed tot eh dark by the man next to him, which the man was doing impressively. He heard him talk about a "Darth Plagueis" who could keep people from dying and found that Skywalker wanted to know this information to save someone he loved. This could be played to his advantage.

_Hmph__, that man has barely grasped the concept of the light and dark. He believes he is so high and mighty when he only understands darkness. It does not matter if you are light or dark. Riku used the powers of dark and Sora the light and they are equally matched. You can grasp either light or dark and be powerful either way. Skywalker will soon understand the true concept. Butthen again, we are neither good nor evil. We work for our own interests. With Kingdom Hearts, all of his wishes can come true. Not by following this puny darkfilled human. His story is probably false as well, no mere mortal can stop death, they will all fall to it eventually. But with Kingdom Hearts, you can stop death._

Anakin then stood up, indicating the coversation was over, and wlaked right through Xemnas. The Chancellor looked pleased but slightly troubled. Could he know that he was here? Xemnas's suspicions were confirmed as the man looked straight towards Xemnas. Xemnas quickly teleported into the hall as the man was reaching out and walked out of the building, after this Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Anakin was troubled. To save Padme, he needed to follow the dark side. But he was a Jedi, he had to follow the light side, the good side. As he went outside, he noticed the police and a crowd over by a docking bay. As he went over, he saw that the distrubance was a taxi with its driver out of comission. However, what was out of the ordinary, was that it was out of comission due to dicapitation by a lightsaber like weapon.

"What happened here?" Anakin asked stepping throught he crowd.

"Anakin Skywalker sir, as you can see, this was caused by a lightsaber," the policeman said, pointing to the drivers headless body.

Anakin sighed and looked into the car. Only a Jedi or Sith could make that clean of a cut inthat cramped space. That or a highly trained professional. Reaching out, Anakin suddenly sensed a very troubing presense. It was neither dark nor light but felt, more… empty.

Anakin just frowned and walked off to his speeder. This was strange.

Xemnas watched. The boy was talented at sensing. He sensed Xemnas's imprint when he released energy to cut the robot. This was indeed impressive. He followed Anakin through the traffic, warping to building after building. When Anakin got home, Xemnas saw his lovely wife. Obviously, Anakin loved her a lot, this was the one he was worried about dying. After a short conversation and some lovey dovy talk, the couple went to bed. Time for Xemnas to get to work. Why not reinforce Anakin's inclination to join now?

Anakin saw the vision of his wife suffering. She was screaming in pain and a child could be heard.

"Make it stop!" Anakin yelled. He knew it was coming but he couldn't stop the emotional pain he felt tearing into his soul. "Stop Please!" he yelled again.

All of a sudden, he found himself on a dark beach at nighttime. He was facing a man in a black outfit with a dark hood hiding his features. He could sense great power radiating from him, the same power from the taxi. The same empty energy.

"Who… who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker, great things are expected from you." The man replied.

"I know that, the prophesy did say so after all." Anakin said, walking towards the man. "Now why don't you explain yourself?"

"All in good time my friend, I will come to you in person when the time comes. Be patient"

With that, Anakin woke with a start.

_Was that a dream?_

* * *

Xemnas began to spy on Anakin and the Chancellor who he learned was Palpatine. He found out what a Jedi was and what a Sith was. He learned of the great war and by waching Palpatine, found out he was pulling the strings of both sides. He had to admit that Palpatine had a very good plan going on but what would he gain? A galaxy but that was not real power. Palpatine was powerful, as Xemnas concluded as he watched the old man cut down three Jedi who came to arrest him, but gaining a galaxy would not help him. An old fool Xemnas would say.

But the boy never ceased to amaze him. After a while, Xemnas concluded the boy was one of them. A Chosen One. There was evena prophesy of him. All the signs were there and soon, Xemnas would have a chosen one as a part of his organization.

A chosen one was only born rarley, usually one out of 100 trillion people was a chosen one. Chosen ones were spcial and destined to do great things and change the course of their world. They usually had great powers, and Anakin was no exception.

As he thought this, he was surprised to see Skywalker barge in to check on Palpatine being arrested. Anakin knew the three Jedi in there would not last, but Mace Windu, a great jedi master, could be trouble. When they entered, he saw Palpatine with Master Windu standing over him, a lightsaber at Palpatines throat.

"He's to dangerous to be kept alive!" Mace Windu yelled.

"No! Its not the Jedi way!" Anakin yelled back.

Windu then looked at Palpatine and raised his lightsaber to destroy the dark man, but Anakin flashed out and cut off Windu's hand, just barley missing Xemnas's who was watching from behind. Windu cried out in pain as Palatine used "Force Lightning" to ungraciously throw him out the window.

Xemnas then watched with satisfaction as Skywalker accepeted the darkness. He was soon to become a nobody. He was a step closer to being part of his Organization. He followed the now newly named Darth Vader to the Jedi temple. Xemnas then saw Palpitine give Order 66 which he knew would greatly boost heartless and nobody numbers in the right conditions. Xemnas was watching the mayhem in the temple with boredom and was walking around, right behind Anakin, when they passed by the central library.

Deciding this was a good chance, Xemnas went into the Jedi main computer to learn more about their history and technology. He took out a disk and stuck it into the computer to download all the information in the Jedi grand computer when all of a sudden, three jedi burst in, two masters and a Padawan.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One master siad, drawing his lightsaber.

"Just satisfying my curiosity, do not get in the way or you will be killed."

With a battle cry, the Jedi padawan drew his blue lightsaber and tried to cut Xemnas down but Xemnas simply teleported behind him. The Padawan turned just has Xemnas ran him through his own blade which was emerging from his palm. The Jedi Masters watched in horror and surprise and the Padawn fell.

"Who is next? I wanted to have some fun." Xemnas said, lazily eyeing the two.

The Masters both charged and attacked Xemnas with a flury of strike. Xemnas easily parried them all and sliced the first master and after a few parries, ran the other through. With all the data downloaded, he walked out of the library to find Anakin again. While searching, Xemnas cut down multiple clone troopers and countless Jedi who foolishly tried to stop him.

After a while, Xemnas realized Anakin was gone and quickly closed his eyes to sense where he was. After a while, he opened his eyes and used a dark door to teleport to a world covered in ash and fire. As he looked around at the erupting volcanos, one thought came to his mind.

_Axel would have loved it here._

Walking to where skywalker was, Xemnas carefully treaded through the bodies of the dismembered seperatist councel and found Anakin quickly heading towards the exit. A silvery ship then landed on the landing pad and Anakins wife walked out obviously in worry. After a leangthy and amusing conversation, Eventually the darknes sin Anakin took hold again, leading to him choking his wife with the force and dueling his Master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

Xemnas watched as they both showed impressice sworsmanship and battled all the way down to the molten river of lava. Anakin continued to impress Xemnas, he showed incredible skill while dueling and if he gained power from organization XIII, he would be unstopable. Xemnas watched, with interest in the boy as the two duelists both jumped onto a moving platfrom on the lava and continue their duel. Xemnas then saw them grow closer and closer to land and Obi-wan eventually jumped off the platform, landing on the rocks.

"I have the higher ground Anakin" Obi-wan declared.

Xemnas knew it was time, his senses were screaming as Skywalker jumped with his power at max, only to get his limbs cut off. He saw the darkness in his heart become a heartless as he screamed in rage against Obi-wan. He watched as his heart drifted out of his body and became a man in a dark suit and a strange skull mask. When killed by the Keyblade master, it would significantly boost his Kingdom Hearts. Anakin's tattered body was left on the ground, unconcious but living as a new born nobody, if you could call that living. Xemnas then smiled and opened a dark portal. Using his powers, Xemnas levitated Anakin's body and brought him into the darkness.

* * *

Anakin groaned as he woke up expecting the whole scenerio to be some sick dream. His eyes shot open and he gasped in shock as he saw took in his surroundings. It was the beach from his dreams. As he got up, another thing caught his eye. He had no missing arms, they were all fleshy and real. He could sense them with the force. It was as if it was never cut off.

_Am I dremaing again?_

"No you are not my young friend."

He turned in recognization of the voice to face the man from his dream. The man lowered his hood to reveal a head topped with silver with orange eyes starring back at him.

"You… what do you want!?" Anakin said, backing away slowly.

"I am Xemnas, number I of Organization XIII, the Superior. You have become a nobody my friend. A being without a heart or emotions. What happened is that the darkness in your heart escaped turning into the being we call a heartless. You're body and soul were left behind and became a nobody, the bein you are right now."

Anakin's head reeled as the listened. "I have no idea what nonsense you're talking about.?" Anakin replied.

"How about I explain it slowly then," Xemnas said, smiling sslightly. "You are no longer human. You lack a heart, physically and literally. Therefore, you cannot feel emotions."

Anakin searched deep within himself and after concentrating found, that the horror he initially felt melted away leaving… nothingess. Emptiness. An unbearable feeling that he was missing something. It was unpleasent to say the least.

"Do not worry, I am a nobody too and I know how it feels." Xemnas said as if reading Anakin's mind. "Organization XIII's goal was to become human again but due to problems withen our group, we were wiped out by a boy with a legendary weapon that thought we were doing… evil deeds. I am the only survivor and I am trying to rebuild my Organization."

"And let me guess, you want me to be part of it?" Anakin said, slightly grasping the situation.

"Yes. I am looking for 12 other nobodies that are willing to work with me to recreate Kingdom Hearts so that we may regain our hearts. But I can only choose the 12 strongest nobodies."

"I'm not very sure about this," Anakin said, narrowing his eyes. 'What if this is all a elaborate trap, what if- wait where is Padme? Is she alright?" Anakin suddenly said with worry. Although he had no emotions, an imprint of the immense love he felt for Padme love was still inside him.

"It seems as though in your anger, you killed her." Xemnas said, his face emotionless.

"What! I, no I COULDN'T HAVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Anakin screamed. But for some unknown reason, Anakin did not know why he was screaming. He felt no sadness at all. No anger. Nothing but the more "material feelings". Just an emptiness.

"I am very sorry of your loss," Xemnas lied. In reality he felt nothing.

"I can't believe what is happening, I am- Wait, is it possible to bring people back with your Kingdom Hearts?" Anakin asked looing up with hope in his eyes.

"Well yes, yes I believe so, no I am certain" Xemnas said truthfully. "Kingdom Hearts is very powerful and can do almost anything you desire. How about if you join, I allow you to use the power of kindom hearts for more then just your heart?"

"That settles it then," Anakin said without hesitation. I , Anakin Skywalker pledge myself to your Organization XIII" Anakin knew this was the only choice. Power, and a chance to get anything he wanted but most importantly, bring back Padme and his two children. Xemnas smiled and sutck out his hand which Anakin graciously accepted.

When their hands met, a brilliant yellow light surrounded their hands and grew to envelope their entire selves in a dome of yellow light.

"Hence forth you are Anakin Skywalker Number II of Organization XIII, The Chosen One!" Xemnas said in a grand voice. "I grant you the element of lightning. You will have control over nobodies of your kind, Jedi and Sith nobodies. Your weapons, will be duel lightsabers."

Two lightsabers with intricate handles with the Organization symbol on it apeared in front of Anakin who stuck his hands out and grasped them. A hiss sounded as Anakin ignited the lightning yellow blades and gazed at the wonderously.

"You, me, and the soon to be other members will obtain Kingdom Hearts and become human as well as granting our greatest desires." Xemnas whispered ramatically to Anakin. "Aways remember what we will gain and all the hardships we go through will be nothing.

Anakin nodded. He now kenw what that energy in that taxi was. It was the power the nobodies. The power that was coursing through his veins right now. But he didn't feel excited. All he felt, was emptiness. Xemnas stared down and the new member as looked at his hands, wondering what kind of power he had obtained.

_So it begins. _Xemnas thought.

A Little explanation of the mechanics behind a person in my story

In my story, a body is made up of three parts, a heart, a mind also called soul, and a body. The heart rules the mind which rules the body. All three are necessary to be a "normal" being. But in every day terms, a heart is usually referred to as a soul which is very misleading as the mind is technically the soul.

A Body is the container, the mind/soul is the worker, and the heart is the boss, the body is merely the shell in which the mind and heart need to be in to be physical. The mind/soul is the force that allows the body to move, it controls it basically. The heart is all of the memories, emotions, instincts, ect that influences what the mind does with the body. Taking away parts of this structure can lead to many different beings

Scenarios

Die normally- the body is left on earth as an empty shell, the heart and mind fuse and go to whatever afterlife is planned for them, Example, almost everybody.

Ghost- Body is left behind, heart and mind fuse but stays on earth, example, any ghosts, helpful or vengeful

Becomes a heartless- Heart leaves body and manifests itself as the darkness inside of it. Body and mind fuse to become a nobody, example, nearly every heartless

A Heart by itself is nearly 99 of the time a heartless

A body by itself is considered dead or a nobody.

A Mind by itself is very rare. usually they are Ai or computers, but rare cases where minds exist by themselves and feel do exist.

**Beings**

So then, a B(body), H (Heart), and M (Mind) make up a being

A B is either dead or a special nobody, born without a mind.

A H is a heartless 99 of the time.

An M is a computer or a special soul/ghost

A H and M is either a spirit, like those of BLEACH

a H and a B is a being that does not have a mind and uses only instinct. zombies would be a good example

A B and M is a normal nobody.

There are many other unique beings

Special Cases

-Sometimes, when someone becomes a heartless or by other means, the body, soul/mind, and heart all separate, none fusing with the other. The soul lives on as a ghost like being, the heart becomes a nobody, and the body becomes a nobody. It is unknown how this happens, example, Naruto, L, Makoto.

-A Heartless turns back into a human, somehow recreating their body and soul. A soul or body that has been separated before continue to exist, creating multiple versions of this person. Example; Sora.

There are many other possibilities and scenarios, but the ones above are the major ones.


	4. The Heartless Purge

Blah- normal talk

_Blah- _thoughts

(note: this chapter is new)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Anakin Skywalker ha just sworn loyalty as Number II of Organization XIII. On the beach, as the light faded away, Xemnas said,

"Number II, we will now go and reclaim my home base."

"You don't even have a base yet?" Anakin asked with a questioning look..

Xemnas smirked and said,

"I have one, but it was overrun when our old organization was destroyed. Come and we will clear our castle. This will also give you a chance to test your new powers."

Anakin nodded.

"Okay, now where is this castle? How long will it take to get there?"

Xemnas smiled again

"A few seconds" Xemnas replied as he stuck his hand out. Anakin watched in surprise as a dark blob of smoke seemingly came out of nowhere.

"This is a dark portal; it is used for interworld travel."

"Interworld like planet from planet?"

'Actually, for you, it would be called interdimensional travel."

"Impossible, we can't travel through dimensions."

"As a matter of fact, heartless, nobodies, and beings with the right power and equipment can. Really, you galaxy is one world or dimension as most people call it. You can travel through these worlds , leading to completely different places. Its like your universe or world here on a bigger scale."

"Hm, I think I finally understand."

"You will have to learn how to use these portals too, and how to use dark doors, which is instantaneous travel through places in worlds or worlds that are extremely close together. Now come, we will go to our home world and base."

Xemnas turned and walked right into the portal. Anakin cautiously followed. They were now in a strange world, there was nothing for as far as the eye could see and strange shapes going through the air.

"This is the special pathway used for interdimensionaly travel by nobodies; we call it Betwixt and Between. Here you open another Dark Portal to go to the world you desire. Oh and you might want to wear this."

Xemnas snapped and a dark aura enveloped Anakin. His old clothing was gone and replaced with a dark coat. He now wore dark boots, gloves, pants, and a dark coat with a hood. There was a small silver strings around his hood for adjustments.

"That is the Organization uniform, for the 13 highest members only." Xemnas said as he opened another door. Anakin looked over his new cloth, wondering how this happened. Strange things were now not surprising to him anymore. He then walked into the portal to step into the cool night air. He was standing n a dark city. There were skyscrapers all around with empty streets.

"Welcome to the World that Never Was." Xemnas said as Anakin observed his surroundings. "This world is made up of only one huge world, unlike you galaxy world. And if you look behind you, this is our base, the Castle That Never Was."

Anakin turned and a feeling of awe (material feeling) came over him. A massive, pure white castle was before him. It was so tall, he couldn't see the top of it. It was decorated with the same symbol on his lightsabers. They must be the Organization symbol. Xemnas then turned and said,

"We will soon find out if you are truly worthy to be in this Organization. The castle is currently filled with heartless, the manifestation of darkness in a heart. That is what you must become to leave behind a nobody. Technically, you are not Anakin Skywalker, but his shell, an imprint of him on his body.Your soul and body are fused and the heart, a powerful heartless. Anyways, that is our castle. There are probably a lesser nobodies around that can aid us. You should have dominance over them. If you are truly ready to be in the organization, you will help me clear this entire castle. Use any techniques, your lightsabers, new powers, and your subordinates I gave you. I will accompany you up to the entrance hall. You will go up a certain path and destroy all heartless in your path. I will go down another. Now lets see, if you are truly worthy!"

Xemnas pointed his hands, and a beam of light came forth. It went into a circle on the bottom of the castle, from which a path sprang forth. Xemnas proceeded to walk up it with Anakin behind.

* * *

Anakin POV 

Anakin was ready. He was yearning to prove himself, just how powerful he was. As he felt, he still had force powers and a new power. Xemnas mentioned lightning but he did not know what that truly meant. Did that mean he had powers like force lightning?

Anakin followed Xemnas up the energy path and into the castle. When he entered, it was empty. No signs of life.

"Are you sure there are enemies here?" Anakin asked.

Jus then a shadow moved. Anakin watched in wonder as a shadow moved on the ground. Then, a THING came out of the ground. It was bug like with yellow eyes.

"That THING is a heartless?"

"Correct Xemnas said as more heartless popped up. Heartless were varied, some were flying, some were wearing helmets, and some were fat. Anakin instinctively reached for his lightsaber but there was nothing there. He looked all around his uniform.

"Xemnas, uhhh, I kind of need weapons to fight!"

:Xemnas just stared and said,

"Summon them"

_Summon them? Does he mean force summon? But I can't see them. Okay, concentrate and try to summon a lightsaber. They might actually come flying towards me. Think it._

Anakin concentrated on his lightsabers appearing. Just then, to Anakin's surprise, lightning appeared in his hands. Anakin watched as the electricity solidified into two lightsabers. Anakin ignited them in amazement.

_So this is my new power. Power to summon lightsabers out of thin air, and apparently, power of electricity._

Anakin looked towards Xemnas who watched passively. To his surprise, two lightsaber like blades came out of his palms.

"You use lightsabers too? And with out a hilt?"

"These are my specialized, Aeroblades, blades from nothingness, my element." Xemnas replied.

Xemnas suddenly lunged forward and slashed at a Heartless nearby. When he struck it, he cleaved it in half and the creature dissolved. He then turned and slashed another in the air, and then did a flip in midair to slash one jumping at him.

Anakin watched as he fought, Lightsabers forgotten. Suddenly, he felt a gashing pain at his side, and instinctively, sidestepped. A shadow like heartless had just gashed his side. It was only a scratch and a little blood came out.

"Concentrate number II, remember, you must help me destroy all of these creatures in the castle," Xemnas said, while shooting heartless from far away with seemingly projectile versions of his blades. "Learn the power of electricity. Learn to wield it, manipulate it. Come up with creative attacks. Think of what else lightning can do, besides shocking them. The only limit to your power is how much energy you have. Now go!"

Xemnas suddenly disappeared in darkness, except instead of opening a portal, darkness enveloped him.

_That must be a dark door. I guess I will have to learn all this the hard way. By trial and error. _

Anakin then crossed his two blades in front of him and lunged. Anakin still had it. The skill of a Jedi. These heartless were weaker then droids but more unpredictable. They lacked lasers but some could sure fight. Anakin blew through the heartless around him with ease. The force flew through him and because of lack of emotions, he was at perfect balance, what all Jedi wanted. Anakin whirled his lightsabers right through a fat heartless and it dissolved. Anakin was fairly certain he was still excelling in swordsmanship.

_What about the force? No I can defiantly still use that. But I need to learn how to control my new power. _

Anakin cleaved his way down the hall until all the heartless were gone. He walked forward and soon saw a open balcony. When he stepped on it, A unseen barrier enveloped the balcony. Alarmed, Anakin looked around only to see the platform moving up.

_Ah I see an elevator._

Anakin was waiting when suddenly, above him, appeared heartless. There were like flying versions of the shadows and were to high to cut. The heartless then glowed and shot a ball of light at Anakin. Anakin dodged and tried to force jump to get them. A few fell but soon they saw his trick and flew out of reach. The elevator still had a long way to go.

_I can't reach them. They are like snipers, all the way up there. I must hit them somehow, wait, I think I might be able to. _

Anakin focused, his energy, while jumping around to dodge the rain of light. He stuck out his hand.

_Focus. Call it forward, and release!_

A bolt of lightning shot out of Anakin's hand and streaked upwards. The shot was made of lightning, similar to force lightning but it was yellow and more concentrated. It was branched so when reached the heartless, it completely eliminated all of them.

Just then, the elevator stopped. Anakin walked forward, confident. Xemnas said the only limit was his energy, obviously referring to the force.

_Then, I only used about as much as a force push. That was barley 5 . I wonder what I could do with max?_

Anakin stepped onto some glass stairs and took some time to look at the wide castle. The castle was huge on the inside, and Anakin estimated he was more then a mile up.

Anakin remembered his previous life as Jedi. He now saw how foolish he had been, following the dark side. He was unreasonable and probably would have saved his wife if he HADN'T joined. Because he joined, this was his punishment. Life of a nobody.

Anakin knew that right now, he would be angry, and depressed. But all he felt was confusion about everything that was going on, and confidence in his new life.

Anakin stepped into a large room with a suspended platform. The pit was black and had no indication of a bottom. Naturally, hundreds of heartless appeared once he entered the room.

_Let's try something different._

As the heartless surrounded him, Anakin crossed his arms. The crackling of electricity could be heard. A visable dome of lightning could be seen around Anakin. Anakin started to making a humming noise, which soon grew into a yell.

**Thunder Clap!**

Throwing his arms out, a loud thunderclap was heard as the electricity around him threw itself out to destroy everything in its path. There was a blinding flash and all the heartless were gone. Anakin was left in the center of the platform, with electricity crackling at his feet.

_I destroyed all of them in one attack! That was about 50. If I train and my power grows, who knows what I could do!_

Anakin soon go the hang of his new powers. He still had to concentrate to do an electricity attack but the concentration time to bring his weapons had decreased to about 5 seconds. Anakin experimented with his powers as he walked through the paths that were seemingly one way. He learned how to bring lightning pillars down from above and from the ground. He learned to throw waves of electricity at his opponents with each swing of his lightsaber. His most powerful single attack was a beam of electricity from his finger that was so concentrated, it looked like a solid yellow beam instead of the branched lightning.

After a little encounter with some heartless that used a lot of magic, he learned how to bring up lightning barriers. However, he could not specify where he made it so he always made a barrier that was a dome over his entire body.

Anakin was reaching the top. He had just learned how to jump higher then ever before by going through a empty space with a few platforms levitating around. But after he learned how to jump, he discovered, that there were invisible paths that appeared when stepped on between them. Anakin still wondered though.

_I still need to learn how to use a dark door. Also, watching Xemnas, he can move at incredibly high speeds. Lightning is one of the fastest known things. I will look into it later. Also, I must make more attacks. So far all I know is a lightning blast, lightning pillar, thunder clap, high jump, lightning wave, and how to summon lightsabers. I must come up with better attacks. Oh and my strongest attack, the lightning shot. However, that takes 10 seconds to charge and drains a lot of power. With training, can I overcome these limits?_

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Anakin was not at all surprised to find Xemnas there. He was standing at the edge with his arms reached out. He then turned towards him with a satisfied look.

'Well done Number II, you are indeed worthy. I knew you were the one. Now come here and see.

Anakin walked next to Xemnas and saw the strangest sight yet. What he saw was a tiny heart shaped object floating in midair. He could sense a powerful aura coming from it besides the fact it was the size of an eraser.

"Kingdom Hearts. Our goal." Xemnas said in almost a dreamlike tone.

"That tiny thing is Kingdom Hearts?"

"Do not worry. Once we collect what we require, it will grow big and its power will be beyond anything."

"Collect? Collect what?"

"We require the destruction of heartless by a keyblades, thus releasing what we need. Hearts."

Anakin felt no anger. No disturbance or disgust. He just felt a quirk of confusion.

"Hearts? As in the hearts that beat in our chests?"

"Yes and no. The heart is speak of is more of the figurative heart. Normally, it is refered too as a soul. You see, a human body as 3 parts. Heart, Soul and Body. Your body is the vessel, it holds and functions according to the heart and soul. The soul is what mot people refer to as the mind. It controls your movements. It decides what to do. The Heart, or what humans mistakenly call the soul, holds the instinct, emotions, and your soul judgments are based on what is in your heart. So the heart rules the soul and the soul rules the body. That is the hierarchy."

Anakin looked intrigued as Xemnas continued.

"However, when darkness becomes to extreme in your heart or if a heartless succeeds in stealing your heart, your body vanishes, your soul is destroyed, and your heart becomes darkness, a heartless. A being with out a heart. Pure instinct unless it is one of the more powerful, then it can think. Ironically, it lacks a heart when it is made of a heart. If a mind and heart are strong enough however, the body does not vanish, and the soul fuses with it and a nobody is born. The empty shell that is not supposed to even exist. It too lacks a heart and has the imprint of the heart and soul on it."

"Wait, what about the soul?"

"Well the soul is normally supposed to stay in the body, and when it dies, the body is left behind, and the heart merges with the soul and goes to their designated "heaven" or "hell". Souls that do not move on are referred to as ghosts. Although they have everything a nobody and heartless lacks, a spiritual body, a heart and soul, they are the weakest out of them. There is no case of a soul coming out of the body by itself because of interference."

Anakin was impressed by Xemnas's knowledge; he now knew what was even beyond death.

"Now because you are part of my organization and my second in command, I will inform you on nobodies. If you wish to know more about heartless, go to the computer."

_Second in command? Out of all nobodies? Things are starting to get better and better._

"Okay, now to tell you all the information you will need to know so you do not die in any unecessary ways. nobodys cannot be hurt by any weak weapons, like widly used swords, sticks, normal fists and so on. They require magic, a keyblade, or a special weapon to defeat us. Remember that highly trained fists can hurt us as well, if they have enough muscle to back it up."

"Go on" Anakin said.

"Remember, all we need to do to live, is to sleep. At least 4 hours a day. If you are exhausted, it can extend up to 7. Lower dusks, only require food. Higher nobodies require water. Human nobodies, the highest class, only require sleep."

"Well that would be convienient."

"Lastly, we are not supposed to exist, so we have very unique bodies. We can be hit many times, and our bodies can be extensivly damaged and we can still live. Our entire body does not function. But yet we can still move, talk, and see. But that won't mean if you are stabbed through the stomach, there will not be pain. The main danger is energy loss. Our bodies no longer run on food, but energy. If your energy level drops to 0, and someone attacks you, you will die. If you are at zero energy, you can still move, but you will be extremly tired. I would advice resting. Resting for even a second and your power can go up a little, keeping you from death. Cuts and open wounds will spurt useless blood. But energy will also leak from it, it should look like a blackish gas. That is your new blood. Be careful with it. And that is all. Any questions?"

Anakin simply shook his head.

"Now, Iwill show you to your quarters. You may customize your room in any way you desire."

Xemnas turned but then froze

"Something wrong Xemnas?" Anakin asked.

"I am sensing a new member. This dusk will show you to your room. Please await my arrival. I may be gone for more then a day. Train."

Xemnas snapped and a dusk appeared out of thin air.

"Oh and please call me Superior. That is the only thing I ask of you besides my orders."

"Whatever you say_, Superior._"

Xemnas disapeared in a dark portal while anakin looked at his fellow nobody. Unlike him, it was not a human, but a silver huminoid with a strange blinking mouth and the symbol on its head. Surprisingly in his mind, he heard,

_Follow my leige_.

My liege. This was becoming a strange but wonderous day for Anakin

* * *

Yes i did write this chapter. Upon seeing the new scenes from kingdom hearts II final mix, i learned a lot more about the organization. 


	5. Number III The Aero Mistress

REWRITTEN The entire story will be changed a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

In the town of Tomoeda, Japan, all was silent. It was late at night, the stars shining and the moon radiating its glow. A car passed by a couple some houses and disappeared into the night. The tranquility of the night was shattered however, when a mass of darkness appeared. A figure in a black coat, with his hood up stepped out onto the grass in between two houses. The darkness behind him faded as he stepped forward. Xemnas had arrived to find the next member. He had sensed a great disturbance in this world. Something would soon happen. Many powerful beings lived on this world, any one of the would do. But something had arrived on this world. Something embodied with the power of darkness.

Maleficent POV

Maleficent was pleased. The meddlesome organization was gone, the World that Never was and its castle was hers, and soon she would gain Kingdom Hearts. After discovering the technique the Organization used to create Kingdom Hearts, she was now out to harvest hearts. She and Pete were the only ones right now but she would gain new pawns and gain what was rightfully ours. After viewing her new castle and clearing out the nobodies in it, she left a reasonable amount of heartless and was confident no one, not even the key blade master would be able to take back the castle.

Maleficent was currently walking through the forest to the keyhole of the world. Once found, she could unleash darkness into the world. Pete was walking behind her looking at the ground. Still looking down, he asked,

"Uh so, what we going to do about the Keyblade runt? He's going to cause a lot of trouble once he finds out what we're doing."

"The wielders of the Keyblade are a simple nuisance. They are powerless against the darkness. But he will defiantly meddle in our plans. I almost wish that Organization were alive to cause a distraction while we complete our plans."

"But why are we at this world? This world is in the light! Heartless can't come here."

"That is why we will make a door for them to come in fool. Now hurry up, we're almost there."

Maleficent walked forward through the dark forest with an air of darkness around her. In the distance, the outline of a temple began to form. Maleficent smirked as she predicted her shining future.

_Soon, all will be mine!_

Card captors POV

"Sakura, GET UP"

Kero the Guardian of the seal of Clow was on top of a young brown haired girl's head. Kero was right now attempting to wake up this said girl, who just happened to be the mistress of the Clow Cards, Kinomoto Sakura. It was currently 9:00 A.M. in the morning during summer vacation. Sakura usually woke up late but today, Kero was waking her up. Sakura drowsily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was currently in 9th grade and 14 years old. Syaoran was still in China but the two still kept in touch. Sakura still had the teddy bear from when they separated on her bed stand. She glanced at it a bit then looked at Kero.

"Uhhhhh, why did you wake me up so early Kero-Chan?"

"Its bad, I can feel it! Something bad appeared! We have to go get it!"

"Huh, what are you talking about…"

"Okay, I just felt a strong force of darkness enter this world. If we don't stop it, bad things will happen! We have to go NOW!"

"Okay okay, I'll get dressed."

"Hurry! We have to go get it. You're the Mistress of Cards! You're probably the only one that can stop it!"

"Ughhhhh, is it really that strong?"

"YES! IT IS WE HAVE TO GO GE- HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

Just then, Sakura picked up Kero and threw him out of the room.

"Okay I get it. I'm getting dressed. We'll leave soon."

Sakura shut the door and proceeded to get dressed. She wore nothing fancy, just a shirt and a skirt. She put some ribbons in her hair. She then waked downstairs to meet her brother."

"Hey squirt, what brings you to out kitchen so early?"

Sakura walked over and popped two pieces of bread in the toaster and replied,

"I have to go somewhere today. I promised Tomoyo-chan. I'll probably be back really late."

"Ehh, whatever. Just don't be back _too_ late. I'll tell dad when he gets back from the bank."

The toast then popped out of the toaster which Sakura grabbed. She applied jelly and ate them slowly while dozing off. Her gaze wandered into the hallway where Kero was madly waving his arms. She sighed and took the last bite and stood up.

"See you tonight nii-chan."

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun."

Sakura walked out into the hallway and met Kero.

"What took you so long? We got to go!"

Sakura just ignored Kero and began to put on her shoes.

"So, where exactly is this dark force?"

"Ummmm, actually, I'm not sure exactly…"

"What! You woke me up to a force of darkness and you don't even know where it is!"

"Relax! I can sense its direction but I'm not sure exactly where it is. Just use the fly and I'll tell you where."

"Okay, but we better be back before midnight or my dad will kill me."

Sakura stepped outside with Kero in her pocket. She began to walk down the street towards somewhere deserted so no one would see her.

"Should we tell anyone else like Tomoyo-chan or Yue-San?"

"Nah, Yue's on vacation with his other self and Tomoyo might get hurt. Lei's to far away and Eriol is in England with his guardians. I think it would be better if only us two go."

"okay, lets just hope nothing too bad happens," Sakura said as she walked into a small grove of trees in the park. After checking to see if anyone was around, she took out her wand.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract...Release! Fly!" ( do believe this is the way she does it? If not tell me now! I have bad memory and you tube is being gay to me)

A long pink wand appeared before Sakura. At its end was a pink circle with a gold star in it. This was the Star Wand of the Clow Mistress who had control over 53 (I think from the anime) special cards with various powers. She was now using the car known as The Fly.

Two white wings came out of Sakura's back and began to flap as she rose into the air.

"Okay Kero-chan lead the way!"

Kero flew up onto Sakura's shoulder and said,

"Okay, go uhhhh, that way!"

Sakura turned and started to fly about as fast as an airplane towards the sea. When she was a sufficient hight so that no one would see her, she slowed down a bit.

"Uhhh, its still a bit hard to breathe all the way up here."

"Awww, you'll get used to it. I thinkat the speed you're going now, we'll get there in about 1 hour. We have to destroy that darkness! Of course, I could do it myself but it never hurts to have some training right?"

"Whatever you say Kero-chan."

Xemnas POV

Xemnas had spent the night looking around this strange world. Life here was better then hollow bastions yet hollow bastion had better technology. How strange. But the nobody Xemnas sensed was going to be born had no appeared yet.

_Maybe I made a mistake. No nobody is appearing. All that's here on this world is a lot of strange magic and a strong force of darkness on an island. Whoever it Is, is trying to bring heartless into this world. This could help the birth of more nobodies._

Xemnas had sensed the dark presence last night on and island but hadn't gone towards it yet. He thought it a waste of time and spent his time satisfying his curiosity. He was now on said island walking through the forest. Nothing had appeared yet.

_If any nobody is going to be born it will probably be on this island of darkness. But if it is not born soon, I will have to leave and find another potential member._

Xemnas put his hand on his face and sighed. Waiting for a nobody to appear was boring him (a material feeling where he wants to do something, just like fun, where when you enjoy doing something because of interest). The Organization's superior was about to teleport to another location when he stepped out into a clearing. A massive stone temple sat before him.

_Interesting It had no particular design but is leaning more towards ancient Japanese. The stonework though was probably Egyptian or Aztec designs but the columns are from Greece. It was probably a joint effort by many races._

Xemnas had always been an expert in building design. He had traveled many worlds and had seen many grand and wonderous buildings. The Castle that Never Was, was built from scratch by him and a group of nobodies. All the decorations were done by him.

Xemnas walked forward towards this grand temple. An incredible darkness was coming from this castle, and it got Xemnas's attention. Xemnas was about to open the massive stone doors when he felt a presence of light coming. He quickly turned invisible and hid in the shadow of the temple.

Sakura POV

"This is the place?"

Sakura had just arrived at a massive temple on a remote island in the pacific. She was gaping at the massive temple but Kero was impatiently tugging her shirt.

"Come on, we got to beat this thing! We can do it! Let's beat that darkness!"

"okay, calm down Kero-chan. Now I see what you meant. This temple gives me a weird feeling. Kero-chan lets go get it! Kero chan?"

Kero was staring towards a wall of the temple. There was nothing significant about it except it was in shadowy because of the sun. But Kero was staring at it intently.

"Uhhh, Kero-chan, is something there?"

"Ummm, no, it must've been my imagination. Okay lets go!"

The massive stone doors were just up a long flight of stairs. As Sakura climbed them, she saw pictures on the temple door. There was a band of warriors fighting a blob of black, and in-between them was a keyhole. Leading the warriors was a man with a massive key. Sakura stared for a moment at the pictures until Kero yelled at her again. She took out her wand and another card.

"Power!"

Sakura then put both her hands on the doors and pushed forward with impressive strength. The doors easily opened before her and she and Kero stepped inside.

"Woah!" Sakura said.

Inside were statues of people holding various weapons and wearing ornate armor. There were jewels and metals on the statues and the light she was letting in through the doors was making them shine brilliantly. There was art on the walls of more shadows and warriors. The end of the hallway branched off in five directions.

"Hey Kero-chan, look at all this stuff! Huh? Kero-chan?"

Kero was on one of the statues trying to pry off a ruby eye. Sakura sighed and grabbed him and walked through the hallway.

"You told me to come here to face the darkness, not to steal stuff."

"Aw come on, one won't hurt!"

"Whatever just lead the way."

"Fine fine. Go through the center path."

Sakura walked into the hallway wither wand at ready. While walking forward, it suddenly becamse a lot darker in the temple.

"watch out Sakura, there might be ghosts in this temple."

"G G Ghosts?! Don Don't be silly K K Kero-chan. Why would there be ghosts here?"

"Well there could be ancient ghosts here to guard the temple from any invaders. They would come out in the darkness to steal your soul and doom you to an eternity of…"

"GLOW COME FORTH!"

Sakura held her staff up and a shining light came forth. She was in a large open room with seemingly nothing in it. She, Kero and their shadows were the only things.

"Don't scare me like that!'

"HAHAHA you should have seen the look on your face. Still afraid of ghosts I see."

"That was really mean you know. Lets just beat the darkness and leave."

"Okay okay, let- ub ub a umha ona ona."

"Hey what's wrong Kero-chan."

Kero pointed right behind her. Sakura turned around slowly and saw nothing but her shadow. But the shadow was the problem. Her shadow was growing larger and larger and came out of the ground. It soon towered over her and was staring intently at the gaping girl and stuffed animal that was in the room.

"AHHHH SAKURA QUICK, BEAT IT!"

"AHH OKAY UHH, WINDY!"

Sakura hit the Clow card known as windy and many ropelike strands of wind came forth commanded by a woman. It surrounded the shadow like creature and tied it up.

"Yeah! We got it!" Kero yelled.

Suddenly, Windy was pushed back as the shadow broke free of its bonds. It then raised its fist and slammed the ground. A shockwave came forth straight towards Sakura.

"Shield!"

A shield came forth next and protected Sakura from the blast.

'That things pretty strong Kero-Chan!"

"Yeah I know!" Kero said while turning into his true form. Just then, the shadow started punching down on the barrier Sakura had put up. It kept pounding away until..

"Sakura watch out!"

The barrier shattered and Sakura was thrown against a wall. Kero charged the Massive Shadow but it swatted him out of the air like a fly.

"KERO-CHAN!"

The Shadow suddenly was right in front of Sakura looming over her.

"WATERY"

A mermaid like creature made of water sprang forth and pushed the giant shadow back. It stumbled back a bit then straightened. He raised his fist in the air and energy began to gather around it. He slammed the fist into the ground which became a maelstrom of darkness. Smaller Shadows came out and began to drawl towards Sakura.

"BIG!"

Sakura suddenly grew to massive size, about the same as the Shadow. The Shadow showed no fear and just charged towards her.

"SWORD!"

Sakura's wand turned into a rapier like sword which she proceeded to use to cut up the dark creature. But no matter how many times she cut it, it just stood up again. Kero was up again and breathed fire on the creature, but to no effect.

"What is this thing!"

The Creature was now shooting dark energy balls out of its chest and Sakura was frantically trying to dodge them. The Small heartless were like mosquitoes, constantly stinging feet. Sakura soon became tired of cutting and The Big wore off. She was now panting.

'If you think I'm done, I still have more cards! Light!"

A brilliant light shone forth and the creature then squirmed back.

"Kero-chan, I think I got it!"

The creature's hands suddenly stretched forth and grabbed both Kero and Sakura. It then began to sink into the ground in a dark pool.

"AHHH LET ME GO LET ME GO!"

But the creatures grip was to strong. Both Kero and Sakura were then dragged into the darkness. Sakura was suffocating. She could breathe in but the darkness closed in all around her.

"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun! Anyone!"

Xemnas POV

So a nobody was born. At first the girl looked like a weak sorceress but she proved that she does have the ability to fight. She probably would have won too. But she and her little pet was too. So this was the nobody he sensed was going to be born?

_Only one way to find out._

Xemnas stepped into the room where everything was gone. The Clow Cards however were on the floor. Xemnas ignored them and waited. Sure enough, after a while, a body was formed on the ground. Two to be exact. The young Kinomoto Sakura was lying on the ground alongside her friends Kero in his doll from.

_Two nobodies? Well it seems like the girl is the one I want. I shouldn't wait here for them ot wake up. Its to dangerous. _

Xemnas snapped and two dusks appeared. Xemnas opened a dark portal and told the nobodies to bring them through. They stepped out onto the dark beach. Pretty much every Organization member except his 5 lab assistants were initiated here.

Xemnas waited until the small stuffed animal woke up.

"Ughhhh, my head. HUH? Where am I? Sakura! Are you okay!"

"Relax, she is fine my friend."

The animal turned around and stared at him.

"So looks like the grim reaper is real after all. But that's strange, I know I should be feeling incredibly sad and scared right now."

"That's' because you can't, you have just lost all emotions."

"Huh, what's this about emotions?" Sakura Said getting up. She looked at Xemnas and stared.

"So you're death? I always wondered what came after you died."

"Huh, huhuhu! I am not death young Sakura. Shall I explain your whole situation?"

Xemnas proceeded to explain to Sakura and Kero, everything that had happened. When he was done they were stunned.

"No hearts?" Sakura said. "No Emotions?"

Xemnas watched as the girl closed her eyes and he knew he was trying to call out an emotion.

"Well looks like you're right." Sakura said. Her eyes had lost their normal happy gleam and she spoke in a soft depressed voice.

"So, what do you want with me."

"You see, I am building an organization. I am a nobody just like you, and I am building an organization that will gather all nobodies together so we can reclaim our hearts."

"So you want me and Sakura in your organization right?"

"Actually, I wasn't planninbg on you, but you will make an excellent addition Keroberos. My organization is made up of 13 seated members who are the leaders and most powerful of the organization. Then we have our basic soldiers. That is what I did last time but my organization was destroyed except for me.

"Destroyed? By who?"

"There were people that feared us. They thought of us as evil and attacked us. I made it out alive and am rebuilding a stronger, more powerful organization. Now I will include a section of subordinates who are assigned to specific members who want them. I want Sakura here as my number III. Would you Keroberos like to be her subordinate?"

"Subordinate? Well I would prefer a seated rank but considering the circumstances, I can't really go back to our original world to face our friends like this? Well I can't really consider them friends now."

"You catch on quick my _friend_ but it is all up to Sakura."

"Kero-Chan, what should I do? I never thought that anything like this would ever happen to me. I am now a "nobody" as you call it and lack emotions. I am not human any more and I can't return to my friends without my heart. I wouldn't be able to have them as friends any more then."

"Sakura, in my opinion, the best choice is to take this mans offer. Hopefully we won't take to long to get back our hearts and when we return, we can just tell them we were caught in another world and just now got back. Then we can live our lives normal again. If we went back now, well if we could go back now, we would both be cold and emotionless to our friends. We can't feel happiness, anger, sadness, love…"

"Love…."

"So Kinomoto Sakura, do you accept my offer. Join my organization as my third in command. Together we will gain Kingdom Hearts, which will return our hearts and give us anything else we desire."

"Sakura, this is the only choice we have now." Kero said.

"I….. I will join. I rerally do have no choice do I? I lost everything. Now I've been given a second chance. I agree to join."

Xemnas then reached out his hand and Sakura grasped it tightly.

A light green dome of energy surrounded them. Kero flew back in surprise and Sakura looked at Xemnas in wonder.

"Kinomoto Sakura, you are now Number III of Organization XIII, the Aero Mistress! I grant you the element of wind and control over the Dragoon nobodies. Your weapon will be the Scythe!"

A long pink Scythe appeared before Sakura. At one end was a massive pink blade with the Organization's symbol with one spike as the blade. A pick metal material made up the pole and at the end was a round orb with Sakura's star symbol on it. Sakura was not sued to such a weapon but nevertheless grasped it tightly.

As the dome faded away Sakura stepped out with the massive pink Scythe in her hands. For some reason, she could wield it easily, it wasn't heavy at all to her. Xemnas turned to Kero in his small form who was watching in awe.

"And will you Kero be a loyal subordinate to our number III?"

"Yes, yes I will!"

Xemnas looked on in satisfaction.

"I am Xemnas, the Superior of Organization XIII. Currently you are the third member and Keroberos is our first subordinate. Over time, you will learn to grasp the massive power you now hold within you."

Sakura was still grasping her scythe. She held it firmly in both hands and wung it over her head with ease.

Kero flew up to her and whispered.

"Sakura, we'll get through this together. It may feel like we are betraying our friends…"

"No Kero-chan. No. I can't feel anything at all. I don't feel guilt or sadness. Let's just do this. Together."

Sorry but I only had enough time to write one chapter. Sorry I broke my promise.

Next chapter: The Battles at the Rising Falls!

Sakura returns and meets Anakin. Maleficent discovers the organizations return. The organization visits hollow bastion.


	6. Intruder Alert

Next Chapter is here! Sorry but I like Jin and Ayane. Kratos will defiantly join but in the second one, I like the idea of Aragorn being defeated and maybe dying while fighting shadow and Kratos is then chosen as a replacement. If I'm replacing anyone it's going to be Koichi. Also I am still looking for requests for twins or closely related people to be number XI. Any suggestions for it please post. The only twins I know are from Naruto and high school anime's.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Whoa, that's a NICE castle."

Sakura, Kero and Xemnas were all standing in front of the Castle that Never Was on the World that Never Was (on the street that never was beside the building that never was under the sky that never was….). Kinomoto Sakura had just been brought into Organization XIII by Xemnas and Kero as her subordinate. The two were now standing in awe at the massive castle before them while Xemnas was opening the main gates. Contrary to the game, the Castle did have a main gate with four side doors, like the ones Sora and company came through. A pure white bridge with the Organization Symbol on it and on the sides as decorations, led to a massive double door that was ornately decorated with the Organization symbol and other shapes.

Xemnas had walked up to the door with Sakura in tow and tapped on the door. The door slowly slid open for Xemnas to stride forward. In the main lobby, there were couches, Armchairs, and sitting tables scattered around. Vases with roses (from Marluxia's time) were on the tables. There were 5 paths from there, two elevators, and three hallways. White stairs led up to the hallways (sort of like in a fancy mansion) and the elevators had small glowing panels beside them to open them. Everything in the room was either White, Black or silver.

"Come Number III."

Sakura obediently obeyed but as she walked forward, Xemnas stopped.

"I almost forgot, this is the numbered members of Organization XIII's uniform."

Xemnas snapped and a dark aura enveloped Sakura.

"Whoa! Wait, wha-"

"Relax, you will see."

The Dark Aura molded onto Sakura into a black coat, pants, boots, and glove. The typical Organization XIII uniform.

"Nice, looking good Sakura!" Kero exclaimed. "Don't I get one?"

"Hhm. You may wear anything you like Keroberos but if you prefer that then you may wear it."

"Ehhh, I might. I might just find a cooler outfit later."

"And so you will. Now come, I will show you our number II and your rooms."

Xemnas raised his hands and opened a large Dark door. Because Sakura did not know how to use dark doors yet, Xemnas had to create a portal for her.

Xemnas stepped in and Sakura and Kero followed.

_This is just like how we got off that beach. It's strange but very useful. _Sakura thought.

When she stepped in the sensation was unlike anything she felt. She was instantly enveloped in darkness then her vision went blank for about a second. Then everything cleared up and they were standing in a completely different area. They were in a small room with pipes and pieces of what seemed to be doors. Only 2 doors remained and below all the pieces of doors, on the ground were 12 glowing signs. All were red except for one which was blue. All of them had pictures of weapons and a title.

_The Keys of destiny, the Luna diviner, the whirlwind lancer! That was number III. The Whirlwind lancer huh? Guess whoever he or she is was my predecessor._

Xemnas then put his hand on his face and seemed to be in intense concentration.

"What's he doing Kero-chan?"

"I think he's calling this Number II."

Suddenly, a pit of darkness appeared on the ground. It flickered, appearing and disappearing randomly. Then, it seemed to become stable and the darkness reached out of the ground creating a dark oval dome. When the darkness fell away, a young man was standing there. He seemed to be an American or European, with brown hair and blue eyes with a scar over his right eye. He was around 6 feet tall (I dunno, I'm guessing) and was wearing an identical coat to Sakura and Xemnas's.

"Congratulation's Number II, it seems you figured out how to use a dark door."

"Thank you Superior." The man said. He then looked over and noticed Sakura and Kero.

"Hm? IS this our Number III?'

"Yes. This IS Kinomoto Sakura. Our new number III."

"Oh I see, how do you do?"

Sakura just stared.

_What do I do? I don't know English!_

"Umm, nice to meet you?" (This is in Japanese)

Anakin just gave a blank stare.

"I see this may be a problem." Xemnas said. He turned to Sakura and said, "Number III, this is Anakin Skywalker, our Number II. He speaks in English." He then turned to Anakin. "Number II, our number III speaks in a different language known as Japanese. For now, I will give you magic to speak in each other's languages and understand them. You will be able to speak in both Japanese and English. But take the time to learn each other's languages"

Xemnas waved his hands and a small light appeared on Sakura's and Anakin's throats.

"Umm, nice to meet you Anakin-san?" Sakura said.

"Likewise Sakura." (Anakin is using English and Sakura is using Japanese.

"Good indeed. Now that you both can speak, I will leave Anakin to inform you on any other information you need of. If Anakin does not know the answer, this dusk," Xemnas snapped and a Dusk appeared out of thin air. "Will answer your questions. The main computer on the 4th floor also holds many answers. For now I must leave you. I have very important matters to attend to."

Xemnas disappeared in a dark door to leave Sakura, Anakin, and Kero alone. The Dusk was waiting patiently by the door.

"So Sakura, do you have any questions you need to ask me?"

"Umm, not at the moment. But if I think of anything I'll ask you."

"Hmph. Xemnas could have at least introduced me." Kero said.

Anakin looked on Sakura's shoulder and stared.

"Is that a talking doll?"

"For your information, I am part of this Organization too. I was assigned as a subordinate to Sakura here." Kero said in annoyance. "I am Keroberos, a former guardian of the Clow Cards."

"Clow Cards?"

"Umm I'll explain later. Now didn't Xe-"

"Sorry Sakura, but Xemnas prefers to be called by his title, Superior."

"Ah I see. Seems fitting as his rank and power. Well, didn't Superior-sama say something about rooms?"

_My Lieges, I can take you to your rooms._

Sakura and Kero turned in surprise toward the Dusk standing by the door.

"Wha- what was that?" Kero yelled.

"Well you see, Dusks cannot talk so they talk telepathically. As a matter of fact, I never got around to seeing my room. I was up all night training and learning about all these weird things"

"Well that explains a lot. Now please lead the way."

_Yes my liege._

The dusk turned and started to stride forward with his strange walk and the three nobodies followed. The dusk stopped in front of an elevator and called it. The elevator came immediately and the four nobodies stepped in. The elevator was large and spacious but consisted of a platform with an invisible barrier around it. The dusk pressed a button and the elevator shot upward and blinding speeds.

"So what floor were we on and what floor are we going too?" Sakura asked.

_We have just left the old "Proof of Existence". That is where all the rooms of the previous organization were. Those portals lead to their own rooms. That was on the 10__th__ floor. We are now going to the 12__th__, to the new Proof of Existence._

We're only going up 2 floors and it's this far up?" Kero exclaimed.

"Wow, this is castle IS big." Anakin said.

"Wow, there are 13 floors up and 13 floors below ground level too." Kero remarked.

"Now I see why Xemnas has dark doors." Anakin sighed.

The elevator soon stopped and they stepped out. They were in a small room that was similar to a sitting area. There were two hallways that led from the room. The dusk turned toward the left hallway and the nobodies followed. The hallway had no doors windows or decorations in it, it was just a long white hallway. At the end, they entered a massive circular room.

There was a massive model of the organization at the far end of the room with six gateways on each side of it, going in a circular pattern along the walls. 2 of the gates were glowing while the others were blank and white. There were blue panels at the foot of each door. All of them were blank except two. The first door to the right was glowing and the panel had a picture of two lightsabers crossed. At the bottom read, " II. The Lightning Edge". On the first door to the left was another glowing portal and this panel had a picture of a scythe on it. At the bottom read "III. The Wind of Nothing."

Sakura Anakin and Kero were observing the doors when the dusk said,

_My lieges, here are your rooms. Please step through the door corresponding with your titles. If you need anything I will be right here. _

"Let's see how the rooms are in this castle." Sakura said.

"The castle is huge so there should be huge rooms right?" Kero said.

"I'm feeling tired, I haven't slept for over a day. I'm going to take a nap." Anakin said.

"Take your time Anakin-san. I'll learn more through that computer Superior-sama mentioned."

Sakura, Kero and Anakin walked up to their doors and stepped through. For both, it was just like a dark portal except a blue light engulfed their vision. It was only for a second as the light faded as soon as they entered.

"This room……." Anakin breathed.

"Wow, this room is…" Sakura said.

The rooms were both huge, both bigger then an average classroom. Anakin's though was a bit larger then Sakura's. Both rooms had a small Kitchen area that consisted of a mini fridge, a sink, and two cupboards. Both had large balconies that had an impressive view of the city below and other parts of the castle. There was a large bathroom with a sink, shower, and bathtub, but no toilet. Another door led to a large closet that was big enough so that two people could live inside. But that wasn't what Sakura and Anakin were commenting on.

"This room is EMPTY!" They both yelled at the same time.

The rooms were completely empty with only a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe in it. Considering how big the room was, these things hardly filled up any of the room at all. However the rooms did have their differences. Anakin's had grey carpeting with black walls. The tiling in the bathroom was light grey and the closet had equally grey walls and carpeting. Sakura's however had shades of indigo, green, and light green scattered around. The tiling in the bathroom however was pure white with golden handles for the knobs.

"Why does my room have nothing in it at all?" Sakura said. "I'm gonna go ask our guide some questions."

Sakura stepped back towards the entrance which was an identical portal to the one outside except it was imbedded in the wall. Sakura stepped through and found Anakin was also stepping out of his portal. He turned and said,

"Was yours empty too?"

"Yeah, it was kind of strange but I don't mind. I'm just curious."

"Me too. Hey there! What do you know about our rooms?"

_My Liege, your rooms belonged to the previous members of the Organization they have been cleared out under orders of Superior. The Superior allows the rooms of each member to be customized any way they desire, carpeting, tiling, paint, furniture, you can even get new things installed in the rooms._

"Well that explains a lot. Well, I'm going to take a nap. If you need anything, wake me up." Anakin said while stepping back through his portal.

Sakura sighed. "Guess my first order of business is to go find some furniture for my room. But how much money do we have?"

"Hmmm, who knows? But don't I get a room?"

_My liege, would you like me to show you to your room?_

"Would I?! Let's go! Hey Sakura, are you coming?"

"Umm I think I'll go down to the computer and find some stuff out."

_Would you like me to call another dusk to accompany you?_

"Umm, its fine. It's the 4th floor right? Well I'll see you later Kero-chan."

"Sure Sakura. Just don't do anything brash in the castle. Xem- Superior might get mad."

Sakura went over to the elevator and pressed the down button. To her surprise, an elevator came in less then a second. She stepped inside and pressed the button for the 4th floor. The transparent walls shot up again as the elevator zoomed down. Sakura stared at the insides of the castle and out the holes and windows at the dark city.

_A new life. A second chance. Better not waste it._

When the elevator stopped, she stepped out to find yet another lobby like sitting area. This time, there was only one hallway. It was plain white and at the end was a large door with the organization symbol on it. It was automatic so it opened when Sakura stepped in.

"Whoa!"

In front of Sakura was a massive screen with a large control panel in front of it. The screen took up the entire wall which was probably 100 feet long and 150 feet wide. The control panel had a keyboard, five smaller monitors, and other unrecognizable controls. The computer was already up so Sakura stepped over to the large keyboard,

"Okay, what to look up first. Let's try Organization XIII…"

Sakura's fingers flashed as she began to seek the answers to her questions.

* * *

Maleficent POV 

"Pete come here."

Maleficent was standing in a dark room in the temple. Across from her was a shining keyhole. Her arms were outstretched and her eyes were closed.

"Uhh yea sure what?"

"Go back to the castle now."

"Wait what?!"

"Go back now. I felt something. A disturbance in the darkness. I need you to go back to the castle immediately. Check the heartless.

"Sure will do."

Maleficent opened a dark portal for Pete to go through. Pete, although he was on the dark side, could not use even the most basic dark powers. Pete quickly went through, not wanting to have Maleficent yell, and stepped out into the World That Never Was.

* * *

Xemnas POV 

Xemnas watched his kingdom hearts. Yes, he already had two members in less then a week. At this rate, he could rebuild his organization in no time at all.

_Yes… My Organization will soon be complete, I will have vengeance against the Keyblade Master, and I will have Kingdom Hearts. Nothing will be able to sto- hmmm. Seems that we have a visitor. Probably a servant to that foolish witch. No matter, this will make an Excellent test for young number III._

Xemnas put down his raised hands and vanished in a dark door towards his Number III.

* * *

Sakura POV 

"So that's my predecessor."

Sakura had already learned all she needed to know about the organization, nobodies and Kingdom Hearts. She learned what a heartless was, the three parts of a human, and about the keyblade wielders. She was now looking up her element and came across a file on Xaldin.

"Hmm Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. Was a scientist to Superiors somebody before? Wow, he used the same element as me. Hmm, but he used lances. Wow six at the same time? Hmm but seems like he didn't go that deeply into his element and concentrated on his weapons. What was my weapon again? The Scythe? I'd rather use a sword. A Scythe seems so.. violent."

"Have you answered you questions number III?"

Sakura jumped in surprise as Xemnas appeared.

"Number III, I have your first assignment as well as your test."

"Test? I thought I was already in?"

"Yes, you join then learn a little about your new powers. Then, we see if you are fit to be a member by using those powers against an enemy or enemies."

"Uhh so I have to kill someone?"

"You don't have to kill him, just drive them out but killing would be preferred."

Sakura gulped. Even as an emotionless being, killing was still uncomfortable to her.

"You don't have to kill now. But killing will later become inevitable. Also, you will soon realize that killing brings nothing but gain to you. Now, the enemy is on the bridge in front of the castle. Go now."

_Killing brings nothing but gain? No loss? Oh well, I better go now._

* * *

Pete POV 

Pete immediately knew something was wrong. He couldn't see it but could feel it. He was walking across the large bridge to the pure white castle in front of him.

"This place gives me the shivers. Better check fast then get back."

Suddenly, the large doors in front of Pete slide open. Pete Froze as he saw a short person in a familiar black cloak step out.

"You- You! Your one of those Organization freaks!

_Freaks? Is that what people with hearts think of us? Freaks?!_

"I am. I am Number III of Organization XIII. I have been sent to deal with you."

"Oh really now? You guys are all talk and no fight. Why there was that water boy at Hollow bastion. He was easily beaten! And when we came here, 3 of you guys were easily beaten by the Keyblade runt!"

"Well, we are a different from those nobodies. We are the second generation."

* * *

Sakura POV 

_Okay so to summon your weapon concentrate and it will appear._

Sakura concentrated and wind gathered in her palm. She stretched her arm out and the wind grew out of both ends to shape a wind pole. The wind solidified to form a giant Scythe. Sakura grasped it and found to her surprise, it was as light as a feather. She also was shocked when she found herself twirling the weapon and stopping it across her shoulders (Like Marluxia's picture on wikipedia).

_How'd I do that? I've never held a scythe in my entire life! Closest I came to was the sword card but that was magic. _

Her opponent to her perspective looked like a fat animal/human thing. He had some nerve calling her a freak.

"Okay now, let's see if you can back up your talk!" Sakura said. She flung the scythe so the blade was behind her, and charged.

* * *

Anakin POV 

"Are you sure she'll make it?"

Anakin was on a balcony overlooking the bridge. He and Xemnas were on it watching Sakura charge. Anakin turned and said,

"You never taught her how to use her element. How will she fight?"

"She is a bit special. I believe she will pull through. Besides, she also looked at the profile of the previous wind user of the organization. She probably picked up a few points from there."

"I sure hope your right. Sakura is inexperienced but has a lot of potential. She would have made a great Jedi."

* * *

Sakura POV 

So far so good. Sakura had been attacking Pete head on. She found that she wielded the Scythe with ease, pulling off brilliant combos and amazing attacks. Pete had been cut a little but was holding his ground. He had punched her a bit and even threw a couple bombs.

"Ehh your better then I thought girl! Now to get a bit more serious!"

Pete created an aura over him that started to heal his wounds. He then shot a fireball and rock at Sakura. The rock missed while the fireball burned Sakura's arm.

Sakura gritted her teeth and attacked Pete again.

_I'll need something else to beat him. I need to use my elemental power! But I never learned how! Oh great, now I'll be kicked out of the organization or even worse die! This is my second chance! I'm not gonna blow it now! Just gotta concentrate!_

Sakura jumped back a bit and stood still her eyes closed. Pete stopped and laughed.

"See! You nobodies aren't that tough. I'll go in there and beat the rest of you with the heartless!"

Pete raised his hands and a couple heartless appeared. They were basic soldiers and started to run towards Sakura. Sakura was just standing still, her hand near her face in a fist and the other to her side holding her Scythe. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing green a bit.

**Wind!**

Sakura clutched her Scythe with both hands and waved it towards Pete like a fan. A large gust came forth and blew the heartless away. Pete was blown away too and crashed into a building, creating a decent crater. Pete groaned and looked up to see Sakura in the air.

Sakura swung her Scythe again and a gust came forth, this time with energy in it that gave the wind the abillity to cut. The building was sliced into hundreds of pieces and Pete fell to ground with numerous cuts on him. Sakura landed on the ground and faced Pete. She raised her scythe above her head. Pete looked up and let out a scream. Sakura swung the blade down but hesitated at teh last moment. In that hesitation, more Heartless appeared and pulled Pete into the darkness and safety. Sakura just stood in front of the heap of rubble.

_I just caused this and feel nothing. I almost killed someone and feel nothing. I can kill all I want and I'll feel no remorse, no pain, no guilt. I just let an enemy escape. One that could be a threat in the future. From now on, I swear, to never let another enemy escape with his life unless told otherwise. I swear this!_

* * *

Xemnas POV 

"Good good. She has done well."

Anakin looked at Xemnas like he was crazy.

"Superior, she just let an enemy escape. You said our organization is supposed to be completely hidden from the outside.'

"Yes, that is a disappointment, but I don't think he and his master will tell anyone anytime soon. But look at what we have gained. Out Number III has unlocked her abilities. Also, she has formed her resolve. The resolve to kill and fight. Before, she was a peaceful mage that protected but never killed. Now, she has decided to kill. That is better then anything today."

Anakin just nodded and looked down at Sakura who was walking towards the castle again, this time, with a completely empty look on her face.

**

* * *

**

Xemnas was pleased. He was sitting in his main office at his desk. The rate at which Anakin and Sakura had grown was staggering. The two were now on par with their predecessors who took months to gain the same amount of power they did. Sakura had picked up dark doors faster then Anakin did but still had a bit of trouble with her elemental control. She could pull of basic moves with ease but harder moves required concentration. Anakin could no use his basic attacks without even thinking. He had developed a larger range of lightning attacks. The two sparred regularly and grew every single time. The two never held back and always ended their practice sessions with major wounds. Luckily, they had healing magic that could cure them in less then 15 minutes. Xemnas was overall pleased

Kero had also become a big help. His elemental affinity lied with fire and Earth. His level in both was advanced and he also knew other magic as well. More importantly, Kero was a great gatherer of information. One day, he had gone out and come back with all the information they needed on one world. It was a big help.

Xemnas was at the moment looking through some files when he felt something

_Two nobodies will be born soon. The nothingness tells me it will be in less then a day for both._

Xemnas snapped and a dusk appeared.

"Bring me Numbers II and III now. Tell them it's important."

* * *

Chapter done! Naruto and Jack are next. Naruto's will basically be the same and so will Jacks. PLEASE REVIEW. OH and I wrote two more stories, please read them and review! Ones a comedy and the others a crossover.


	7. Number IV The Shinobi of Flame

Yay Its Naruto's turn now. Anakin goes and gets him, and yeah. Aerith's will be a little bit later.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Yes Superior?"

Anakin and Sakura had both appeared in Xemnas's office. The two were sitting in some chairs Xemnas had and where awaiting orders. Xemnas looked up at both members.

"I have sensed that two new nobodies will soon be born."

Anakin's passive face showed nothing while Sakura's turned to one of excitement.

"Really now? So two new recruits then?" Anakin replied.

"yay! The more people the more fun." Sakura nearly yelled.

"Yes, and I want you two to do recruit them."

The two nobodies faces this time turned to ones of confusion.

"Wait, why not you? You recruited the both of us…" Sakura exclaimed.

"This is per say, another "duty" that comes with the two higher ranks. My previous number II and III also recruited new nobodies. I will take the next nobody to be born." Xemnas answered. He gave a cold stare indicating that this was final. Anakin and Sakura looked at each other and stood up.

"Very well Superior. Where are they?"

"Here they are." Xemnas said, handing the two files. "One world is very well known to me, my previous number X went there on missions many times. The other is a completely new world. That is why number II, who is going to that world, will take Keroberos with him to gather data on it. Keroberos has shown some talent in gathering information."

"Awww, I was hoping Kero-chan could come with me, Superior-sama." Sakura said.

"I am sorry number III but this is they way it must be done. I recommend you two leave immediately to those worlds. Have you learned how to use dark portals yet?"

The two nobodies flinched. Dark doors were now fairly easy to use but the two had forgotten all about dark portals. Sakura laughed sheepishly and put her hand on her head.

"Well about that…"

"I see. Well this happened with my previous organization too as well as me. These dusks will take you to your worlds and back when you call them. "Xemnas said while snapping his fingers. Two dusks appeared out of thin air and stood in front of the Organization members. Xemnas turned to the dusks and telepathically told them their instructions. He then turned to the two members in front of him.

"When they become nobodies, convince them to join. If they do not agree, I am afraid they must be… destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Anakin said, not because he didn't want to destroy a fellow nobody, but in confusion.

"Yes destroyed. They could expose our Organization. Our organization is weak at the moment. Although your powers are great, you must develop them more to stand a chance against our enemies. All nobodies eventually end up in twilight town after they are born. It is not understood how but they usually linger for an hour at most when they are born on their home world. Then they vanish and where they go is completely unknown. Then after a day, they awaken in twilight town, which is enemy held territory. I caught both of you and brought you to my beach before you went to twilight town."

"I see, so we basically have one hour?" Sakura said.

"Correct, if you take them out of their world before one hour, they will not go under the normal stages of a nobody."

"Plenty of time." Anakin calmly replied. "Who would actually turn down this offer? You'd have to be out of your mind."

"With that said, leave immediately. You're running out of time."

"Yes Sir!" Sakura saluted disappearing with her dusk.

"As you wish Superior." Anakin said while disappearing with his.

_Do not fail me you to. We cannot afford to lose two potential members._

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin soon found himself in that same area he had come through with Xemnas. Kero was flying by his shoulder and taking in the sights. He took the time to observe the area while the dusk opened another portal.

_Hmm, what an interesting world. Betwixt and Between Xemnas called it? It seems to be just an empty space._

The dusk beckoned for Anakin to follow and Anakin soon stepped into a dark forest. It was a clear night with stars and a crecent moon. Anakin and Kero were looking around while the dusk just stared at Anakin and said,

_My liege, if you have nay need of me please call._

"I will. Kero, don't you have something you need to do?"

'Yeah, just some basic reconnaissance and information gathering. Xemnas just wants me to gather data. Maybe I'll find some nice snacks around here."

"Sure. If you want, we can split up and you can head back later when you gather all your data."

"Sounds like a plan. Go and get that new member Anakin."

Kero flew off into the night sky while Anakin flipped through the folder. All he found out about this world was that it was called the Land of Shinobi and it was split into nations named after elements. His target was supposedly in the middle of the nation of fire in a village called the leaf. It would probably be a teenager and a male with a slight hint of demonic energy.

_Wow, that's really useful information._

Anakin just kept walking in the direction the map said until he finally saw some large wooden walls.

_What the- giant wooden walls? I'm so impressed by their defenses._

He was in mid thought when he suddenly felt a blade against his throat.

"Don't move. What is your business here?" The man behind him said.

Anakin suddenly found himself surrounded by 5 people including the man behind him. All were wearing masks and dark clothing. They had small daggers out and some sharp star shaped objects ready to throw.

"Oh so you guys are the ninjas I keep hearing about."

"Don't play dumb. You were trying to sneak in weren't you?" One of the ninjas said.

"Well you caught me. Hey you guys are pretty good getting behind me like that."

"Quiet. Now, put your hands up. You're being taken to inside for questioning."

"Now now, I'm sure there's a peaceful way to do this." Anakin said while raising his hands.

"But this isn't it!"

When his hands were around chest high, Anakin gathered electricity in his hands and shot forth a blast behind him into the shinobi. The ninja was instantly fried the ninja who flew back against the village walls. Two of the other ninja jumped into he trees while the other started to throw shuriken at Anakin. Anakin waved his hands and stopped the Shurkien with the force and charged them with electricity.

"What the..." one ninja gasped.

Anakin launched the electricity charged Shuriken back at the two surprised ninja. One managed to dodge but the other wasn't so lucky.

One shinobi jumped out of the trees with a short sword and ran at high speeds toward Anakin. Anakin, not being used to high speed combat yet, barley dodged the attack, but because of the force only obtained a small cut on his check. The ninja who missed went hurtling past Anakin. The ninja grinned at seeing the seemingly inexperienced warrior then stifled gasp as he felt his abdomen separate from the rest of his body.

The two other ninjas looked on in fury and awe as their companion fell to the ground in two pieces and the black cloaked enemy holding a glowing yellow blade.

"Shit a lightning user." One ANBU said.

"I don't know any wind Jutsus, do you?"

"No, but just don't use earth." The other said while forming some hand seals. The ninja jumped into the air and put his hand to his mouth.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**** (Fire Release Great Fireball Technique)**

Anakin turned and saw a massive ball of flame coming towards him. He just stared and didn't do a thing to dodge it. The fireball zoomed towards Anakin and hit straight on creating a small explosion of fire.

"We got him" the user of the jutsu said.

BBZZZZZZT

The ANBU who launched the jutsu screamed and fell to the ground in agony as force lightning consumed him. Anakin was standing with one arm pointing towards the ANBU with lightning coming out of it. The other arm was outstretched in the direction the fireball came from and was forming a faint yellow barrier that had visible lightning crackling through it. The other ninja quickly jumped out to attack Anakin from the side while he was defenseless. He first through a kunai straight an Anakin's head then started to from more hand seals.

The sound of steel tearing flesh was heard and the smell of blood filled the air.

"N-no" The ANBU stuttered, forgetting his hand seals.

Anakin had used the force lightning to pull the shinobi in the path of the Kunai. The kunai was now imbedded in the man's throat. The ninja's skin was horribly burned and smelled of smoke and now he had been put out of his misery by his ally.

Anakin dropped the dead ninja and turned to face the last one.

"I would run if I were you."

The remaining ANBU instead stood steadfast and formed more hand seals.

"Tsch. If you want me to kill you so badly, so be it." Anakin said. Anakin raised a finger and pointed it at the enemy. His finger started to glow yellow and visible lightning could be seen radiating from it. However the ninja didn't move at all. He then started to walk backwards. To Anakin's surprise, he did the same thing.

"What the…"

Anakin was forced to slowly put down his finger and the energy died down. Anakin looked down and saw the problem. The enemy had drawn a long shadow towards him that attached to his shadow. Anakin gritted his teeth and realized what had happened.

_I was too careless. This attack seems to attach our shadows together and makes me HIS shadow. This could be bad. But, let's see how he stands up to some real power._

Anakin closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A yellow aura soon engulfed him and he could tell it was working. The enemy ninja had formed a hand seal again and seemed to be putting all his power into holding Anakin.

_Damn it! How could this guy have so much chakra! He's started to break the shadow imitation technique! At this rate, he's going to be free and me out of chakra. The next ANBU squad comes around this area in about 5 minutes. If I can hold out till then…._

Too late. Anakin was starting to gain control again and he slowly raised his finger. Already fully ready for an attack, he now instead of using his finger opened his palm towards the enemy.

**Lightning Canon!**

A beam of concentrated lightning shot from Anakin's hand. The shot headed straight towards the enemy who had no time to think as he was instantly disintegrated. The blast continued on and created a path of destruction through the forest.

"I told him to run but did he listen? Hn. I wasted enough time. If the target already became a nobody… I better hurry. People would have probably seen that last blast and are coming now."

Anakin looked up and jumped over the large wall and landed on the other side. What he saw was a village, pretty primitive compared to his time. Anakin then smirked under his hood and headed into town.

* * *

Ninjas POV

"Wha- what happened here?!"

It was now morning and Hatake Kakashi had arrived at the scene of a battle outside of Konoha's walls. The ANBU were already at the scene investigating. Some other ninja were around observing the scene. Kakashi walked up and tapped one of the ANBU's shoulders.

"What happened here?"

"Last night, these five ANBU by the looks of it ambushed an enemy outside of the walls. However, they were all killed. Two was incinerated by either a fire or lightning jutsu. One was impaled by his own shuriken and another was cut in half. Another seemed to have been hit by one of his teammates Kunai. We do not know who or where the enemy is at the moment."

Kakashi was about to comment on what they were doing to catch the enemy ninja when Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage arrived on the scene. The ANBU fell to their knees to bow and the other ninjas turned towards her.

"Okay, I heard what happened. Get these ninjas inside for an autopsy. I want the whole village on lockdown. I don't want anyone entering or leaving. Is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

The ninjas quickly fell to the bidding of their Hokage as Tsunade turned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I want you to tell all available Jonin to search the village for any suspicious people.'

"Sure thing. But have my suspicions. What if it's…?"

"Akatsuki? That's a possibility. Who else could take out 5 ANBU after being ambushed? But Naruto's away with Jiraiya now. According to his info, they want the nine tailed demon fox inside him. Good things he's not due back for another year."

"Hmm but if is Akatsuki, we had better prepare for the worst."

Tsunade just nodded as she observed the scene of battle.

Unknown to both parties however, a small yellow plush toy had just heard the entire exchange and zoomed off into the city.

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin was pissed. Well if he had any emotions he would probably be pissed right now. He had searched the entire village and observed every teenage boy in the vicinity. Because he was not so adapt at reading auras, he used a small device that told him of their aura, whether it was dark, light, ect. So far, none had a hint of demonic energy.

Anakin, wanting to taste food, stopped at a restaurant to try to local food. He sat in a dark corner and ordered a colorful food called dango and waited for his order to be filled. Although they had their body, their body ceased to function completely, even the brain. However, their bodies weren't decomposing either; it was like their bodies were frozen in time. A power unknown was driving their bodies to move and allowed them to think and have their senses. It was like their bodies were possessed.

Because they still had senses, Anakin could eat but not digest. Later on, he was told be Xemnas he had to consume a pill to convert the food to pure energy. This could be done any time after they ate but it was better to do it sooner then have food build up in your stomach.

To blend in, Anakin was wearing his old Jedi robes and a straw hat he found lying about. So far, the disguise was working. Anakin had just gotten his dango and was chewing on it with some pleasure. Suddenly he saw a yellow animal appear on his table.

"Why hello Kero. What brings you here?"

"Yo Anakin-san. Well I got some information for you. Wait is that dango? Can I have some?"

Anakin pushed a stick of dango towards Kero who began to ravenously devour it.

"Now I believe you had some news?"

"The boy you're looking for is a teenage boy with demonic energy right? I just heard that he's out of town and not due back for another year. He could be anywhere!"

Anakin narrowed his eyes in anger. The boy was out of town? He could potentially be anywhere.

"But I have some info on his whereabouts. According to the leader of this village, he is being tracked by an organization known as Akatsuma or Akatsuji, oh yea! Akatsuki! Well he's being tracked by them so you just need to find them and then you can find the boy!"

"One question. Where IS Akatsuki?" Anakin said while sipping his tea.

"Uhh well I don't really know…"

Anakin set down his tea and stood up.

"No matter, I will find him. Failure is not an option. The boy must be recruited or destroyed. Kero, you go and do your business. I'll find the boy."

"How you going to find him?"

"I'm sure we have a device somewhere that can detect demonic energy."

Anakin slapped some money he had "acquired" on the table and marched out the door. He walked into a deserted ally and opened a dark door and vanished.

* * *

Naruto POV

"Where am I?"

Naruto woke up to find himself in a dark place. He tried to get up but found himself too weak to do so. He also noticed that there were chains attached to his legs and arms. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed he was in front of a massive statue. The statue had nine eyes and seemed to be gagged by a strange cylinder. Its neck went into the ground and in front of it were two hands, bound together with chains and its fingers pointing upward. Around the main head were strange pillars, like a tree was growing around the head.

"Well, well the brats awake, yeah."

"That's not good. Hidan, Kakuzu, you took too long getting here, the boy has awoken."

"Well if Hidan just had skipped his ritual, we would have arrived on time."

"Silence. Sasori, apply some of your poison. The rest of you prepare."

Naruto looked up groggily to find a large hunchbacked thing with a sharp tail above him. The tail streaked down and made a tiny cut on his neck. Naruto suddenly found himself devoid of any strength and slumped down.

"What happened? Oh yea, Akatsuki….

_Flashback_

"_Naruto, stay here and practice, I have a little business to attend too."_

_Jiraiya the Toad Hermit was with Naruto in a cave. Jiraiya was teaching Naruto how to make a better rasengan but at the moment he had to leave._

"_Where are you going?" Naruto questioned._

"_I have spies all over the place. I need to gather some info if you will."_

"_Liar. You're going peeping."_

"_I'm serious Naruto." Jiraiya replied. "They have information on Akatsuki. I need to know their movements to keep you safe for the time being. Why do you think I brought you here in this cave? While I'm gone, train on your chakra control but don't spike it too much or people will notice."_

_Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto._

"_Man, I really bet that Ero-sennin is going peeping."_

_Naruto then just sat down and began to meditate. After a while, he began to get impatient and started to practice the Rasengan again._

"_What are the chances Akatsuki will come? I'll just train a little then get back to meditating."_

_Little did he know Akatsuki was closer then he thought. Suddenly, the ground near him grew distorted. A strange thing started to come out and then it split to reveal a Venus flytrap with the strangest man Naruto had ever seen in it. What was significant though was that the man wore Akatsuki clothing._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us now." _

"_No let's have some fun first..."_

"_We must acquire him now. The leader has ordered the immediate retrieval of the 9-tails."_

_AHHHHHHHHH_

_Zetsu barley dodged as a rasengan exploded right where he stood. Naruto emerged from the crater with a clone charging up yet another rasengan..._

"_How troublesome. The others should be here by now."_

_Right as Zetsu said that, four other Akatsuki members appeared out of nowhere._

"_You're late." Zetsu said._

"_We had some trouble getting here." Said a tall man with a cloth over his face._

"_So this is the Kyubi? He looks weak." A man with a large three pronged scythe said._

"_Do not underestimate him." Uchiha Itachi replied, his Sharingan flaring."_

_The other Akatsuki member Kisame just nodded and drew his large sword. Naruto gulped. Five Akatsuki members had just arrived in the cave, their sole purpose to capture him. So pretty much he was screwed. Where was Jiraya when he needed him?_

_All he remembered after that was darkness._

End Flashback

Naruto didn't remember anything after that. Either he hit is head to hard or they ended the battle right there with some technique. Either way he was captured.

_So this is it. I die alone. With none of my friends around here. And I'm never going to be Hokage. Wait, how can I be Hokage now?_

After the Valley of the End battle, things had gone downhill. The council had deemed Naruto responsible for Sasuke's betrayal and escape and was going to get him executed but Tsunade managed to drop all charges at the last moment. The council in return, announced against the Third's wishes, the truth behind Naruto's past. Things got really chaotic from there.

Sakura, already in grief from Sasuke leaving, yelled at Naruto, even slapping him while addressing him as a Demon. A similar encounter happened with Ino. Out of everyone that went on the mission, no one had anything against Naruto. But upon hearing of the demon, his friends became "acquaintances". They did not doubt his good nature but didn't quite trust him as much after that. The only people that still believed in him were Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru. Garra of course and his siblings still had the same feelings for Naruto.

Upon word of this, Jiraya quickly took Naruto and left he village for three years to train while it village cooled off a bit from the incident.

_What is there left for me? _

_**Get Revenge**_

_Huh?_

Naruto found himself in front of the cage of the great Kyubi no Yoko who was staring at him with malicious intent.

"Brat YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!"

Naruto looked down and simply said,

"I know."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DIE! I SWISH TO LIVE TOO. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'RE SPIRIT!"

"That was destroyed almost 2 years ago."

"Brat, you must live."

"So you can live too? All I have left is a few friends and a village that hates me. And YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF IT!"

"heh then get revenge."

"If I were you, I would get revenge. Destroy those that have hurt you. Fell the pain you have felt and make them feel it too."

The Kyubi suddenly flooded Naruto's memories with every painful memory that he had.

Naruto screamed and fell on the half flooded floor with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Get revenge kid, take my power and live for that…:

Naruto stopped crying and stood up rapidly. He glared daggers and the Kyubi and yelled,

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID FOX. I DON'T NEED YOU TO ESCAPE. I CAN DO IT MY OWN WAY. YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN THE SITUATION ANYWAYS! I WILL ESCAPE AND I WILL KICK ALL OF THEIR ASSES BUT NOT WITH YOU! I WILL GET REVENGE BUT NOT BECAUSE OF YOU! I'LL DO IT MY WAY!"

At that moment outside of Naruto's body, a blue aura engulfed him. The Akatsuki members turned to him in surprise. The leader however just shrugged and jumped onto his position.

"Begin the Jutsu."

The Jutsu was commenced and nine spiritual dragons came forth to engulf Naruto. Naruto however was pumping out more and more Chakra.

"Something's wrong. He should be losing chakra, not gaining it."

Naruto's eyes started to flicker. Then his aura changed to a mix of red and blue chakra. Instead of fusing, it seemed to be fighting to gain control of the body. All the Akatsuki members were staring. This had never happened before. All of a sudden, Naruto's body stopped glowing. His body went limp and a dark aura came forth. It started to expand and it pushed to dragons away from him.

"All of you RUN NOW!" The leader exclaimed.

The members poofed away just in time as a massive explosion of chakra occurred. The cave they were in was completely destroyed. A dark pillar of energy streaked towards the sky and was seen for miles around. When the aura faded and the smoke settled, something was still there. A massive pure black fox with nine tails and yellow eyes sprang forward (imagine Naruto in four tailed mode except he is bigger and has yellow eyes). The fox roared out and vanished into a dark door.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Naruto groaned. He was clearly in pain but he felt something else. A sort of emptiness in him. One he never felt before. He opened his eyes to find a yellow plush toy with wings staring at him. HE jumped in shock and screamed.

"AHH WHAT THE HELL!"

"AHH YOU SURPRISED ME!" The plush toy yelled.

The plush toy was hovering a couple feet away from where Naruto was now standing. He was in the ruins of the old Akatsuki hideout. The ceiling had collapsed and rocks were all around Naruto. Naruto was at the moment thinking tow things.

How did he survive

Where he exactly was

What is this yellow doll doing flying in front of him

"So you're finally awake."

Naruto turned around to find a massive piece of the ceiling behind him and sitting on top a man dressed in all black. The man had brownish hair and blue eyes, with a scar over his right eye. Naruto stared at the man and jumped back only to find him being pushed forward by the yellow doll. For his size, he was pretty strong.

"That's enough Kero."

The doll just shrugged and scratched his head.

"Well I came to see what the new member was like. Looks like another teenager. Well, I'll be off. Got a job to do."

Naruto watched in wonder as the doll was surrounded by a dark orb and then vanished. He was then left alone with the strange man.

"Relax, were not enemies. I'm a friend."

"A friend, I don't even know you!"

"We are friends because we are alike."

"How so?"

"We are both nobodies."

Naruto was stunned. Another outcast like him? Were they really the same?

"I know what you're thinking right now. I don't mean nobody as in we are nothing to others but we are literally nobodies, a different race of beings."

"What! I'm human! I'm not this nobody you keep talking about."

"You _were _human."

"I don't believe you."

The man jumped down from his ledge and walked over to Naruto. Naruto became cautious but the man just took his hand and put it on his heart. Or where his heart should be.

"Wha what the hell? No heartbeat?"

"No heart either. We are nobodies, identical to humans except we lack a heart. Literally and figuratively."

Naruto just stood in shock at what happened.

"Allow me to explain. The body is made up of three things. The physical body that is the shell, the soul that allows you to think and act and the heart which give you your memories, and emotion. What happened was, you're heart was engulfed in darkness. When it is, a heartless is born, a physical manifestation of the darkness in your heart. When it does, the body and soul are usually destroyed."

"Yeah but what does this have to do with not having a heart?"

"I'm getting to that. Usually the body and soul are destroyed, but when a person's heart is strong, their body and soul are left behind and fuse to create another being known as a nobody."

"So what does it meant o not have a heart?"

"You are… an empty shell. You lack all emotions. You are incomplete and technically we don't exist. Yet we do."

Naruto was stunned. No emotions? He then noticed he felt nothing. No anger. No sadness.

_So it's true. All of it's true!_

"But I haven't finished yet. Nobodies were once all independent. But then, thirteen of the strongest nobodies came together to from an Organization. This Organization unified all nobodies under the common goal to gain their hearts back and their humanity. A long time ago, this organization was destroyed. But their leader survived to recreate the organization. I am Anakin Skywalker. Number II of Organization XIII. Their second in command pretty much."

"Ahuh, so if your leaders recreating this Organization and you're here, that means, you want me to join?"

"Wow, your not as stupid as the report says."

"Wait, WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! Well anyways why should I join? I heard you're Organization was destroyed, how do I know it won't be again?"

"Well, you have everything to gain and nothing to lose. When you join, you gain a seat of power over all nobodies. Second, you will gain new powers that can make you one of the strongest in the universe and finally, you can regain you're heart. Oh and you can gain anything else you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything. You name it. That was promised by the leader."

"Well then heck yea! I'll join! I have nothing to lose. I have nothing left in my old life except hatred and sorrow."

"Good. Superior will be pleased. Oh and just to let you know, the demon inside of you is gone."

Naruto lifted his shirt to find that like Anakin had said, the seal was gone."

"H-how?"

"When your heart was expelled, so was the demon. You have nothing in you now."

Naruto whooped and smiled. He tried to fell happiness, he really did. But it didn't come. He stopped cheering and a blank look appeared on his face.

"So who is this leader?"

Anakin just smiled and snapped. A silver humanoid creature appeared and created a dark mass.

"Right through here."

Anakin stepped aside and held his hands like he was holding open a door. Naruto, who had nothing to lose, stepped through the dark mass and onto Organization XIII.

* * *

Yay! Naruto's chapter is done! Jack is next then I'll have a chapter or two about their missions. Then I'll have Aerith. Wow, i'm tired right now. I have AP world history homework. i'm a sophmore right now in Atlanta Georgia. School sux. good day to you.


	8. Numver V The Corsair

Time for Captain Jack Sparrow. His will probably be the most unchanged. Sakura meeting Jack will be different because Sakura doesn't know specifically who's gonna be the nobody. Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord will still be here. Also, constructive criticism advised, especially on writing style. It just sounds kinda, boring and rushed.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"So, you want to join the Black Pearl ehhhh? Well, you look good, sign here. Har har har."

Gibbs had signed up yet another willing vict- I mean member for Jack's crew. Captain Jack Sparrow himself was sitting right next him along with Xaldin who was signing some other people up., previous number III of Organization XIII. Xaldin was dressed in typical pirate gear with a long navy blue cloak covering everything. Another one of their comrades, Xigbar, previous number II was by the bar drinking and chatting with some other pirates. Xigbar was the typical impression of a pirate in all grey, complete with an eye patch. Luxord, previous number X was gambling with some other pirates over in the corner. Luxord however, was dressed in English gentlemen clothes with a white shirt and red satin vest. The rest of his crew was drinking, singing or fighting each other. It was a typical day for Jack's crew besides the fact Jack needed to find 99 souls to serve on a ship full of supernatural entities in order to save him from 100 years of servitude.

"Xaldin, how many do we have so far?"

"That makes, 9."

"Oh. Only 90 more to go!"

"Yes, we're SO close." Xaldin replied sarcastically.

"You're no fun at all. I don't even know why I agreed to let you guys on my crew. Your gambler friend tried to kill me!"

"Yet here we are helping you out and sailing with you." Xaldin said not even looking at Jack.

"It was the most… profitable choice at the time."

"Oh? How?"

"Well getting three supernatural warriors with magical powers is a pretty good deal mate."

"I see." Xaldin said. Suddenly he looked up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes. Jack just looked at him and started to wave his hands over Xaldin's eyes. Xaldin's own hand shot out and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Sorry, just making sure your alive mate."

"Stop being foolish, but just now, I felt something strange, a familiar feeling that I can't quite place."

"Oh I get those feelings all the time. Have you been drinking too much rum?"

"I'm serious and you know only Xigbar drinks. Alcohol isn't suited for my tastes."

"Whatever you say. But NO pirate can resist the power of rum." Jack said while pointing his finger in the air. He froze as if in thought then brought his hand down. Then he said,

"Well, there is NO pirate MALE that can resist the power of rum."

* * *

Sakura POV 

"AHHHHHHH"

Sakura had jumped out of a dark portal a couple minutes ago and was walking down the streets of Tortuga. Sakura's personality had reverted back to her previous self's. But when she battled, she turned cold and completely emotionless. At the moment however, she was back to her kind, and cheerful self. That was until she stepped on a man who had passed out on the street. When she apologized, the man just got even madder and started to chase Sakura down the streets, knocking over even more people. Now, a mob was chasing after Sakura, firing guns, brandishing swords, and various other weapons.

"WAHHH I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE STOP CHASING ME! Wait I got an idea!"

Sakura looked up ahead and saw a man about to swing a sword down on another man who was sleeping. When running by, she grabbed the sword.

"Thank you!"

Sakura then turned and threw the sword into the crowd. It had the desired effect.

"Hey, you just hit me!"

"Did, not, you got hit on your own!"

"Hey you don't have a weapon, you threw it!"

The mostly drunken crowd started to attack each other instead of Sakura who had slipped into bar. She quickly walked up to counter and sat down. She was wearing clothing similar to Will turners except for a woman. Over it she was wearing a dark green coat. Sakura looked around. Pirates, pirates and more pirates. The only data she had on the new nobody, was that it's a male, and he's a pirate. Very descriptive data.

"Umm, can I please have some rum please?"

The barkeeper looked down at Sakura who was the smallest person in the entire room (besides the shorty guy in jack's crew).

"Aren't you a little young miss?"

Sakura dug her hands into her pocket and brought out a handful of golden coins.

"I see, well I'll get you a nice rum for you right here."

Sakura took the dirty cup with both hands and took a sip.

"PHAAA, ewww, that's gross. Uhh, can I have some wine instead?"

"Coming right up."

_I don't see what adults see in alcohol, it tastes terrible. Lets see if wines any better._

Sakura decided that wine was a lot better. After trying various kinds of drink, she decided she liked wine and hated everything else. Sakura just sat down and started to sip her Grape wine while watching some pirates go to a table and sign up. Then something caught her eye.

_No way… that's-_

* * *

"Xaldin, matey, can you go around and "recruit" other people?" 

Xaldin just stared passively at Jack.

"We need to get 33 people today, we only got 19."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm captain, I have to…" Jack takes out his compass and begins to play with it when…

"My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

"Commodore?"

"No, not anymore, weren't you _listening_? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane."

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere NICE!"

Norrington flipped the table over causing Gibbs to fall down. All activity stopped in the tavern. Xaldin started impassively, Xigbar brandishing one gun was staring open mouthed, Luxord was staring with one eyebrow raised, and girl in a dark green cloak and black shirt and pants was watching in shock. Jack however had taken nearby plant and attempted to sneak off unnoticed.

"So am I "worthy" to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Norrington spotted Jack sneaking off behind him and pointed a pistol at him.

"Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack ducked behind and went back and forth from behind a small pole but Norrington just kept on pointing.

"You're hired!"

"Sorry. Old habits and all that."

SHING

Norrington didn't have time to dodge as an ornate indigo spear shot forth through the sleeve of his shirt, causing him to stagger back in surprise and accidentally fire the gun. A fight quickly broke out in the tavern causing chaos and destruction. Xigbar hollered loudly, brandishing his guns, and jumped on the table. Xaldin recalled his lance and calmly walked over to Jack. Luxord smirked and shook his head and waded through the fight towards Jack as well.

"Time to go?"

"Aye!" all three said.

"Well go get our crew and let's go!"

Xaldin and Gibbs followed Jack around the tavern while he, strangely enough, tried on hats. Xaldin used his spear to deflect random projectiles while Luxord walked over, pulled Xigbar down, and dragged him towards their group. Norrington however, was just drunkenly fighting.

"Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?"

CRACK

Norrington slumped down unconscious and behind him stood a small girl in Dark green coat holding a bottle. She seemed to be surprised by her actions and was gaping at the fallen drunk. The tavern was silent again until the girl said,

"Hurray?"

The fighters cheered and the tavern immediately reverted to its previous state with people playing music, women flirting, and men getting drunk.

* * *

Sakura POV 

"Hmm, that was… interesting I guess."

Sakura had walked out of the tavern and was walking towards the port.

"Wow, I didn't know I had it in me! I could have never done that with a heart. But I still haven't found a nobody. But then again, how are those three still alive? And how are they human?!"

Sakura lightly tapped her head with her fist and gave a weak smile.

"Ehhh, I don't know anything. I don't even know if I should be Number III of a huge organization. I wish that everything was back to normal."

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Everything's been so weird this past week. I turn into a nobody, I join a huge interdimensional organization, I gain new powers, and I get sent to this world… But this is the only chance I got to return to normal, well not that my previous life was normal anyways. Hmm, I wonder what happened to the Clow cards anyways?"

In her thoughts, Sakura soon reached the docks when she noticed the one who started to fight, the 3 ex-nobodies, and the strange captain standing by a huge, black ship. She noticed that they were arguing and hid nearby to watch the conversation. Eventually, a pig was thrust into the fight starter's hands and they boarded the ship to depart.

"Hmm, I wonder where they're going. But, I could find a new nobody around existing ex nobodies. Well, it's my best chance yet. So, better get on that ship!"

Sakura stood and she remembered her previous thoughts.

_I will do this. I will come back. Just wait… Tomoyo-chan…Yue…Syaoran. Just wait, I have to do something right now. But I'll be back. I can't give up yet._

* * *

Xemnas POV 

A pair of orange eyes slid open. Xemnas was in his room of sleep again, and was there for around 4 hours. He awoke only because he felt something new.

_Another nobody, Anakin and Sakura should be recruiting at the moment so I will go._

Xemnas slowly stood up and walked out. Upon fully awakening, Xemnas discovered something new about the nobody.

"Hu hu hu! The target is already a nobody, and has been one for quite a while. I wonder how I missed this? And said nobody is inside this very castle!"

Xemnas walked down the hallway and up the stairs until he came back to the computer room. Upon reaching the surface, Xemnas had already disappeared in a dark door, leaving behind nothing but shadows.

* * *

Sakura POV 

A day had passed, and Sakura had spent a short night aboard the Black pearl. She had hidden herself in the cargo, and because she only needed 2-4 hours of sleep, she had awoken quickly and spent her time exploring the ship. Now, they crew was at an island, and was at an island, and apparently was digging for treasure.

_Are pirates really this typical?_ Sakura wondered as she silently swam to shore. Sakura was already an accomplished swimmer and nobody abilities had made the swim a breeze. Sakura had at her side, a short sword that she had borrowed from a slumbering pirate. If she brought out her scythe, the ex nobodies could easily figure out who she was. So Sakura stealthy reached shore and crept around until she found the pirates, digging for treasure.

Nothing happened at first when the pirates pulled out a box, and then another box from the box, but what interested her, was that 3 pirates were fighting over a box that could free a father, win freedom, and reclaim a position.

_Is the box really all that?_

She sighed again as she had found no nobody yet, and looked casually out at sea. The sight greeting her was a massive ghostly ship that seemingly sunk underwater.

"Okay…"

She turned back to find the following happening.

The three previous pirates were fighting off in the distance; two other pirates were running off with the box with a woman and the three ex nobodies in pursuit. She turned again towards sea to find a hoard of fish men with terrifying weapons emerging from the depths.

"Umm, what's going on? This is very… strange. But that box must hold something more precious then treasure for this many people to be after it. Better go check what's in it." Sakura said while vanishing in a dark door.

* * *

The Running POV 

Ragetti and Pintel were running at top speeds.

"Hah, they'll never be able to catch us!" Pintel sneered.

Just as he said that, Xigbar seemingly appeared out of nowhere with a gun pointed in their faces

"Sorry, dudes, but you'll have to hand over that box there."

The two pirates looked at each other and threw the box and Xigbar who stumbled back in surprise. The two pirates were then off again with laser arrows whizzing by them.

"Run you idiot run!"

Their progress was stopped again when Xaldin and Luxord appeared with Xaldin's spear at Pintel's eyes.

"Parley?"

The words were barley out of Pintel's mouth when a black blur zoomed past, snatching the box in the progress. Pintel and Ragetti were left with empty hands as a girl dressed in black clothing ran past them at high speeds.

"Who's that?" Xigbar said, while teleporting next to them.

"I don't know, but I believe that we should be more concerned about those fellows over there." Luxord said pointing behind them. The company turned to find Elizabeth Swann being chased by Davy Jones's crew.

"Well, isn't this interesting, he found out already." Xaldin said summoning the rest of his spears.

"Yeah, this I haven't had a decent battle in a while!" Xigbar said drawing his guns

"Well, guess you two can take care of this, so I will go find our little thief." Luxord said, pulling out his deck of cards.

"SWORD" Elizabeth yelled towards the group. Pintel tossed her a sword as the rest got into battle formation.

"Let's do this!" Xigbar yelled, while taking careful aim.

* * *

Sakura POV 

"Hmm, where the key to this thing?"

Sakura was running through the forests at high speeds, observing the strange box.

"I wonder what's inside of this thing? Must be valuable." Sakura said while putting her ear to the box and shaking it. She suddenly froze and slowly brought down the chest down from her ear.

"There's-there's a heart in here!"

"Oh and you took the chest without even knowing what's inside it girl?"

Sakura turned to find Luxord leaning against a tree.

"Who are you girl, and what are you doing here?" Luxord said, getting off the tree and shuffling his deck.

To his surprise the girl just gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Sorry, stealing isn't really my thing, but I won't give this chest to you. Oh and my name is ummm, not important?" Sakura shrugged.

_This girl must be terribly inexperienced in this. _Luxord thought. He stopped shuffling the deck and drew a card.

"Just give up the chest girl, and you won't get hurt."

Sakura trembled a little. She _was_ inexperienced. She was still in her innocent schoolgirl mind plane

_I really need to get some real resolve. I'm trembling because I'm scared, but I can't be scared. I guess my old self is hurting me more then helping. But I should know this by now. I can't get my heart back without killing someone. I promised, I would never falter again. So what am I doing now!_

Sakura slowly drew her sword. Before, she had relied on sword to guide her but now, she didn't have Clow cards. She learned a tiny bit one day from Anakin about swords when Anakin asked to exchange weapons for today. Would it be enough? Could she fight an ex-nobody without her powers and with a sword?

Sakura set the box down by a tree and got into a ready stance.

Luxord just sighed and dropped his card which suddenly multiplied in size.

"Let us begin"

Sakura charged forward and slashed, but a wall of cards defended Luxord, who shot out a couple of cards from his sleeve. She dodged sideways only to find another card waiting for her. It sliced her cheek as she cut it in half. Luxord was just standing still with his arms crossed, and letting his cards do all the work. Sakura was defending from all sides, and viciously cutting any card she could hit in half. But the number of cards was too much. Soon Sakura had cuts all over her body and was panting heavily. Luxord just shook his head and sighed.

"Had enough girl? Just hand over the chest…"

Except the chest was gone.

"Where's the chest?!" Luxord cried. Luxord began frantically looking around, leaving Sakura unattended. Sakura took this time to run off yet again towards the beach.

_Whew. That was close. For a second I thought I would have to use my true powers. He's pretty good, and he was just TOYING with me. I wonder how strong the others are?_

Sakura reached shore to find a rowboat. She looked around to find the fighters coming out of the forest. Looking in another direction, she found a giant wheel rolling towards her. Sakura stood, mouth agape, for a moment, then snapped back to reality. She ran over to the boat and saw a jar of dirt. She noticed that there was dirt on the floor of the boat, so she quickly opened the jar, and took out… a heart.

"ewwwww. Is this even possible?" Sakura mumbled, a little grossed out at the pulsing heart in her hands.

Sakura quickly put the heart in a small bag she fund in the boat, and ran off. The combatants completely ignored her and kept on fighting. Sakura ran into the woods and as soon she was out of sight, vanished in a dark door.

_

* * *

_Jack POV 

"ugghhh"

Jack sparrow woke up, and found himself on the black pearl. He slowly got up and looked around. The black pearl was in perfect condition, the sky was blue, the sun was glaring down, and the ocean was yellow.

"Huhhh?" Jack said while walking over to the edge of the boat. He found that the black pearl was actually in the middle of a desert.

"Okay, now, where am I and what am I doing here? Mr. Gibbs!"

Silence followed Jack's call.

"Anyone?!"

More silence. Jack walked around the ship and looked under clothes, behind doors, under tables and even in jars, in his search for his crew.

"Hmm. This must be Davy Jones's punishment. Ah yes, now I remember. I came back to save everyone from the beastie when someone who's name I will not mention, betrayed my emotions, and strapped to my ship so that I can die a cruel and horrible death by being eaten. Ah yes, what a… pleasant reminder."

Jack walked back onto deck holding a bottle of rum.

"Well this isn't so bad." Jack muttered while uncorking the bottle. He tipped the bottle over his mouth, but not a drop of rum came out. Jack started to shake the bottle, but still no rum. He started to shake it up and down over the deck and after a while threw the bottle against the pearl, breaking it, yet still no rum.

"Oh now that's cruel mate."

"Hey I finally found you!"

Jack turned at the new voice and found a girl dressed in a black coat jumping into the boat. Jack stared for a moment at the new arrival. Then, the black coat clicked.

"Hey, your, what's it called? Organization roman numeral for thirteen!"

"Hey, so you do know us! Well anyways, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Number II of Organization XIII. It's nice to finally meet you Jack Sparrow-san."

"So, what do you want? Have you come to be defeated, by _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

"Actually, hmm, what do I say, I'm new at this so give me a chance! Well to say it simply, the old Organization is gone, I'm part of the new one, and you're a nobody now, so we want you to join!"

Jack froze. A nobody? Wants me to join? I'M A NOBODY!?

"Hmm maybe I should have been a little more subtle." Sakura muttered.

"Deal!" Jack cried.

"Wait, just like that? No explanation, no convincing?"

"Yep. Well considering the circumstances, the choices are, 1, stay here for the rest of eternity and hope someone rescues me, and if I am, go on another quest to defeat the forces that oppose me and go through drama, betrayal, and eventually turn out in the end with nothing gained, OR I can join you guys, get my heart back, gain some nice powers, have a seat of power on an interdimensional organization, and be free from all my troubles on this world."

"Hmm, those are some nice reason. So you'll join us?"

"I Captain Jack Sparrow, will join. Savy?"

"Hey that was easier then I thought. Maybe this Organization business isn't that tough."

"Yeah, so, take me to this Superior you mentioned, Sakura."

"Sure thing!"

Sakura snapped and a dusk appeared and opened a portal. Sakura motioned to go in and entered herself. Jack looked back at his pearl one last time and thought the whole thing through one more time.

"Well, I'll be back Pearl. You have sailed with me for many years. But don't worry. I'll come back."

Sakura's thoughts however were on something else.

_He joined. Just like that! Maybe, I'm over thinking this. I should start to trust in this Organization. This is the only way. The only way to go back._

Sakura stood in the dark portal as Jack turned towards her.

Jack then stepped into eh swirling darkness. Through darkness faded into wisps of black smoke as silence overtook the empty land of Davy Jones Locker.

* * *

This took a LONG time to update. That's because I have to write two essays a week, have chemistry and Spanish homework every night, My math tests are killing me, and all while going to Sat school and such. Huh, too tired to think. Suggestions for improvement are welcomed. Flame away. 


	9. Number VI The Frigid Mage

I've been busy, whew. Wow. I'm really stressed right now. Anyways, these days, I've been watching a lot of anime and reading a lot of manga. I decided to include a little something known has Fate/stay Night into the story later. Wikipedia it for more information. 666 Satan will make an appearance. I'm intent on including a lot of them as subordinates. I'm in the middle of reading some others right now. If you want any shows in, ask me, I'll watch it and if I like it I'll include it. That sounds fair. So right now, its Aerith's turn! Basically, this will be really similar to the original version.

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 8**

Jack was happy. He finally managed to get out of that accursed locker and away from his old life. But now, he was in a swirling dimension of shapes and colors. In front of him was a nobody known as a dusk and Number III of Organization XIII, Kinomoto Sakura.

"So, mate, where are we going exactly?"

"Well, we're going to beet Superior-sama so we can add you to our organization, you'll be number V I think." Sakura said with a slight smile.

The Dusk then stopped and opened a portal in front of them which they stepped through. Jack found himself on a dark beach.

"So your finally here, Sakura."

Jack and Sakura turned to find a tall brown haired man standing in a dark coat. Beside him was a blonde, blue eyed teenager who was curiously peering at the new arrivals.

"Aw, you beat me Anakin-san." Sakura whined.

"Looks like I did. Well it doesn't matter because we can't really do anything until Superior gets here." Anakin said in a bored tone.

"Superior's still not here yet?" Sakura asked in a surprised tone.

"I think he has business. We should wait until he comes back." Anakin replied. "Oh yes, and this," Anakin said, pointing his arm in Naruto's direction, "is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Sakura waved cheerily. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Number III of Organization XIII."

"Heh, nice to meet you Sakura-san. There was someone in my old world named Sakura as well." Naruto replied, surprised from Sakura's happy tone. "So you're my superior officer?"

"Hey, I may be small, but I'm strong and perfectly capable of my position." Sakura replied in a tough voice.

"Well, forgetting about me are we?" Jack said suddenly. The three nobodies turned towards him and Jack walked forward in his awaked step.

"Well, you can call me _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Pleased to meet you mates."

"Oh yeah, this is Jack-kun." Sakura said.

"You forgot the captain, but I can let that slide I guess. Well I know Sakura here, and Naruto. What was your name again?" Jack said pointing at Anakin.

"Hmp. Maybe we should all just go around and say properly introduce ourselves." Anakin replied with crossed arms. "I am Anakin Skywalker, Number II of Organization XIII, ex-Jedi."

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Number III of Organization XIII; I was a sorceress and the ex-master of the Clow." Sakura said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, missing-nin of Konoha." Naruto said pointing to the headband on his head that now had a line through it.

"Well, I have no idea what any of your previous professions were, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the black pearl, pirate lord of the Caribbean." Jack said.

"A Pirate, sound interesting," Naruto said, taking a liking to the strange pirate.

"Hmm, ninjas, and sorceresses and pirates, oh my." Anakin said who was taking a liking to everyone in the organization.

"Wow, my life must have been boring compared to you guy's. Jedi's are galactic defender, and I know what ninjas and Pirates do." Sakura exclaimed in awe.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, where is this Superior?" Jack said.

"Right here."

A dark door opened and out stepped a tall silver haired man with orange eyes. All the nobodies on the beach turned towards this man. The man radiated a cold air of superiority and authority. Even the usually frantic Jack was serious. Behind him came a tall and beautiful brown haired woman in pink clothing. She radiated an air of calm and gentleness that no one had experienced before. However, the look on her face was somber and downcast.

"I am sure you have all been acquainted with each other. This here is Aerith Gainsborough. Another acquaintance. I am Number I of Organization XIII. Xemnas, the Superior. Now then, you two must have been brought by Number II and Number III. Step forward."

Naruto and Jack slowly stepped forward and towards Xemnas. Sakura leaned over to Anakin and whispered,

"Another member? Superior-sama sure got her fast."

"Indeed, looks like now we'll have 6 members in our organization."

"It's nice to have another girl in the Organization. Wonder what her story is?" Sakura mused.

_

* * *

A couple hours ago_

A lone woman lay on a white bed in a white room. Sunlight poured through the window casting long shadows over the room. The room was a basic room with a couch, desk, bookcase, kitchen attachment, and a door leading to the bathroom.

The woman on the bed slowly got up from her deep thought and went over to make some tea. Tea usually calmed her nerves.

"It's already been a month hasn't it?" Aerith Gainsborough mused to herself.

One month ago, she had "Died". One month ago, she had become a nobody. It was a month ago Cloud had returned to Hollow Bastion. But at the same time, Sephiroth returned as well. To infuriate Cloud, Sephiroth struck down Aerith. It had the desired effect. The last thing Aerith remembered was Cloud clashing blades with Sephiroth. When she woke up, she found herself to her surprise, I twilight town. She had wandered around for a couple of hours until a group of Dusks appeared and surrounded her. When she attempted to fight them off, 9 words fateful words were burned into her mind forever

_We only come to help our kind my liege_

Reluctantly, she allowed the Dusks to take her back to Hollow Bastion, where she set up a room in the massive castle. She lived there to this day, fighting off heartless that attacked her and living in secret.

"Will I be like this forever?"

"I wonder."

Aerith jumped in surprise and turned around. To her horror, a dark door appeared in her room and a silver haired man stepped out in the Organization XIII uniform.

"You're Xemnas. I thought Sora defeated you."

"Did you truly think that those puny keyblade wielders could actually defeat me?"

"Why have you come?"

"Now now, what is with the hostility I am sensing? We are both alike right?"

Aerith's determined face turned to one of sadness as she looked at the ground.

"Stop fooling yourself, you can't even _feel_ emotions Aerith Gainsborough."

"I said, why have you come?!"

"Well as you know, my organization has turned per say, good in your eyes. But I on the other hand am not to you. So I am recreating my organization."

"Wait… recreating… you want me to join don't you?"

"You have guessed correctly."

"Why even bother asking? Why would I join you?"

"Why indeed." Xemnas laughed as darkness rose beneath his feet. "Why indeed" Xemnas said as he vanished.

Aerith stood motionless for moment then sank down to the floor. A whistle was heard as the water started to boil in the pot and Aerith gave off a bittersweet smile.

"What would I do if I had emotions?"

**

* * *

**On a dark beach, a dome of red light encircled a silver haired man and a blonde haired teenager. The latter had just shook the silver haired mans hand.

"You are now Uzumaki Naruto, Number IV of Organization XIII, The Shinobi of Flame. Your element shall be fire, your nobodies, Ninja nobodies, and your weapons, kunai."

Four red kunai appeared in front of Naruto. Everything including the handle and the blade were crimson red. Uzumaki Naruto stepped forward and grasped one of the kunai and the light faded. The boy named Naruto stood in amazement in what had just happened and felt the new power course through his veins. Xemnas then turned towards a certain pirate.

* * *

"Back off now."

Aerith was walking through the hallways when a simple Shadow heartless appeared near her.

"Leave me alone." Aerith said emotionlessly. The heartless just stared back with its large yellow eyes then did the only thing it knew how to do. It attacked.

Aerith whacked the heartless with the staff she always carried around. It flew against a wall, stunned but not dead.

**Firaga Bullet**

Aerith shot a ball of intense flames from the tip of her staff and hit the shadow, destroying it instantly. She sighed and turned around only to face 10 more.

**Blizaraga Shot**

This time, a shot of frost came from Aerith's staff that spread out like a shotgun. Four heartless were killed while the others charged.

**Reflectaga**

A round shield surrounded Aerith and the heartless mindlessly assaulted it. The shield then glowed and shot forth outward the same force the heartless attacked with, instantly destroying them.

Aerith gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately it was short lived. Soon, hundreds of heartless were emerging and soon she was surrounded.

_Why today of all days. And what's going on? There are never this many heartless in the castle._

**THUNDAGA!**

Lightning suddenly appeared from the ceiling and stuck all the heartless in close proximity of her. Unfortunately, there were still many heartless around. The heartless stared blankly at her and started to melt into the ground and come towards her.

"You are now Number V of Organization XIII, The Corsair! Your shall have control over water. Pirate nobodies shall serve you and your weapons shall be… two guns."

Two guns materialized in front of Jack Sparrow, the new number V of Organization XIII. The guns were blue and had a long sleek barrel that was light blue. At the end of the battle were three spikes going left, right and up. The handle was very close to the main body of the gun and was in the shape of a spike. The spikes and the other parts were dark blue. Jack reached forward and grasped the smooth handles. His face remained emotionless. Then his face split into a wide grin. To bad he couldn't feel anything in reality.

_Is this it? Is this how I die? Alone! As a nobody. Without anyone. Without cloud. But what would he care? He has… her now._

* * *

Aerith was on the ground, battered and bruised. Her staff was too far away to reach. And she was surrounded by heartless. Not a very good predicament.

_I don't want to die… not yet. I don't want to die… as a nobody._

"Hmph"

BZZZSHING!

Aerith watched in wonder, as the heartless around her disintegrated into what she was. The hallway was now clear and she was alive.

'Don't we all want to live? Live until we become whole?"

Xemnas stood in front of Aerith watching impassively. Aerith turned her head away and muttered,

"I didn't need YOUR help."

"Stop fooling yourself girl. I felt what you felt. You want to become whole. You want to fill that aching hole in you. You want to live and gain your heart back so that you can return, return to the life you once had. And I'm the only one who can give you what you want." Xemnas quietly said while outstretching his hand.

"Come, Aerith Gainsborough. Come and I can give you what you desire. What you have desired for a month."

"I-I-…" Aerith stuttered. Aerith looked down at the floor.

_What would I do if I had emotions?_

Aerith looked up, and slowly, took Xemnas's hand. Xemnas pulled her up and Aerith suddenly found herself cured of all her wounds.

"Come." Xemnas said while opening a dark portal.

Aerith slowly walked towards the portal… and stepped in

_If I want to find out what I would do if I had emotions… I need to gain them back first._

"Now step forward… Aerith."

Aerith slowly stepped forward. The other four members watched quietly as Aerith went through the ritual. Xemnas again, extended his hand which Aerith shook. A light blue light surrounded the two and Xemnas proclaimed,

"Aerith Gainsborough, Number VI of Organization XIII. The Frigid Mage . Your element shall be ice, your nobodies, mage nobodies, and your weapon, the staff."

A Light blue and white staff appeared before Aerith. At one end was a round blue ball and at the other end was the Organization XIII symbol sticking out. The rest of the Staff had intricate carvings on them that were light blue while the rest of the staff was white. Aerith slowly stretched her hand out. As her hand was about to grab the staff, she hesitated.

_I…_

Aerith grasped the staff firmly and pulled it close to her.

_I want… emotions again._

* * *

SORRY I WENT PAST MY DEAD LINE! I was so bust this week. So much stuff due. I was busy. REALLY BUSY! Next chapter, A new challenge for the organization members? Memories at Hollow Bastion!


	10. Memories at Hollow Bastion

Yay next chapter, this chapter will have lots of FIGHTING we all love fighting right? Just finished death note, I loved the manga but I hated the ending (NOOOO I wanted him to die but not like that!) Possibly actually, very likely that Light will join the ranks of Organization XIII because it said when he dies; he won't go to heaven or hell but nothingness (OMFG PERFECT!) I just thought up of a crazy idea involving Bleach, Naruto and Death Note, a way to combine them all together in the story so that crossovers are already happening. WOOT!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 

Dark waves lapped onto the sandy beach where six people stood in the darkness. Three of the people were staring with some sort of expectancy towards a silver haired man in dark clothing while two others in dark clothing stood by and watched. These people were the first six members of the New Organization XIII.

"Friends, we are the first members of this Organization our goal, to regain our hearts and ultimate power from Kingdom Hearts. I tell you now; the road will not be easy from this point. We will have to fight, destroy and kill." Xemnas said in a mystic tone.

At the word "kill", a brown haired girl's emerald eyes flickered up from the ground for a second then reverted to their seemingly bored state. A taller woman gave off a more visible sign that she was uncomfortable by shifting nervously and bowing her head.

"I know that killing is unknown to some of us but it is necessary. But now, we are nobodies, do not fool yourselves with emotions you cannot feel. Killing will not affect you in any way, shape, or form. But now, know this. We are the six most powerful members of this organization, in rank and strength. Know that the powers you now have can cause incredible destruction beyond your wildest dreams. And now, it is time to test those powers."

Xemnas turned and opened a dark portal and beckoned for the members to step inside. The five other members stepped forward and into the darkness and emerged in the dark swirling nether land, Betwixt and Between.

"Umm question," The blonde haired kid known as Naruto said while raising his hand. "What do you mean by "test"?"

Xemnas seemed to ignore him and turned to face the five nobodies.

"You will have thirty minutes to test your new powers. Then we will go on and take the true test to enter the Organization."

Aerith, Jack and Naruto, expecting a test, stood by while Sakura and Anakin stepped forward in confusion.

"Hey, Superior, I thought we already took a test." Anakin said.

"Yeah, that's not really fair," Sakura whined.

"Do not worry, I am confident number II will be able to pass his test, but Number III, your test may be a little difficult." Said Xemnas who then warped away to avoid any further objections. The two sighed and turned to find the three other members looking expectantly at them.

"What?" Anakin said. "You heard Superior, you only got thirty minutes to test out your powers, and trust me, it takes a while to get used to."

"Well, since you know already, couldn't you well… teach us?"

"Sure!" Sakura said.

"Wait a second, Sakura; shouldn't you be taking the time to hone your own powers?" Anakin stated.

"Its my responsibility to help out lower ranked members, I'm Number III, third in command, I have to help and set an example for the lower ranked members." Sakura said eagerly. "You can go train, I'll stay and help."

Anakin looked over at the new recruits. If he went and trained by himself now, he would be distancing himself from the new members and look unfavorable to them.

"Fine, we'll help you guys out." Anakin sighed.

"Lets get started them. That Superior guy said my power is… Water! Well what does that mean?"

"Well, watch." Anakin said.

Anakin raised his hand and a massive blast of electricity shot forth, streaking towards the nothingness and finally disappearing from view. The tree new recruits all had different expressions. Naruto was standing with his mouth open, Jack was a little more composed, staring with a confused face, and Aerith stood, the least shocked because she could do similar things with Thunder spells, and because she knew the powers of Organization XIII.

"No-no hand seals." Naruto stuttered.

"Quite impressive mate." Jack said while clapping.

"Hmm, there was no incantation" Aerith pointed out.

Sakura stood by with her usually cheery face while Anakin explained.

"When you have a power, that means you have received a specific element such as air and fire and have complete control over that said element. Mines as you can see, is electricity."

"Yep!" Sakura said. "My element is wind," Sakura said while pointing a finger. A powerful gust suddenly blew forth that almost knocked the others down. "Your element is unique to you and you can do almost anything with it. You guys usually don't think of wind as much but…"

Sakura put one hand in front of her face like she was praying and after a second waved it. A visible streak of air shot forth and soon vanished in the distance. Although there was nothing to damage, making wind into a visible attack was quite impressive. Sakura turned back, her happy face gone, now replaced with one of total seriousness.

"You _must _develop and be creative with your powers. Or else, well, you probably won't make it through the test."

Naruto gulped. Aerith gulped. Jack grinned.

"So then, all I have to do is be creative with water eh?" Jack chuckled. "Well, I'm a pirate, the sea is our home and friend, although it can be quite cruel at some times. Oh and you don't ah veto worry about creativity." Jack said while walking off in one direction.

'Don't you want us to tell you the methods to draw out your power?" Anakin said with a raised eyebrow

"Don't worry, I can figure things out quite well."

"but-"

"I can do it! Savvy?"

The others watched Jack walk off about 20 feet away and stand for about a minute. He then came running back.

"Okay, there's no water, what's the catch?"

"Stay and learn." Anakin said while smirking.

_

* * *

30 minutes later_

A dark portal materialized in thin air and Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII stepped out. He looked around and found five nobodies in front of him standing at attention.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Sakura said.

Xemnas beckoned through the dark portal and the nobodies followed.

The six nobodies stepped out and gasped in wonder. They were on a platform surrounded by waterfalls. The only problem was the waterfalls were going up, not down.

"Now that's not something you see everyday" Jack mused.

The platform they were on was circular. If you walked in through one entrance, you would see a lower center section surrounded by a higher ring platform with thirteen gates set on it. In the very center was a strange machine. The New Organization stood in awe and wonder at the strange sight until Xemnas broke the silence.

"This is where the initiation will take place. In each of those gates is a near perfect copy of one of the previous organization members. They were made from their memories and have all their powers. To pass, you will defeat the member who held your rank last." (This is no joke, in final mix there is a place where you can fight all the organization members except they are Sephiroth level its called cavern of remembrance.)

The rest of the Organization stared, especially Aerith, who never knew the Organization had this in Hollow Bastion.

"Please go to the gate corresponding with your number and stand in front of it."

The five members silently went and stood in front of their gates, each with a different thought in mind.

_Hmm, The Freeshooter, his name was Xigbar, element space, weapons guns. I think I should be able to beat him. But that overconfidence cost me dearly. I should expect anything._

_Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. His elements the same as mine, his weapons, six spears. I don't know if I can… but I must. I must prove myself. Prove that I am worthy to be Number III. That way I can regain my heart and my life again. I have the resolve. I can't believe I'm thinking this but Bring it. I will defeat you._

_Wow, this past day has been the weirdest day of my life. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up in bed right now. But this is real. I can feel it. I'm now number IV of a huge powerful Organization that makes Akatsuki look like nothing. My opponent… Vexen, the Chilly Academic. And his symbols a shield? Or is that is weapon? I don't know. But I'm the ninja of flames and my element is fire. Chilly should mean he's ice. Right? If so, perfect._

_Maybe I've been drinking too much rum. Or this could be one of Jones' illusions. But who cares? This could actually be what it seems to be. A chance to gain everything that I want with no cost, no catch, no problems. My opponent. Lexaeus, The Silent Hero, his weapon seems to be a big sword thingy. Wonder what his element is. I wonder. But I think I can beat him. I think._

_This is it. To see if becoming a part of this was my biggest mistake or my best decision. If I make it through this, I can stay with Organization XIII, regain my heart eventually, come back to Hollow Bastion, and live normally again. Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. I heard of him, Sora never actually fought him or saw him though. But his weapon seems to be, a book? What does that mean?_

"Oh yes and you might want this." Xemnas said while snapping.

A dark aura appeared at Naruto, Jack, and Aerith's feet. The darkness crept up them and it its wake, was the Organization uniform.

"That's the Organization uniform, if you're in the Organization, its proper to wear it. Now a little information. The computer generated figures are similar in fighting style to the originals, but lack their intelligence and reasoning. Therefore, they are usually unable to dodge attacks and use the same attacks over and over again and sometimes will use the same move many times in a row. So to solve that problem, they have a "life bar" if you will. If you hit them, depending on how strong the attack is, their life bar will go down. When their life bar drops to nothing, they will be defeated. Good luck. Now enter the gates."

The five nobodies stepped forward and vanished into the gates.

Xemnas stood alone in front of the gates and his eyes drifted to the gate marked "The Graceful Assassin".

_Hmm, maybe I should have some fun too._

* * *

**Anakin vs. Xigbar**

Anakin stepped into the gate and the world went dark around him. Suddenly, he was in a room, but not just any room. The Hall of Empty Melodies in the Organization Headquarters. Anakin started to look around and then in front of him, a swarm of Data suddenly appeared. The data quickly materialized a human being and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The being was dressed in the Organization uniform and had multiple scars on his face. His hair was in a ponytail and had streaks of grey in it. What was most noticeable about the enemy was that it had an eye patch over his right eye. He was holding tow purple guns with pointed barrels and spikes on it underside.

Data Xigbar twirled his left gun and skillfully stopped the point of the barrel in the ground and swung the other gun over his right shoulder.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us."

Anakin stood confused for a moment then remembered it was a computer program. But he did indeed betray an entire order of beings.

Lightning crackled in Anakin's hands and they soon flashed into two yellow lightsabers which Anakin immediately ignited. Their usual hum was the only sound for a brief moment.

Suddenly, there was a white flash and Xigbar was gone. Instead, now the entire arena was different, there were orderly square holes around the arena, sort of like a checkerboard except half the spaces were gone, leaving a dark abyss below.

"So what you think?"

Anakin turned and saw Xigbar. Hanging upside down in midair and walking around like there was something solid there.

_Space is his element. So I should have looked more into his element, he can apparently change the landscape and defy gravity. Great._

Xigbar then stopped and pointed both his guns at Anakin and fired a flurry of bullets. Anakin barley had any time to react as he deflected all the bullets, sending some back At Xigbar who took them head on. Anakin's sense told him to turn and deflect, which was right on cue. Xigbar had teleported behind Anakin and fired another volley. Anakin deflected them again and then ran towards Xigbar and jumped to hit him. Except Xigbar teleported again. Anakin nearly fell into one of the holes but used the force to land him safely on solid ground.

_Damn. He can teleport. This going to be bad. And these holes are getting annoying too. Gotta kill him fast._

After another volley, Anakin used the force to trace Xigbar and jumped. Right as he jumped, Xigbar appeared and fired again. Anakin deflected all the bullets back at him and then proceeded to slash him. As he hit Xigbar, Xigbar let out some groans and hu's. Anakin used the force to stay aloft longer and let out a devastating combo. Right as he dealt the final and most devastating blow, the arena reverted back to normal.

_So far so good. It seems like hard blows make the stage go back to normal. So far all I've seen from him are basic attacks. Is this it?_

For around five minutes, the battle went on in Anakin's favor. Xigbar teleported, attacked, and repeated. Anakin deflected, sensed, and attacked Xigbar. Suddenly Xigbar vanished and appeared right above Anakin, guns pointed down. Anakin quickly rolled to avoid the barrage of bullets only to find that Xigbar was above him again. Anakin, taken by surprise, took a couple bullets to his shoulders and arms.

_Hmm, he's making use of his teleportation skills. But are bullets the only thing he can do?_

"Take this!"

Xigbar was right side up in the air and was to Anakin's shock, was charging one of his guns. About three seconds later, a massive bullet shot forth which Anakin easily jumped over.

"Hah, that the best you can do?"

BING BING

Anakin barley jumped sideways in time as the bullet he had just dodged, came right back at him. Anakin's right arm was badly burned; the bullet had grazed his arm but had left a noticeable mark

_What the hell?_

Anakin watched in amazement as the Arrow bounced off the walls of the room and somehow, was homing in on him.

"Damnit! This arrows getting annoying." Anakin muttered while deflecting the bullet which bounced off the walls and came right back at him. "And I still need to beat-"

BAM!

Xigbar and just shot Anakin right through his left leg and was now reloading his guns with a look of amusement on his face. Anakin gritted his teeth through the pain and pointed his finger at Xigbar.

**White Lightning! **(Guess where that's from)

A single shot of solid electricity shot forth like a beam straight at Xigbar who took it head on.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Xigbar yelled. Suddenly, the arena changed again. Anakin was alone on a small platform with Xigbar in the middle. Xigbar flung his arms out and a white aura enveloped him.

"Let me do a dance for ya!"

Xigbar pointed his guns straight ahead of him and started to shoot white bullets rapidly while turning around. Anakin simply jumped to dodge but then Xigbar vanished and appeared levitating away from the platform. As he somersaulted and twirled in midair around the platform, he let forth a rain of bullets. Most missed, some were deflected, and to Anakin's misfortune, some hit. Xigbar suddenly appeared above the platform again and twirled his guns.

"Now let's see how you dance!" Xigbar yelled while getting into a peculiar stance. Anakin slashed downward on Xigbar only to find that he was invulnerable. Anakin was on the ground wondering what was going on when it happened. All around Anakin, small portals opened up and a stream of bullets shot forth from all directions. Anakin switched his focus to purely defensive. Bullets flew in all directions as the force flowed through Anakin who was actually deflecting most of the bullets. In the end, Anakin suffered only minor injuries but was exhausted.

_Damnit! He's good. He has few abilities but makes good use of them. I need to finish this soon._

Anakin charged at Xigbar again who was just standing in midair. Suddenly the guns in his hands vanished and appeared right behind Anakin who jumped to avoid the barrage.

**Lightning Canon!**

Anakin extended his hand and a medium blast of electricity burst from it. The lightning flew towards Xigbar who was just retrieving his guns. When he got hit, he proceeded to charge up three, yes count them, three, Ultimate Bullets. Anakin was now dodging three bullets that were bouncing around the arena which Xigbar had just changed to a square with a small path extending to the middle where he levitated while Anakin was across from him. On top of all that, Xigbar was still shooting Anakin and teleporting his guns.

"That's it, playtimes over!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin un-summoned his lightsabers and pointed both hands towards Xigbar

**Extreme Style, 200 Million Volts: Thor's Hammer!**

A massive burst of solid electricity shot forth from Anakin's hand except the beam was square shaped instead of round... The beam was bigger then a house and streaked towards Xigbar who didn't have anywhere to dodge. There was a massive explosion and smoke filed the arena. Anakin stood, panting while the smoke cleared to show Xigbar. Xigbar was unharmed due to him being a computer program, but he was visibly tired.

_Its almost over, one shot should do it now._

Xigbar turned upside down and descended to the floor. He twirled his guns and the combined them to form a rifle. Then Xigbar vanished

_This doesn't look good._

Anakin started to look around but couldn't see Xigbar anywhere. Suddenly, a stream of bullets shot forth with amazing accuracy towards Anakin who had to run and jump to dodge the attack.

_He's exposed his position this is it._

Xigbar then shot a final precise hit which nailed Anakin in the head. Blood spouted from Anakin's head as he fell towards the ground. Then he vanished.

"Its over"

**Lightning Edge!**

Anakin moved so fast he left a small after image that showed what seemed to happen, but that wasn't the case. Anakin had moved with amazing speed towards Xigbar and had attacked. The attack which derived from his title was simply a fast dual cut to the opponent with blades of electricity coming out of his lightsabers. Xigbar looked back and Anakin with an expressionless face. There was another flash of light and the two were back on the platform. Xigbar lowered his stance and vanished in a burst of data. Anakin stood, with grievous wounds on his entire body. In all, he had a burned arm and multiple bullet wounds all over his body. But he won. He beat Xigbar

**Anakin vs. Xigbar: Winner Anakin**

**

* * *

Sakura vs. Xaldin**

Sakura stepped into the portal to find herself on a bridge in front of a castle at night. While looking around, there was burst of data in front of her. Sakura instantly summoned her scythe and held it at ready while the figure emerged. Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer stood in front of Sakura, his scythes behind him. He looked just like the one in Tortuga except he had on an organization uniform. Wind picked up as the scythes whirled around Xaldin at high speeds. Xaldin skillfully grabbed two lances in his right hand, one in his left, and had the other three levitating around him. Sakura looked at her single scythe that seemed so insignificant and shuddered. She closed her eyes and raised her head. She slowly breathed in then out. Then she opened her eyes. Her eyes were now completely emotionless, yet a cold seriousness radiated from them.

_Let's do this._

Sakura charged at Xaldin who suddenly raised his hands and had his lances twirl around them. A ball of compressed air shot forth. Sakura who wasn't prepared, barley raised a shield but was knocked back to the end of the bridge.

"Oww, He's strong." Sakura commented. To her surprise, Xaldin was repeating the action and another ball of air shot forth. Sakura this time jumped over the ball and seemed to vanish in thin air.

**Air Rush: Final Flower Blade.**

There was a streak of pink in the air as Sakura seemingly teleported behind Xaldin who was thrown backwards from the force of the cut. In Sakura's wake, besides the pink streak, were Cherry Blossom Petals fluttering through air. Xaldin recomposed himself and looked towards Sakura. Then he too vanished.

"Where-"

BAM!

Sakura sensed the attack coming, but didn't have enough time to react. Xaldin apparently had slammed a lance down from the top, creating energy shockwaves. Xaldin was nowhere to be seen but the lance was visible for a second before disappearing. Sakura however had gotten lucky and the attack had missed, but she was still caught in the energy waves. Sakura started to run forward and jumped right when Xaldin slammed two lances down. Then three, then four, then five. Suddenly, all six lances had appeared and were circling Sakura, no matter where she went.

_Here's his weapons, but where's Xaldin? Wait. OH NO!_

Sakura quickly raised her scythe above her head just as Xaldin slammed all six lances at the same time at one point from the sky. Sakura had caught the attack with the flat side of her blade, but the shockwaves had hit her, shredding her coat. Xaldin continued to push downward as Sakura pushed upward. The blade of the Scythe began to crack from the pressure and Sakura jumped sideways while Xaldin slammed into the ground.

**Air Cutter!**

Sakura waved her scythe and a gust of razor wind came forth. Xaldin was hit but ignored hit. Xaldin teleported forward and swung all of his spears at the same tome in sweeping motions a couple times until Sakura unleashed a combo on him. The fight continued on like that for a couple minutes, the two exchanging blades and Xaldin getting hit 99 of the time. Xaldin was almost dead, Sakura could see but she knew he had more coming. Xaldin began to glow green and ran towards Sakura, swinging his lances madly. Sakura tried to cut Xaldin but nothing happened. She jumped back a bit and pointed her hand at him.

**Air Bullet!**

A blast similar to Xaldin's came forth and slammed into Xaldin, with no effect. Xaldin then combined his lances to form a worm like creature then he rode off over the bridge and under it

_What's he up to?_

Her question was answered when Xaldin rose up, with a massive dragon made from his spears. The head separated into three parts and a ball of energy began to charge up.

_I guess I'll have to use my strongest attack to beat his. This is it. _

Sakura with scythe still in hand brought her hands back other right side like a she was charging a kamehameha wave.

**Extreme Air Rush:**

Xaldin pointed his dragon straight at Sakura and unleashed a torrent of slicing wind.

**DISINTIGRATING AIR CANON!**

A massive pink blast of solid wind energy shot forth from Sakura which easily overpowered the attack Xaldin unleashed. Xaldin's energy shield was shattered as he took the full force of the attack. There was a flash of light and smoke filled the area. Sakura blew the smoke away to find Xaldin, in a seemingly stunned state. Sakura was about to run forward when she thought up of something. She stood upright and raised her scythe to her face. Five pink spots appeared on the ground and five other pink scythes rose up. Sakura grabbed one and used the wind to keep them up behind her. A little unsteady, but Sakura had done it.

"Let's see how you like."

**Six Scythes, Hexaslash!**

Sakura charged forward with all her speed and used all six scythes simultaneously to cut Xaldin who was thrown backwards from the force. Xaldin's six lances levitated in place for a moment before falling in halves. Sakura had defeated Xaldin. Xaldin turned towards her weaponless and defeated, and vanished in a burst of data. Sakura stood, battered with blood dripping from her right side and head. Four of her six scythes fell to the ground, unable to be kept up nay longer. Sakura stood and fell backwards onto the ground and grinned.

"Whew, that was hard."

**Xaldin vs. Sakura: Winner Sakura**

* * *

Done! Others fights will be next chapter. Then it will be Jin! Wooo! **If you have any manga or anime suggestion, I'll watch and see if I can incorporate it (that is if I like it)** REVIEW PLEASE OR ELSE I'LL KILL MY BROTHER! MUHAHAHA!! 


	11. To Become a Somebody

Next chapter, more battles doncha know? I was busy because I had a fencing tournament so I didn't have a lot of time to write last week. Yay its holidays!! _**People should celebrate by giving me reviews!**_ YAY! Oh well, I have decided on a hell load of more subordinates from anime and mangas that I have been reading. I just caught up on D gray man, and watched some more subtle animes like Kanon and strawberry panic. Bleach, I have been a dedicated fan for a while, one piece and naruto too, maybe some more normal life drama mangas and animes. This organization is going to be HUGE!

Notice, so far exactly 3 people have applied to be my editors. Editors will also be beta readers (I learned that term from another fanfic) and will be able to give me suggestions. I got an official list of the editors duties on my authors bio. If you are interested, click on my name, and read it. I got an official trial and test run and everything. I have decided Authors applications will end on January 5th 2007. if interested read.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 

**Vexen vs. Naruto**

Naruto entered the portal find himself in front of some iron gates. Behind the gates was a mansion and behind him was a path leading into a forest. He was in-between the forest and the gate sin a small grass clearing. Naruto started to look around when there was a burst of data. From that data, came a man with long dirty blonde hair. A spiky blue shield was attached to his arm.

_So this is Vexen. Doesn't look like much of a fighter though._

Vexen lifted off the ground as the shield spun around him and stopped right in front of Vexen. Vexen put his hand to his head like he was thinking and suddenly, a strange crest appeared at Naruto's feet.

"Well whatever this is, it looks like trouble!"

Naruto jumped back off the crest and gathered fire in his hands. The fire materialized to form two red kunai with the organization crest at the end. Naruto threw them directly at Vexen but the shield moved to protect him. Naruto noticed the crest was following him so he ran to Vexen's backside. Unfortunately, Vexen was turning to face him, his hands still near his head and his eyes scrunched up in concentration.

Naruto got more kunai and threw it at Vexen from all direction, but the shield moved on its own to protect its master. Vexen then shot his hands forward, and a spiked ice wheel shot forth. The wheel floated in midair and twirled around, Vexen then started to chase Naruto.

Naruto jumped to avoid the attack but soon found three more ice wheels going at him. Naruto jumped into the air and brought his hands to his mouth

"Heh, lets try Sasuke's attack."

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Naruto leaned back and a massive ball of fire shot forth straight at Vexen who took it head on. Although it was indeed the same technique Sasuke used, no hand seals were required because of his element. All the ice wheels were destroyed and so was the shield. Naruto landed on the ground and took out another kunai.

"Aw crap!"

Unfortunately, Naruto had landed right on the crest on the ground. Now there were strange noises going off and strange random bursts of light. Naruto jumped of the crest and ran forward towards Vexen who was just standing there.

**Ho Bushin no Jutsu** (They use Mizu for water clone and mizukage so I assume that I should use ho for a fire clone because of hokage)

There was a burst of flame next to Naruto and a perfect clone of Naruto emerged. The clone put his hands near Naruto's open palm and began to move them around over his hand.

**Rasengan!**

A ball of spiraling energy materialized in Naruto's hand and the clone vanished. However, instead of using the attack, Naruto brought it up to his face.

**Katon: Rasengan!**

The ball turned from its blueish color to deep red then black with a reddish aura as Naruto blew fire onto the ball. Naruto ran forward at an impressive speed and nailed Vexen right in the stomach with his fire rasengan. Vexen grunted in pain and shot backwards and slammed into the wall. Upon impact, a massive flame pillar erupted from where Vexen was and the entire arena was engulfed in flames.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto emerged, his coat burned and tattered.

"Take that!"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and shouted triumphantly. Right then, an icicle emerged from the ground, right underneath Naruto. Naruto barley dodged but got his entire back grazed. Naruto grunted as more icicles emerged from the ground, barley missing Naruto. Vexen suddenly glided forward, massive chunks of ice orbiting him, and charged. Naruto dodged again and again as Vexen ran mindlessly towards him. Finally, Vexen stopped and started to chuck the ice blocks at him. Naruto simply brought his hands to his mouth and shot out fireballs to counter them.

"God, he survived that attack. What's next?"

BING!

Naruto vision was blurred by a gust of snow then found himself encased in a block of ice.

_Damn!_

Naruto began to power up his chakra which in turn released heat. As the ice block began to melt, the crest that had been following Naruto this entire time came right underneath him.

BOOM!

Naruto burst from the ice block but at that time Vexen started to laugh insanely. Suddenly, a thing emerged from ground which turned out to be… him in Kyubi form.

"What the hell?"

Clone Naruto charged forward and started to thrash wildly at Naruto while Vexen threw more ice wheels. Naruto punched Kyubi Naruto in the face, sending him flying, and proceeded to attack the new shield. Unfortunately, kyubi clone Naruto used his speed to seemingly teleport in front of Naruto and slammed his claw into Naruto. Naruto was thrown into digital wall that bent a little under the stress but soon returned to normal.

_Damn got to get rid of that thing first. Then I'll get Vexen. Wow, he's a lot tougher then I thought._

Naruto stood up carefully and decided to take a different approach to his usual head on attacks. Instead of attacking Naruto walked around Vexen, just fast enough to evade the emblem on the ground but kept his distance. Vexen, still smirking, simply made more ice spikes to send at Naruto while Kyubi Naruto mindlessly charged at him. Naruto just walked calmly as the piercing spikes and demonic clone closed in.

**Flame Pillar!**

Naruto threw his arms out and a column of fire erupted around him. The flame pillar incinerated everything five meters from him, including the ice spikes and the clone. Vexen however, was safely away behind his shield.

Once all obstacles were out of the way, Naruto charged yet again towards Vexen. As he ran, his fists started to glow orange and emitted a fiery aura.

**Burning Assault**

Naruto threw his right fist at Vexen's Shield with all of his might. The fist by then was completely engulfed by flames. The fist instantly shattered the shield and kept going to nail Vexen right in the stomach. Flames erupted from the fist, burning Vexen as the other fist sailed forward to pummel Vexen's chest.

Vexen was thrown back and slammed into the wall, covered in flames. Naruto stood and watched, panting with his fiery aura slowly fading. As the flames began to subside, Vexen emerged, standing perfectly still.

"Oh my…. WHY WON'T THIS GUY STAY DOWN!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Vexen took his shield and slung it over his arm and then simply vanished in a burst of data.

_Huh? _Naruto thought.

**Vexen vs. Naruto Winner: Naruto**

**

* * *

Lexaeus vs. Jack**

"Whoa, mate, you need to calm down."

BOOM

Jack narrowly dodged a pillar of earth that shot up from the ground as Lexaeus; former number V of Organization XIII slammed his red tomahawk into the ground. All Jack could do was jump and run around the arena as Lexaeus continued his earth attacks. Lexaeus was engulfed in a strange reddish aura that seemed to make him stronger, and madder.

"It seems as though from this predicament, that my predecessor uses earth and is very strong." Jack grunted in pain as Lexaeus grabbed him, slammed him against a pillar, and shot forth a line of rocks from the ground straight towards him.

Jack so far had hit him only twice. The first time was when the battle started and Jack shot forth a barrage of bullets and the second time was when Jack called forth his own pillar of water to engulf his enraged opponent.

"Now, what to- WHOA!" Jack yelled as Lexaeus lunged towards him and slammed the ground, causing rocks to shoot up from the ground. Jack took this moment to shoot forth another barrage of his water bullets and Lexaeus was distracted. Unfortunately, the bullets did little to stop the Silent Hero.

"Maybe I should have stayed in fish face's locker with the small hope of rescue." Jack muttered as Lexaeus grabbed him yet again, jumped into the air, and slammed him into the ground, causing more earth to shoot up.

Jack stood up coughing with a tattered coat and a couple broken ribs. Lexaeus just kept on attacking and attacking.

Jack decided from now on to dodge and find openings. Lexaeus was strong and fast, but couldn't catch the elusive and faster Jack. Jack continued to run circles around Lexaeus as he thought up of a plan.

_Hmm this is certainly a tricky situation. I have guns and water, while he has earth and a giant sword thingy. And he's stronger, so close attacks won't be of much use. But the arena s too small for long range attacks. Hmm. What can I do, that s the question. Wait, the question should be, what can I do with water?_

Jack then jumped as far away from his opponent as possible and slid his guns into his belt. He cupped his hands together and slowly spread them apart. A ball of water formed immediately and soon jack had an orb of water the size of an elephant.

"Its time to play my way."

Jack threw the dense orb of water at Lexaeus who took it on head on. The water however, won the confrontation and pushed Lexaeus back and soaked him, and the battle field in water.

"Al right, lets go!" Jack whispered.

Lexaeus charged Jack again but Jack used some water around the arena to form a small whip of water that curled around Lexaeus's feet. The silent hero tripped and fell face first into the ground. Jack quickly pulled out his guns and unleashed another barrage of bullets as Lexaeus slowly stood up. Right when Lexaeus stood up, Jack used more water to form dense cylinders of water. Lexaeus turned just in time to get slammed in the face with the dense water. As he staggered back, the other cylinder slammed into his stomach, sending him flying. Jack then jumped into the air, water in is hands.

**Aqua drill!**

Jack turned the water into a spiraling drill of water and threw it right into Lexaeus, who was hit in the stomach, and slammed into the arena floor.

"That's how it felt mate, just repaying the favor!" Jack said as he landed on the floor.

ROAAAAA

Jack was thrown back as a bigger energy aura engulfed Lexaeus, who was getting up slowly.

Jack put his guns away and created a barrier of water as Lexaeus attempted to slam the massive tomahawk right into his face. Jack buckled under the pressure but stood firm as Lexaeus pushed onward. Feeling Lexaeus grabbing him, Jack formed more water into his hands as Lexaeus threw him into a pillar. However, Jack had created a water chain around his arm and Lexaeus's, using the momentum to swing around Lexaeus, catching him off balance.

Jack let go of the chain as Lexaeus fell yet again but this time he did not pull out his guns.

**Five Ton Water Punishment!**

Raising his hands, Jack summoned all the water in the battle field and made even more water to form a perfect dense cube of water. Jack motioned his hands towards the ground and the five ton block slammed into Lexaeus who had just gotten up. Right after the block squished Lexaeus, it exploded, covering the entire arena in an inch of water. Jack pulled out his guns and shot mercilessly at the stirring Lexaeus.

"Why won't he STAY DOWN!"

ROAAAAAA

Lexaeus was engulfed in yet a bigger energy aura that pushed Jack into a pillar from the sheer force. Jack squinted and felt the energy start to fade and saw Lexaeus jump into the distant darkness past the arena.

"Now, where is he- ah!"

Jack watched in horror as the glowing aura started to zoom towards the arena at breakneck speeds. Jack quickly formed a feeble water barrier as Lexaeus slammed into eh arena, sending earth flying everywhere.

When the dust settled, Jack was on the ground, bruised, bleeding, and broken with Lexaeus standing over him. Jack slowly stood as Lexaeus grabbed him yet again and threw him into a pillar. Jack watched hopelessly as a line of earth was sent straight at him-

"Stop"

A shield of water shot up and blocked the attack as Jack, warily got up from the ground.

"I don't really care anymore," Jack said as he stumbled forward warily. His cheerful mocking tone was gone, replaced by a tired and cold voice. "If I enter this organization thingy. Right now, all I really want is for you to go away."

The water in the arena started to wrap around Lexaeus who responded by throwing out his energy aura. The aura sent the water flying but the water came back and wrapped around Lexaeus, stronger. Soon Lexaeus was submerged in a sphere of water as Jack raised his hand. Motioning, Jack caused Lexaeus to slam into the ground, pillars, and barrier around the arena. Finally Jack stopped his open palm and clenched it.

**Water: Intense Pressure.**

The water started to contract and squeeze the digital life out of Lexaeus who was helpless in the sphere of water. Lexaeus was squeezed so hard that he actually exploded in data, ending the match.

"Sorry mate, I'm just really tired right now and I need to get some rum."

(I bet some Naruto fans could see the inspiration for this, don't worry, that's probably the only time Jack will do moves like that, I already have a unique move set for him)

**Lexaeus vs. Jack: Winner Jack.**

**

* * *

Zexion vs. Aerith**

_Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, is just as hard as a thought._

WHAM

Aerith was thrown back as yet another book slammed into her. Aerith quickly stood up and ran sideways to dodge the rain of books, clutching the staff with both hands. Looking around at the desolate landscape of Zexion's "book world" Aerith wondered how to get out, and how to win this battle. Right when the battle started, Zexion had used some kind of spell to trap Aerith inside of his weapon, the book (this is all true folks, go to you tube and type down Zexion and watch his KH2FM battle.)

Aerith had tried everything to hit Zexion. An assortment of normal spells such as Fire and Thunder, her staff, and some of her new ice abilities. But all of her attack seemed to pass right through Zexion, who just floated around, a book levitating in front of him.

Zexion just kept on pummeling her with books and strange energy attacks. In one attack, there were three areas illuminated by light. One area was blue while the others were red. The blue area was the "safe zone". Unfortunately, the blue area kept shifting randomly from one of the three areas to another. When Aerith first encountered this attack, she failed and was bombarded with a rain of comets while Zexion stood laughing in the "safe zone".

So far, data Zexion had used that move twice. The first time, Aerith would have died if not for her ice shields and Curaga. The second time she nearly made it to the "safe zone" but missed, barley defending herself yet again from the rain of comets.

But now it was different. Aerith had fought for a while with Zexion and so far had memorized ALL of his moves, which he used over and over again. There was no difficulty in blocking or dodging Zexion's attacks now, which now seemed pretty feeble. But the problem now was attacking.

_He is defiantly ex organization XIII. If I'm not mistaken, he is actually living in Hollow Bastion right now. Such a young boy in the Organization. But he's strong. But mi must defeat him. Because I don't want to be a nobody any more. I want to be a somebody._

**ICE STORM!**

Aerith raised her staff and waved it towards Zexion, creating a gust of icy wind. Unfortunately, the attack passed through Zexion but it did hit something.

"Of course, the book!"

The book was slightly frozen and still levitating in front of Zexion who took no heed and sent another barrage of books that Aerith dodged. Then the arena went black and three familiar lights appeared on the ground.

Aerith however calmly walked over to one spotlight and stood there. Patiently while the ground rapidly changed between red and blue. The light began to slow down then…

"Got you"

Aerith summoned two icicles to pierce through Zexion's book. The area around her was enveloped in a barrier and Zexion was stuck in there too. Like a sitting duck.

As the book was pierced, a weird green light appeared and the arena vanished and the two were now on the original battle field which looked like Destiny Islands except it was in ruins and a purple storm whirled around them.

Zexion out of the book however, was nothing. His element was illusions which he used to great effect in the book world, but in reality, he was weak. Zexion floated backwards to use his book trapping spell again but Aerith was faster.

"I'm sorry, but I must finished this"

Thud

Aerith had hit Zexion square in the chest with her staff and whispered.

**Ice Age**

In a single second, the entire arena was covered in ice, including Zexion. Aerith slowly withdrew her staff and then mercilessly smashed the frozen figure of Zexion.

"Sorry, really. You were an okay person in Hollow Bastion when we first met, but you're in reality… just a data figure."

**Zexion vs Aerith: Winner Aerith**

Zexion's figure eroded away and the entire arena went blank. A small blue portal appeared in front of Aerith. Aerith was sporting some cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and bad bruises all over her body. But she walked forward into the portal like nothing happened. As she emerged, she found that everyone else was waiting for her.

"Ah, the final member made it through, good job." Jack chuckled.

"I'm impressed that everyone made it through." Anakin said. "Not in a bad way, it's just, well, what are the chances?"

"Hey are you saying I'm weak?" Naruto yelled back. "I mean, I'm stronger then most people here."

"Hey, hey, lets just all calm down now." Sakura weakly said while holding her hands up. "We all made it through. Which means, we're all officially Organization XIII now. Were a team."

"Indeed number III." Xemnas said. "But you all look like you're in pretty bad shape. Number VI?"

"Yes?" Aerith replied.

"You know healing spells correct? Please heal everyone."

"Very well."

Anakin probably got of the lightest. He had a bad burn on his right arm and multiple wound son his body that appeared to be arrow or bullet wounds but otherwise he was fine. Sakura had bad opening on her chest that seemed to be a spear wound, her left leg was torn up badly, and she had a bad head wound. Naruto had frostbite on his left hand, a multiple gashes on his legs, a broken rib, and a badly bruised cheek.

Jack was probably the worst off, with serious bruises all over his body, a massive gash that ran diagonally across his chest, and the bones in his arms and legs were on the verge of breaking.

Aerith toiled away furiously while Xemnas watched in silence and the other members complimented her graciously.

"Impressive, I never knew healing could be taken this far."

"Amazing! If we had this in our world…"

"Wow, your better then the medic nins in Konoha!"

"Nice powers mate. Wish I could do that."

Aerith smiled and continued to heal. The members were beginning to bond and become friends. Compared to the thick atmosphere before when they all met, the mood was now relaxed with the members idly chatting.

Xemnas watched them all, observing their personalities.

_This Organization is to say very good. They are not like my previous Organization, incompetent, rebellious, and distrustful of each other. The previous Organization did not get along very well, something I could have fixed. As a result, we fell, blinded by their dislike of each other. But this Organization can get along. They are a stronger Organization, a new organization._

* * *

Read and review now! OR ELSE I WON'T WRITE! jk, ill still write. This chapter took a while because I got tired of writing fight after fight, and I got distracted by the internet. Anyways people who want to become beta readers editors, please go to my Bio and read the wanted post. To get to my Bio, click on my username. 


	12. Missions Start

**Chapter 11**

"Finally I got this down!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"Good job, Naruto, you finally mastered the dark portal in a week, where it only took Jack and Aerith three days to." Anakin said idly, on a couch while reading a book.

A week had passed since the test and hollow bastion. Since, then, Sakura and Anakin had been busy, helping the new members adjust to their new life. The first couple of days were just hardcore training but after that, it had been a mix between relaxing days, and intense training. And true to Xemnas's word, the members defiantly got along.

Anakin and Sakura, although different, were close, because of their ranks and because they were the first two members and had time to socialize for an entire week. Jack and Naruto also formed a tight nit bond. Sakura had also become good friends due to them being the only teenagers in the organization so far. Jack had introduced Anakin to the delights of Rum and Sakura and Aerith had formed a bond between girls.

Besides those certain bonds, the Organization generally got along fine. So far, there were no arguments, no coveting of each others powers or position, no trouble.

Right now, Naruto had just warped into Anakin's room using a dark door. Anakin, whose room was now lavishly furnished, just stared impassively at the powerful, yet slow boy.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said in mock anger.

"Nothing much. However…" Anakin replied, "Good job on learning to use it."

"Heh, you guys helped out a lot."

"It didn't seem to help much though…" Anakin said with a slight smile.

"Why you-"

Just as Naruto was about to show Anakin how much he had really learned about his powers, a dusk appeared through the portal that led to the room and bowed.

_My lieges, Superior is requesting an audience. _The Dusk telepathically said.

"Very well, to the meeting room right?"

_Yes my liege._

Anakin waved his hand to dismiss the dusk and turned to Naruto.

"Looks like we have a meeting, Naruto."

"Uhhh, where's the meeting place again?"

"Oh yeah, your new, so I'll show you there."

Anakin opened a dark portal this time and stepped through it with Naruto right behind. As they stepped out of the darkness, Naruto gasped in awe as he stepped into the council room. He was on a raised circular platform with the Organization crest on it. Around him were thirteen thrones, each with the roman numerals I through XIII below them. All the thrones were identical except for the fact that the lower the number, the higher the throne. The thrones were distributed randomly around in the order, 1 6 9 11 2 8 13 5 12 7 3 10 4.

"Yeah this is our throne room." Anakin said proudly.

"Hey hurry up!" Sakura yelled from her throne.

The two quickly warped up to their thrones and looked around. Everyone was present, except Xemnas. After a minute of chatting, their Superior warped in.

"I am sorry for my tardiness," Xemnas said in a loud clear voice, "but I believe it is time to give you your first official missions."

All the members in the room straightened up in sharp attention to their superior and anticipation of their first missions.

"Number II and III, I have found two new members for you to recruit."

Everybody in the room gaped; two new members? Already?

"You may come to my office after the meeting to obtain information." Xemnas continued ignoring the surprise of everyone in the room. "Now, Number IV, your mission, you will go to your original world, and give this message to the leader of the organization known as Akatsuki, I am considering them as potential allies."

At this, Naruto clenched his hands and looked up rapidly at Xemnas.

"No offence, Superior, but they…"

"I know, number IV. But do not fool yourself. You do not hate them, you are incapable of hating them, if you think about it, your powers now rival that of most of their organization. And think logically, having them as allies would be better then having them as annoyance." Xemnas said without hesitation. "So please, comply with this request."

Naruto sighed in defeat and slowly nodded his head, thinking about how he was going to face the organization that turned him into a nobody.

"Number V, your mission will be an alliance mission as well, with Davy Jones of your world. As I said with Number IV, please understand."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, already accepting of the fact that his former enemy was going to help their organization.

"Number VI, you will go to Twilight town and investigate a strange aura I have sensed there. That is all." Xemnas continued onto Aerith who simply nodded.

Xemnas looked around at his half finished organization and said,

"These are your first official missions; carry them out with utmost importance. On your missions, eliminate any potential threats to us and keep the organization in the shadows. If you find any human nobodies, you may take them as your subordinates or bring them to the castle for the other members if you do not want a subordinate. Please remember, our organization cannot be made known to any outsiders besides those we choose to know. If everyday humans found out about all of this… the results would be catastrophic. Remember that, secrecy in our advantage. Meeting adjourned."

With a nod the five new members of Organization thirteen disappeared into the darkness to carry out the will of the organization.

* * *

"Welcome Number II and III, shall we get to business?"

The interior of Xemnas's office was to say in one word, bleak. The massive room had no lights and was illuminated only by the tiny Kingdom Hearts outside the massive window that took up one wall. The room had no furniture besides a large metal desk with a computer, documents, and other office tools, a large black chair, and a couple of armchairs around the room for guests. There was no door into the room; the only way one could enter was through dark door.

In this dark and empty room, Xemnas sat in his black chair, his elbows on the chair's arms and his hands clasped. Anakin and Sakura stood impassively in front of the desk, waiting for orders.

"These are the two folders for the new members," Xemnas said looking down at two black folders on his desk. "You will find all the known information I have gathered about the two soon to be born nobodies. Both will become nobodies in approximately two days. You are dismissed."

Anakin and Sakura quickly grabbed the folders of the desk and warped off to their respective rooms to prepare for the mission.

* * *

"Why do you have to come with me again?!"

"Ehh, Superior said I could choose who to go with. So I decided to come back to this world to study it some more. This world is incredibly fascinating."

Hood up, Naruto walked under the heavy torrents of rain with Kero flying at his side. Naruto had just received information that the Akatsuki leader was positioned in the village hidden in the rain with only one other member with him.

"Damn, do we have to ally ourselves with Akatsuki? I mean, come on."

"Kid, we have to forget these things some times. Besides, right now, they have no reason to kill or attack you because you're offering them an alliance with a super cool interdimensional organization that could wipe them out."

"I know I know, right now, my current self has nothing against them and actually supports this, but my old self still left his imprint on me."

"Yeah yeah, I got it kid. Just keep your cool in there. Don't do anything rash."

"I know. But if things get ugly, you might have to back off little so you don't get burned."

"Are you underestimating me?"

"Maybe, maybe. Wow, looks like we're here."

In front of the pair, a large metallic city appeared in the torrents on rain. Naruto stared with no emotion on his face at the city and stepped forward.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

A black figure emerged on the top of a sand dune and scanned the horizon and saw…. Sand.

"Yep, it's as empty as I remember it." Jack mused.

Jack was back in Davy Jones's locker, because by his logic, if he escaped the locker, Jones would come back in here to see if he was really gone, so he was probably around here somewhere. But there was one flaw in Jack's plan.

"Ahhhhhh, where is that squid head anyway? Doesn't he care that Captain Jack Sparrow is missing from his locker?"

Jack sat down on the dune and summoned a bottle of rum.

"Yep, this is undoubtedly the most useful technique in this entire universe." Jack sighed as he uncorked the bottle and took a long draught.

"Hey, hey you over there!"

Jack straightened up at the voice and looked around. Seeing no one, Jack took another drink when,

"Hey it's really another human!"

Turning around, Jack saw on a dune about 100 yards away, three beings, a young girl with orange hair, a scrawny looking teenager, and a fish man from Jones's crew. The girl was waving towards him with the fish man and the boy looking on.

"Humans? In this hellhole? Hmm wonder what they did?"

Jack used a dark door and instantaneously appeared in front of the trio. All three stepped back in shock as Jack emerged from the darkness.

"Hello mates, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, wait, your Jack Sparrow! The one Captain sent down here!" The fish man, who was now seen to have mussels and clams growing out of him, yelled out.

"Yeah, but I escaped from this place!" Jack shouted triumphantly.

"If you escaped, why are you still here? The scrawny bow replied.

"I just happened to come back because I'm looking for Jones."

"Jones ehh?" The fish man replied. "He's on the surface being held prisoner on his own ship by the East India Trading Corp. You won't find him down here!"

"Oh." Jack said plainly. There was a silence as the four stared at each other until Jack broke the silence.

"Well anyways, what are you three doing down here?"

"I'm here as punishment for disobeying orders." The fish man replied. "I found these two down here but they don't know anything about Jones!"

Jack turned to take a closer look at the pair. The girl had orange hair with red ribbons in it. She was wearing a blue jacket and yellow undershirt. The boy however was scrawny and hunched over. He had medium black hair and shadows under his eyes that made in look like he hadn't slept for days. His finger was on his mouth, and he was observing Jack with an utmost curiosity. Both seemed to be Japanese.

"Hi what are your names?" Jack called out in Japanese.

"I'm L" The boy said stoically.

"I'm Sawatari Makoto, can you please get us out of here?" She cried.

"I don't know…" Jack replied. "I don't really feel like it."

"I'll do anything Auuuuu."

"Then if I get you out of here, you two must become my indentured servants in my crew!" Jack said with glee. "And you fish man thingy." Jack said turning to the unfortunate soul. "You tell me where Jones is, I get you out of this place."

"Heh, why not?" The fish man smirked.

"Sure!" Makoto said not knowing what an indentured servant was.

"I accept, it's not really like I have a choice." L said looking down at the ground.

_Wow that was easier then I thought._

"Okay, then I'm getting all of you out of here." Jack said motioning with his hand and a dark portal appeared on the white sand. The fish man chuckled in amusement and went through the portal while Jack ushered the uncertain Makoto and L through.

* * *

"Hmm, this world is too normal."

An hour ago, Anakin had stepped out through his dark portal into a world that seemed like a primitive version of his own. Walking through the city, he found this world to be… pleasant, peaceful, and normal. Too normal.

To blend in Anakin had on a pair of jeans and a dark shirt with a grey jacket over it.

_The people in this world have a strange fashion sense._ Anakin thought while stopping in an outdoor café, to review his folder.

"Hmmm, my target, name: unknown, sex: probably female, age: late teens to early twenties, distinguishing figures: good at martial arts. Wow, this is almost as broad as Naruto's profile."

"Hi may I take your order?" A waitress suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Um yes, may I have a coffee please?"

* * *

In the world Sakura went to, instead of being in a pleasant town, Sakura was in a dense busy city. Standing on a skyscraper with the words **Mishima Zaibatsu **on it, Sakura peered down at the mass of lights and sound below her.

"This worlds exactly like my old world. Except I haven't been to cities like this before." Sakura said in wonder. "I wonder if any magic is in this world too." Sakura sighed as she looked up at the dark empty sky. The lights from the city blocked out the stars so the only thing that could be seen in the sky was the cold lonely moon.

"This organization… right now it looks like things are going to be okay."

* * *

"I'm glad we could understand each other Pein-san."

"Hmph."

Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, shook hands with Naruto as his partner, Konan, looked on. The two were surrounded by rubble from the fight. When Naruto entered the city, Pein immediately attacked and after some talking, the two reached an agreement.

"Whew, as expected, the leader of Akatsuki is powerful. I probably would've died if we kept fighting. Looks like I got a lot more training to do." Naruto chuckled.

"You have become quite… powerful compared to your original form, Uzumaki-san." Pein replied, his face emotionless. "So we have come to an agreement?"

"Yep, we want you and Akatsuki as allies and we gather the rest of the Biju for you. My Superior will come later and you two can have a proper discussion."

"Very well, we will ally, and we hope the Biju will be delivered?"

"Yeah, but we want you to do one task for us first."

"A task was never part of the agreement." Pein statically replied.

"Don't worry, it's an easy task, and it will be beneficial to you as well, the task is… to kill Orochimaru."

"… As you say, that task is in both of our best interests, and it will be quite simple."

"Heh, see? I told you it would be easy. Well I'm off; I got to report back to Superior."

"Wait Uzumaki-san, please go to this area on the map." Pein said, throwing Naruto a map. "There, you will meet other Akatsuki members; they are currently looking for one of our rings. I believe it would be beneficial if we gave it to you."

"Ring? Oh yeah, I remember someone mentioning the rings before, so all Akatsuki members wear them?"

"Yes, unfortunately, one of our members was recently killed… by your friends."

"Really? Wow they must have gotten stronger while I was away." Naruto grinned. "Wonder if they can beat me?"

"Indeed, Uzumaki-san, but please get going. Find the ring and you can keep it. In the meantime, I will prepare to destroy Orochimaru."

"Heh, now your talking." Naruto said, disappearing into a dark door.

Pein stood where he was, unmoving until another voice called out.

"Are you sure about this Pein?" Konan asked. "Shouldn't we consult him first?"

"I am sure this is the best decision." Pein responded immediately. "Their 4th in command is nearly my level and he has only had time to practice for a couple of weeks. In one year… imagine how powerful he could be. Then multiply that by the 13 for each seated member."

Konan simply nodded, understanding what Pein was implying. Organization XIII could annihilate Akatsuki if they were enemies.

Naruto stepped out of his dark door near a massive pile of rocks. He sighed, stretching his arms when Kero hit him on the head,

"IDIOT! Killing this Orochimaru was never part of the mission. What's up with that?"

"Relax, Orochimaru would have been an annoyance to us later anyways, better to get rid of annoyances while they are young. Also, just say it was some… personal business."

"Whatever, I'm not taking the blame if we get in trouble. So this is the place?" Kero said.

"We have been… expecting you, Naruto-kun."

Turning, Naruto came face to face with Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and two other unknown Akatsuki members, the Venus Flytrap one that helped subdue him, and a strange boy with a spiraling orange mask.

"Uchiha Itachi." Naruto growled in a dangerous tone.

"It seems as though our respective organizations are now allied." Itachi droned emotionlessly,

"Thank god for that, or I would probably kill you right now." Naruto replied, a smirk on his face.

"Indeed, but now's not the time for these trivial matters. Our leader asked us to deliver this to you."

Itachi extended his hand and in his palm was a single ring with a kanji on it that read as, 玉女 _gyokunyo _or the Virgin.

"Hmm," Naruto said taking the ring and observing it. "Does it have some sort of meaning?"

"Yes, it is worn on your left thumb and it is part of our ritual to seal Biju." Itachi replied.

"Tch, sealing demons?" Naruto said in a low tone. "Thank god we are allied or I would carush this ring right now."

"Heh, whatever kid, we did our part, go now." Kisame said.

"Why don't you guys go? Pein wanted to see you guys anyway. Besides,I want to see the battle site," Naruto said, walking past the members.

"Whatever you say, Uzumaki-san," the Venus flytrap said, vanishing into the ground.

"Awww, you took Tobi's position." The Orange masked boy said as he shook his hand at Naruto.

"Don't worry, a new position will open up soon." Naruto said smirking.

"What? Oh well, I'm off!" Tobi said poofing away.

After Itachi and Kisame followed suit, Naruto walked into the battlefield. Red puppets were everywhere, most of them broken or completley destroyed. Some were still intact but on the ground, unactivated. Naruto noticed however that in the middle of the puppets was a different puppet, it had red hair. Upon clsoer inspection, it had a smoother face, and a heart?

"What the hell?" Naruto said, kicking the puppet over.

"It seems as though, you have found my corpse, Uzumaki Naruto."

Turning around, Naruto stood face to face with the exact same person on the ground below him except he was actually flesh and bones.

"It feels strange to havereturned toa human body." The man said, looking at body on the ground.

"You." Kero said pointing at the man. "You're a nobody! I can feel it!"

"Hmp, I don't even know what I am anymore." The man replied. "All I know is, I am sasori of the red sands and this is where I lost to your comrades, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ex-comrades." Naruto said, looking at the body. "But if you're a nobody, why's your body here?"

"If you mean that," sasori said, " it's not my real body, I don't have a body anymore, I turned myslef into a puppet."

"Woah, that's… intense." Naruto said, surprised. "Did it hurt?"

"Excrusiatingly." Sasori repleid with a slight smile.

"Well, Sasori, now that I've replaced you," Naruto held up his hand. "Looks like your out of a job."

"What are you suggesting?" Sasori said. "I can still fight, so I will killy ou and reclaim my position.

A random puppet flew straight at Naruto, weapon posed to strike.

BOOM!

The puppet was blown to smithereens as a fireball struck it dead on. Sasori stared as Naruto stood, hand open towards the remains of the puppet.

"No handsigns," sasori breathed.

"How about I offer you a job, one part of a stronger Organization?" Naruto smirked, not even glancing over at the smoldering puppet.

* * *

Sorry for the long update, luckily I have the other chapter almost done, it might be up as soon as tommorrow. Yay! Read and constructive criticism please! 


	13. Number VII The Shadow Assassin

Clap clap clap A Common Hero has stepped up to become the third editor/beta reader/possible cowriter. Everyone give him a big round of applause. I probably won't be accepting any more. But if you are really bored and desperate, send me a application and i might consider it.

This Chapter was edited completley by A Common Hero

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 

"Tch, why the hell would a Nobody be in here?"

In the ruins of a burned down building, Anakin strolled around, trying to find the soon to be 7th member of Organization XIII. About five hours ago, Anakin had reached the world. Fifty five minutes ago, the Nobody was born.

I only have five minutes left, if I don't hurry… ah never mind. There she is.

Unconscious on a pile of rubble, was a young purple haired girl, either in her late teens or early 20s.

"Finally. So this is the target, hmm pretty young too. Such a shame young people these days are turning into nobodies." Anakin sighed. (Anakin is by my calculations 22, Naruto is 15, Sakura is 14, and Jack is unknown so I'll put him at 34. The girl however is 16.)

"Time to wake up, friend." Anakin droned loudly while nudging the girl with foot. The girl stirred slightly and after a minute woke up.

"What in the…"

"Finally. Listen, we don't have much time so I'll make it short." Anakin said hastily. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, Number II of Organization XIII. Organization XIII is an interdimensional organization with incredible powers made up completely of nobodies who are basically beings without hearts. Without a heart you actually don't exist and you lack emotions. Right now we want to recruit you has number VII of Organization XIII. Please accept this offer."

"Huh?" The girl said, clutching her throbbing head.

"What in the world are you talking about? I-"

Suddenly, Ayane, in mid sentence, simply vanished.

"Hmm. This isn't good, I ran out of time." Anakin sighed, putting his hand on his face.

* * *

"SPARROW!" 

"JONES!"

Jack comically mimicked Jones' behavior as he entered the immortal captain's cabin unannounced. Jones advanced upon Jack in fury as the crew member, L, and Makoto looked on.

"I don know how ye did it Sparrow, but mark my words, you will spend the rest of eternity on this ship!"

"Eternity seems like an awfully long time." Jack replied. "But I'm not here for that, just give me a little time to talk."

* * *

"Welcome to the Castle that Never Was!" 

Naruto, Kero, and Sasori had just arrived in front of the castle that never was. Sasori looked on in awe as Naruto walked towards the massive door.

"Yo, lets go, we gotta meet superior now."

Sasori wordlessly followed, taking in every detail of the massive white castle as Kero flew off in another direction to the computer room.

"So, what is your Superior like?" Sasori asked curiously, wondering who would be powerful enough to control someone who almost beat Pein.

"Well, he's strict, strong, and well, he has that thing that makes you want to follow him. He just seems… great. But he's pretty scary sometimes and is a little stuck up."

"Indeed I am, Number IV."

Naruto literally jumped into the air as Xemnas appeared behind the two nobodies.

"Greetings there Number IV, I hope the mission went well?" Xemnas asked seemingly ignoring Naruto's comments.

"Ah y-yes Superior-sama. Oh and I brought this Nobody. If possible, I would like for him to become my subordinate."

"Another Nobody…" Xemnas mused as he looked Sasori up and down. "He is indeed powerful, and he is certainly a Nobody. I will allow him being your subordinate. But please hand him the paperwork and return it to my office so I may evaluate. Ah yes, may I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sands."

"Welcome Sasori, to Organization XIII." Xemnas said warmly, snapping his fingers. "This Dusk will show you to your room. Good day to you both." A Dusk appeared out of thin air and bowed as Xemnas disappeared into a dark door.

"Whew." Naruto sighed. "I could have sworn he was going to kill me there."

"Indeed, Uzumaki… sama." Sasori said, turning to follow the dusk.

* * *

"So, I simply ally with your 'Organization XIII,' and I get this 'Power of Heartless' and you'll get me heart back?" 

"Yep pretty much."

It was settled. After hearing the entire story, and seeing Jack's new powers, Jones was convinced. Organization XIII had their second allies.

"Okay," Jack said, reaching into his coat. "So here's the first part of the deal."

Jack threw Jones a sack that contained his pulsing heart.

"Finally…." Jones breathed, clutching the heart with his right hand.

"Yep, the other power will come soon. Oh and since you have your heart back you can go destroy, maul and annihilate the EITC."

"You actually thought I wouldn't do that?" Jones said grinning evilly.

"Of course, now I'll take my leave. Can't keep Superior waiting."

Jack lifted his hand and a dark portal appeared to whisk Jack away to The World that Never Was.

"See ya." Jack said, walking through. Jack soon emerged in the streets of the World that Never Was and decided to walk to the castle instead of teleporting. Stretching his arms, he mused, "Hope Jones doesn't go over the edge. If he did, well…"

Jack then realized there were footsteps behind him. Looking back he saw… L and Makoto. A strange expression appeared on his face and he kept walking. As he realized they were still following him, he looked back again then continued to walk. This kept on going until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack yelled, while turning around his hands up. Makoto squeaked and fell down while L stood in mock silence.

"Hmm, you have some fortitude there boy."

"Are you going to keep ignoring us or take us with you?"

"Oh yes, now I remember, I made you my indentured servants correct? Well I just remembered, I can only have Nobody servants or "subordinates" as Superior calls them, and I don't think…"

"Take us to your Superior. Both the girl and I. I believe we are… Nobodies." L calmly stated.

Jacks stood still for a second then burst out laughing.

"How would you know you're a Nobody, I didn't even know until I was recruited."

"What do you have to lose?" L replied.

"Fine, fine whatever, but if you aren't Nobodies, we'll have to kill you. Savvy?"

"Deal." L said.

"Ehh? L, L-san, can't we think about this for a second." Makoto said in panic.

"Relax. I am confident, by the explanation of Nobodies I have just heard, I am confident that we are Nobodies."

"Okay, that's good and all. But let's get going, I have a report to deliver."

"Okay, all ready, let's go!"

* * *

Aerith took one last look at the computer and the strange mechanical contraption she was bringing with her, and turned to open a dark portal. The contraption was a palm sized energy reader, similar to Anakin's when he went to recruit Naruto. Aerith, Superior had told her, was allowed to prepare a bit for the mission before going. It seemed as though the strange aura coming from the town was lingering, and strangely had multiplied. 

I believe it is an influx of… stronger Nobodies. Once you get there, gather them all up and bring them to me Number VI.

Those were exactly Xemnas's words. And this was the time to prove to everyone, including herself, that she could be part of this Organization.

As she turned to walk out of the compute room, a small yellow being entered the room.

"Yo Aerith-san. Getting ready to leave?"

"Yes, Kero. I am. Is Naruto already done with his mission?"

"Yep, just got back, even got a subordinate with him."

"I see." Aerith replied, surprised Naruto already had recruited a subordinate.

"Yo Aerith!" said Jack, who had just entered the room. "Getting ready I see."

"It seems like you and Naruto finished your mission quickly." Aerith said, turning to acknowledge Jack's presence. 'How did it go?"

"Easy, pretty boring too. But I did pick up two humans who claim to be Nobodies, if they are, I'm making them part of my 'Subordinate Crew.' Ooo that has a nice ring doesn't it? My 'Subordinate Crew!'

"It sure does." Aerith replied, giggling a bit. "Hmmm, well I have to go now, gotta complete my mission,

"Sure thing Aerith, just don't do anything stupid now!"

"Good luck Aerith-san." Kero said, turning to go to the computer.

"Thanks, I'll be careful."

* * *

"My god, where could that Nobody be?" 

Anakin walked down another alleyway in Twilight town, searching for his target.

_I know I sensed her emerge in Twilight Town, faster then I thought too. But where is she?_

Anakin sighed, yet again, as he dwelled on his thought and as he drew his lightsaber.

"You can come out now, unless you want me to destroy you right now."

"Tch."

From the rooftops jumped a blonde haired teenager that was dressed in a boy dressed in a strange garb and holding a traditional long sword.

"Hello there. Sorry but your not the person I'm looking for." Anakin said, not even glancing at the boy to the side of him.

"What did you say?"

"But, you seem stronger then the average human, and you don't seem like a native to this world." Anakin replied, his eyes shifting over to him.

"I have no idea what you just said but I knew it, you know something about why the hell I'm here right?"

"Perhaps, but it's not like I'm going to tell you."

"Well, I need to get back to my world; I have a promise to keep. My name is Tidus, that's all you need to know before I beat the information out of you!"

Tidus charged Anakin, long sword ready to strike.

"Heh."

BSHHING!

"The…hell?" Tidus said falling to the ground, broadsword cut in half, and a long gash across his chest.

Anakin didn't even move from his position, his extended arm holding a ignited lightsaber, a yellow blade emerging from the hilt.

"You're lucky I don't have a reason to kill you, Tidus. I am Anakin Skywalker. That's all the info you're getting out of me, boy." Anakin said, advancing on Tidus's struggling from.

"Wait Anakin!"

Another figure dressed in all black jumped down from the rooftops. Pulling down her hood, a kind looking woman started towards Tidus.

"Aerith? Why are you-" Anakin started.

"My mission was to come here and pick up all the human Nobodies in the vicinity. This here is one of them."

"Wha-" Anakin said. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the energy of the boy.

"Eh, whoops. Looks like I didn't notice. Sorry, boy."

The boy looked up at Anakin, trying to feel hatred, but found none.

"Don't move." Aerith said, waving her staff over Tidus. A green light enveloped Tidus and soon his injury was gone.

"This is a cure spell?" Tidus said, surprised.

"Yes, but now please come with me, I will answer all your questions in due time." Aerith said, smiling at Tidus.

Tidus slowly got up and Aerith beckoned for him to follow as Anakin strode up beside Aerith.

"So, Anakin, why might you be here?"

"Well, I lost my Nobody. I felt her appear in this world a few moments ago."

"Lost your target? that seems so out of character for you Anakin. Well I might have picked her up, come and see."

Aerith had picked up quite a number of soon to be subordinates. Anakin, Aerith, and Tidus all walked up the slope towards the plaza and Anakin saw the Nobodies. By one bench was a group of five, One in a kimono with white hair seemed to be the leader while beside him was a purple haired boy with a head sticking out of his neck, another boy with 6 arms, a fat orange haired boy, and a feisty looking red hair.

By another bench was another boy that had half white hair, half black hair, with matching clothes. Beside him was a calm, shy looking girl that was covered in a brown cloak and a cat girl with very suggestive clothes. Close by was a young long haired man with a bandaged arm and an older looking man with strange eyes and a horn coming out of the right side of his head. Another man with glasses and a bandana stood beside them.

On the other side of the Plaza stood a knight with blonde hair in full plate armor and a massive broadsword. Beside him stood a man in black with red and black tattoos all over his body and his hood up. Near him was a blue haired, red eyed, teenager who had on an expressionless face. Next to her on a bench was a dark haired man with a metal claw for his left arm and a red cape over his black clothing. And finally, to the side, was a teenage girl with purple hair.

All people present looked up as the trio walked in.

"You seem to have found… quite a lot, Aerith." Anakin said glancing, around. "Ahh and it seems she is here as well." Anakin said when he saw the purple haired girl who gaped in astonishment at him.

"You there, girl, come with me." Anakin said. "We have…need of you."

"Her name is Ayane," Aerith whispered. "Don't worry, Ayane." Aerith said smiling. "All Anakin wants is to talk with you."

All eyes turned to Ayane who slowly stood up and walked towards Anakin who had opened a dark portal.

"Enter, please, so that we may talk in private."

As the two vanished, Aerith looked around at the remaining nobodies.

"Well before I take you to our world, may I here all your names once more?"

"Tidus" Tidus instantly said.

"Kimimaro Kaguya." The pale white haired boy said.

"Kidomaru" said the boy with 6 arms.

"Tayuya" said the red head.

"Jirobo" said the fat one.

"Sakon, and Ukon", two voice said simultaneously as the other head emerged out of the purple haired teens body, shocking everyone.

"Jio Freed" said the white and black haired boy.

"Yuria" the brown cloaked girl said.

"Ponzu" said the cat girl.

"Kujaku" the long haired man with the bandaged arm said.

"Ikaros", said the strangely shaped old man.

"Jack Crescent" The bandana and glasses wearing man said.

"Siegfried Schtauffen" the knight proclaimed.

"Darth Maul" the tattooed man said.

"Ayanami Rei." The blue haired teen replied.

"Vincent Valentine." The red caped man said, smirking at Aerith.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ayane nervously said, while following Anakin through the World of Darkness. 

"Did Aerith there explain to you what's going on?"

"Yes."

"Then how would you react if is said you are not fit to be a subordinate?"

Ayane instantly backed off, in a fighting stance.

"I refuse to die, I will become human."

"Tch, when did I say we were going to kill you? You're not fit to be a subordinate. Therefore, you will become… a seated member."

"What?" Ayane said breathless. "Wait, she said the seated members are the top thirteen members, and I-"

"Why do you think I came to find you before in those ruins?" Anakin said, as if this was obvious. "I was ordered by our leader to bring you to him so that he could initiate you as Number VII of Organization XIII."

"Me, a seated, member of this Organization XIII?"

"Well first you have to accept."

"I will regain my heart." Ayane said with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Good, Anakin said, opening another dark door.

The two emerged on a dark beach right in front of Xemnas, hood down who seemed to be expecting them.

"Greetings, Ayane. I take it you have accepted our offer."

Ayane nodded carefully, unsure of if this was still reality.

Xemnas extended his hand in politeness and Ayane accepted.

This time, instead of light, darkness enveloped the pair as Anakin looked on.

"You are Number VII of Organization XIII, the Shadow Assassin, Ayane. Your element shall be darkness, and your nobodies, Assassin nobodies. Your weapon… the ring blade."

Ayane was engulfed in the darkness and as it faded, left behind the Organization uniform. In her hands, was a black ring that was edged on the inner and outer sides. There was a small black handle that could slide along the ring so she wouldn't get cut holding it.

"Darkness…" Anakin whispered, as Ayane looked in awe at her uniform.

* * *

Edited a couple mistakes out. yay! Read and review. yay! Constructive criticism! yay! 


	14. Number VIII The Stone Fist

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. So read and enjoy, even though this is one of my shorter chapters.

**Chapter 13**

"Well well, you certainly have brought _quite_ a number of human nobodies, Number VI." Xemnas chuckled.

In the dark interior of his office, Xemnas carefully examined the assortment of "subordinate grade" nobodies. In a dark corner, Ayane looked on as Aerith stood by another wall, unaware of her presence.

"Seventeen total nobodies, including the ninja twins. Added on with Jack's catch, that would make nineteen total nobodies in a couple days." Xemnas said, leaning back into his chair. He then snapped and a dark mass appeared on his desk and melted away to leave three stacks of paper.

"These are the forms you must fill out. The first is a basic ID sheet, the second is a written test of various questions to measure your intelligence, the third is a physical sheet, fill out the information you know and take it with you when you go to take your physical check. When completed, you will be chosen or assigned by the seated members. That is all."

Silently, the nobodies each took a form and walked through a dark portal Aerith made to complete the forms and take their physical. After all had left, the only ones left in the room were Xemnas, Aerith and Ayane. 

"Good work, Number VI, these new recruits will be a great help to the organization. As a reward for your hard work, I will allow you to choose first any nobodies that you wish to have as your officers. That is if they make it through the tests, which I believe will happen."

"Vincent Valentine." Aerith said immediately. Xemnas looked up, surprised at her quick response. 

"Vincent Valentine, the one with the red cape and the metal arm?"

"Yes, I… knew him from my time as a human."

"Interesting." Xemnas said, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "That is all? No other requests?"

"None, I do not need more then that for now. And if I took too much, it would be unfair to say for the others."

"Very well. We shall see. And what about you Number VII? Since you are here as well."

Aerith's eyes widened and she turned to face Ayane who was stepping forward into the light.

"I shall see later… Superior."

"Ahh yes, Number VI, this is our new Number VII, Ayane."

"Pleased to meet you," Ayane said, smiling and sticking out her hand.

"So you're the new member. I hope that we may get along well." Aerith said shaking her hand.

"Likewise."

"Anyways, number VI; please show our newest member around the castle. Then take her to the training area so she can develop her powers. Next morning, take her to Hollow Bastion. I think you know where."

"Very well Superior." Aerith said bowing. "Come, Ayane. Allow me to show you around."

* * *

It was the second day since Sakura departed for the mission. Xemnas had predicted that the new nobody would be born today. Apparently, Sakura was the last one out on a mission, Jack and Naruto finished in one day, Aerith left late at night on the first day and finished on the second day along with Anakin. A few hours ago, she received the official report on all the other organization members.

When she had arrived yesterday, it actually wasn't that hard to find her target. Jin Kazama. That was his name. And at the moment, he was chained in a building after fighting in a tournament, which Sakura had observed to pick up a few fighting techniques. So far so good.

"Why is he still a human?" Sakura sighed, looking on, invisible from the corner. 

Sakura watched in interest and horror as Jin's father stepped forward and the two fought. After that the mans grandfather came and the two fought apparently, over the dark power Jin was hiding.

_He has some fortitude_ Sakura thought as the two exchanged blows. _He has in extremely dark evil within him, yet he is able to suppress it. This is why Superior probably sent me here. He won't be able to hold in much longer. _

Right as that thought ended, Jin delivered a crushing blow to his grandfather who crumpled to the floor, dazed. Jin picked him up, about to deliver a finishing blow while dark wings sprouted out of his back.

_Here we go! _Sakura thought, getting ready to reveal herself to Jin.

"Thank my mother… Jun Kazama."

Suddenly, Jin just let go of his grandfather and broke through the roof, flying off into the night sky.

_Wait… WHAT!_

Sakura quickly used her wind abilities to fly after Jin who was now a distant speck.

_Wasn't he supposed too… well at least he has some light in him. We need him for our organization but… I would prefer it if more people didn't suffer like me._

However, Jin soon fell to the ground over a forest, a dark aura coming from him. Out of the darkness sprouted a malformed Jin with horns, long wings, and glowing red eyes. 

"Heartless!" Sakura breathed.

BOOM!

The creature screamed into the night and a massive explosion came forth which desolated the entire forest. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and horror as the explosion flew towards her and engulfed her completely.

* * *

"Wow, where'd you call come from!"

Makoto and L were sitting the lobby of the castle, waiting for the results of their tests. Both were fairly shocked at the massive number of nobodies that came through the dark portal and sat down around them to fill out the forms.

"So you two were considered as well?" Tidus said, filling out his data form.

"We both have completed the tests. We are now waiting for the one that recruited us to arrive." L said in a monotone voice. 

"I see. How were these tests?" Kimimaro Kaguya replied pen in hand. 

"There is no "passing" grade. The only thing that could get you thrown out or rather killed is whether you are really a nobody."

"Tch, I wonder if any of this is actually real." Ikaros growled, looking around. "This all seems insane but so… real."

"I have my doubts as well," Siegfried replied. "But I am confident I am not dreaming."

All the other nobodies nodded and the room was filled in silence, the only sound being the scratching of pencils.

"Oi you two!" A voice said, breaking the silence. "Chop chop, we got to get you to your rooms!"

All eyes turned to face a man in a black cloak identical to Aerith's with a red headband and various decorations in his air. The man stopped in the doorway and peered queerly at the assortment of people around the lobby, and made his way down in an odd drunken swagger.

"Uh yeah, sorry mates. You two, lets get going. Superior accepted both of you." L and Makoto sprang up, L's face passive and Makoto's with glee.

"So who are you all?" the man said, looking around.

"I don't know, you tell me." Sakon sneered, finishing the test part of the application.

"Oh yeah, you guys were the subordinates that Aerith went and picked up, I heard about that." The man said, nodding thoughtfully. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Number V of this Organization. If you're lucky, you might be able to join my crew." Jack said in a cheery tone as he walked out.

"So, requested member assignment," Jio Freed said, looking at his paper. "Not that guy."

"They should really put a more detailed description under each member." Tidus said, looking at his paper. "But he looks fun."

"Looks can be deceiving young one." Darth Maul said, standing up, papers finished. "Now what?"

Right on cue a door to the side opened and a dusk came forward.

_If you are done, follow me lieges._

* * *

"Whew if I didn't have this barrier, I might be dead by now." Sakura said, wiping her forehead. 

The entire forest was completely ravaged by the explosion, nearly everything was destroyed. From behind her small pink barrier, Sakura slowly descended to the forest floor to approach the center of the explosion. The heartless was gone, probably in the world of darkness or ravaging some poor world. 

As Sakura neared the epicenter of the explosion, she saw nearby, a little off from the center, a figure lying on the ground. 

"Hah, bingo!" Sakura said. Walking towards the body.

Sure enough, a perfect replica of Jin Kazama was lying on the ground, dressed the same way he was before. Sakura bent down and began to shake Jin lightly.

"Hey, hey, Jin Kazama, time to wake up!"

"Uhh. What?"

Sakura stood up and smiled as Jin slowly woke up and sat up.

"Where… where am I?"

"In a forest, you kind of destroyed it though." Sakura said, looking around at the destruction.

"No… it was the devil. I know it. I must destroy it. I must..."

"Calm down, let me explain the situation…"

"Hmmm, now this should do it." 

Xemnas had just finished putting the finishing touches on the subordinate list. A couple hours had passed since the tests and just an hour had passed since the newest nobody was born. 

The grueling physical tests were established, strength tests, energy readings, body layout, special abillities and the like. True to his prediction, all seventeen nobodies passed. All seventeen were going to be assigned. Jack already took his so that left seven members, even the newest member was going to get a subordinate. 

Each member had come and gone and had a meeting with Xemnas to decide which subordinates they wanted. Unfortunately, since Sakura was gone, she was left with only one subordinate besides Kero. But in a weird twist of fate, Sakura was the most requested seated member from the subordinates followed by Aerith and Ayane. The girls certainly were popular, maybe it was their character.

Xemnas took one final look at his lists and summoned a dusk to go put them up. The lists were as followed, 

II. Anakin Skywalker

Darth Maul

Tidus

III. Kinomoto Sakura

Ayanami Rei

IV. Uzumaki Naruto

Kimimaro Kaguya

Sakon/Ukon

Kidomaru

Jirobo

Tayuya

V. Jack Sparrow

L.

Sawatari Makoto

VI. Aerith Gainsborough

Vincent Valentine

VII. Ayane

Jio Freed

Yuria

Ponzu

Jack Crescent

Kujaku

Ikaros

VIII.

Siegfried Schtauffen

"That should do it. If they don't like it they can transfer later if they want." Xemnas said as he handed the sheet to a dusk and warped away. Xemnas emerged on a dark beach and prepared himself for the new arrival. After a moment, another dark portal opened up to bring Sakura, who had the new arrival in tow. 

"I brought him here as requested Superior-sama." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Good work number III. Now your name comrade?"

"Jin. Jin Kazama." The man said a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"You seem to be ready. Jin." Xemnas said in amusement, extending his hand.

"Today is one of the most joyful days of my life." Jin explained accepting the invitation. "But now I need emotions to feel the joy."

An orange light engulfed the two as Xemnas replied,

"And we shall give it to you in time, Number VIII of Organization XIII, The Stone Fist. Wielder of the element Earth, the leader of the fighter nobodies and wielder of this battle ax."

A double bladed battle ax appeared in front of Jin, ornately decorated with the Organization symbol and intricately colored with orange and black. 

"Do not worry, if you serve this Organization, you shall never have to feel despair again." Xemnas said as Jin slowly grabbed the ax. "We shall gain… everything."

* * *

"SoI gather all of us here today, to gain ultimate power, Kingdom Hearts!"

Maleficent was in her castle, gathered around her was an assortment of people, all united by a common goal.

"But to gain Kingdom Hearts, we must destroy the keyblade masters as well as Organization XIII."

"Did you not say they were dead?" a heavily wrinkeled old man wheezed.

"Unfortunatly, according to Pete here, they are alive and well." Maleficent said, glaring at Pete who whimpered in fear. 

"So all we have to do is kill them? Easy." One person laughed.

"Don't underestimate them" Maleficent said contempt. "They are... incredibly powerful."

* * *

"Hey Riku, lets go, the suns setting and dinners ready i think." Sora said to his comrade. After returning to their island, the two had returned to their normal lives, enjoying the simple ways of living, their past adventures reduced to good memories.

"... A storm is coming." Riku said, looking at the distant clouds.

"Hey don't worry, can't be too bad can it?" Sora said cheerfully. 

* * *

Omg so tired. I was lazy so I didn't write for a while. I wrote this entire chapter in one night, because I knew my fans wanted some. Oh and subordinates please. I need more. I added in Sora, Riku and Maleficent because i felt like it.Sora and Riku probably won't officially appear until the end of my sequal. Maleficent however will play a big role. **read and review please.** i feel so unloved. 


	15. Prelude to the War

Tired. But luckily, I'm on spring break! Yay! This chapter will be a lot of talking and explaining so people can catch up and get a clear view of how the organization is doing right now. Next chapter, I'm going to try something completely different with my writing style, its going to be from a first person view rather then third person. Then after that I'm going to try second person. Then you guys get to vote on which writing style sounds the best! Yay.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

A cool breeze blew in from the west and blew dust across the barren discolored path that lay before Castle Oblivion. The tall, ominous castle stood, seemingly untouched since Sora had entered and defeated five of the thirteen old Organization XIII members.

Castle Oblivion was once a Organization XIII outpost, another HQ some called it. At the end of a long and winding path that seemed to go on to infinity, the castle and little of the path before it stood on ground that was suspended in midair. Beside, above, behind, and below it, all one could see were dark clouds in the distance, swirling forever, with some breaks to lets through a couple rays of golden light.

The castle itself seemed to defy all logic; it had thirteen floors including the ground floor, and 13 sub floors or basements, but if you looked at the castle from outside, all one would see was irregular castle that could have been built by a three year old with spikes sticking out in random places. In addition, there was no indication that there were any sub floors, only a couple spikes sticking out below the castle.

This castle seemed abandoned, but actually, it was currently occupied by Maleficent who was still outraged at the takeover of "her" castle. There, she held meetings with her newfound allies, rallied her heartless, and made plans to defeat the nobodies once in for all. Although the plan in itself was foolish, one could never be rid of nobodies; Organization XIII had already taken notice and had already made a preemptive move.

Another wind blew in; kicking up dust and a black flash flew from behind a rock and launched itself against the wall of the castle. Looking around, the figure motioned with her hand to come and two other figures shot out at breakneck speeds and pressed themselves against the wall as well.

"Well Ayane-san, shall we enter?" Kinomoto Sakura asked, turning to her mission partner.

"Remember, we can't be seen." Ayane warned. "I'll leave my subs (sort of subordinates) outside to warn us of any trouble."

Sakura jumped up, towards the entry point, a small window, and carefully pulled it open.

"Ok then. Rei-chan, come with us. We're going in."

Sakura jumped through the window, scythe out, and peered around. The room was completely white and devoid of people, the only things in the room were a coffee table, a vase with a dead rose in it, a chair, and a bed.

Looking around carefully, Sakura un-summoned her scythe and motioned her teammates to enter.

"Hey Sakura, you think-"

"Yeah, I think so too."

It had been over a two months since the last Jin, Number VIII, had joined, and no new members had been added since. In that time, Sakura had grown, physically and mentally, and had grown to be more like a nobody. Her appearance hadn't changed in the slightest, but her mental state had changed immensely. The lack of emotions had finally caught up to Sakura, who acted like her normal self when in the castle, but during missions and fights, she would grow cold, apathetic, and serious. Although twangs of imaginary guilt and remorse would assault her from time to time, she had finally become a true nobody.

Ayane on the other hand, was still fresh and was struggling to accept her current position. At times, she thought she felt emotions, although they were just imprints, and attempted to be more human. Although she did not feel the hesitation that Sakura felt due to being a seasoned warrior, she still had trouble with fighting and killing. Nobodies truly were nothing like their real selves.

"Okay, bring a couple of your men up here. We'll use this room as a command center."

Ayane touched her ear where a wireless transmitter was placed and whispered a couple words as Sakura checked the hallway for trouble.

A moment later, three other nobodies jumped through he window, each holding a black suitcase.

"Yuria, Jio, Jack, Ponzu, set up this room as a temporary command just like in the training."

Ayane so far had the most subordinates, which she wasted no time in training once she learned what she would primarily be used for. Xemnas had decided that the Organization this time would be a more militaristic organization rather then the small, more subtle organization before. He had assigned each member the head of a specific sub-group or groups that would carry out specific actions.

Sakura had been awarded with the Reconnaissance and Intelligence Corps. As the name suggested, Sakura was in charge of gathering information and scouting worlds. Ayane on the other hand had been give the Extermination Squad and the special Ops, which she decided to bring all together as the Special Tactics, and Assassination Division. This group was like a mix of the ANBU of Naruto's and the normal SWAT division. They did more cover operations such as assassinate threats, spy, steal, and gather information in a more subtle way.

A week ago, Xemnas had received reports that Castle Oblivion was currently being held by Maleficent who was planning an attack to regain the Castle that Never Was. The Organization Superior had immediately ordered Sakura and Ayane's groups to go in a check it out if Maleficent was a big enough threat. The group had prepared for a week and today, had infiltrated the castle.

At the moment, Ayane had two subordinates, Kujaku and Ikaros, stationed outside, four subordinates in the room setting up equipment to link up the Castle's central command and the ones on the mission up, and at the moment, Ayane, Sakura, and her subordinate, Ayanami Rei, were creeping down the hall way towards the main command room of the castle.

"Take a left at the next intersection and go up the stairs." Ayane's subordinate Yuria said to them as she peered into a screen that showed the layout of the castle.

"Okay, cameras are up outside the door." Jio Freed said, walking in.

"Link established with Organization Central Command." Ponzu said, typing words into a computer. "You're up Jack."

Jack Crescent put on a headset, and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"This is Jack Crescent, Subordinate under Number VII, Ayane. Calling all nobodies."

"Kujaku and Ikaros here, outside the Castle. Nothing to report."

"Ayane here, nothing on our side."

"This is Organization XIII central command, I take it you've entered the castle Ayane?"

"Jack?!" Ayane almost yelled into her transmitter, causing Sakura to flinch in surprise and shhh Ayane.

"Yes, this is Jack Sparrow, how may I help you?"

"Why the hell are you at central command?"

"Everyone else is gone, Anakin just got sent on a mission. I was bored so I decided to come here to check up on you guys."

"So, anything to report?" Sakura interrupted, motioning for her teammates to take cover due to a couple of heartless walking down the hall.

"It seems as though the crazy witch got a bunch of other crazy guys to ally themselves with her. Smart move, but stupidly, she told them all to go back to their worlds until she calls them again. Probably to attack us. So far, that fat unidentifiable animal and the witch are in the castle with about a couple hundred heartless. Nothing you can't handle, right mate?"

"Well, that certainly makes our job easier," Ayane said as the group ambushed the heartless group, which number four, taking them out in a heartbeat.

"Right right, just don't get caught or the witch will really attack us. Remember though, Superior ordered not to kill her, we still need her. You can kill the fat one though."

"I'll get him this time,"

"Whatever. Call you again when there's something to report. Jack over and out. Wait, Jack NOT over and out. Superior just sent some mail. Did Ayane ever go and beat the previous number VII?"

The trio froze at the foot of some steps as Ayane answered back.

"Well, Jin and I went to, but then that happened…"

"Oh yeah, those heartless ships appeared above the castle and we had to take it down. But I take it you didn't do it?"

"Uhhh….."

"Well, Xemnas is ordering you and Jin off your missions until you beat them, technically he says your not members yet. But seriously, it's been two months and you completely forgot?"

"Well, it's not my fault," Ayane said in embarrassment. "Jin forgot too and so did everyone else."

"Well you know where that place is right? Superior will meet you there. Jack over and out."

Ayane sighed as she removed her communicator and opened a dark portal.

"I'll be back, don't wait for me. And get that look of your face," Ayane shot as Sakura waved goodbye to Ayane, a cheesy smile on her face.

"Good luck Ayane-san, you'll need it. Your predecessor is… quite strong."

"Whatever, I got it easier then you guys, I've been training for two months." Ayane said, portal closing.

* * *

"Ahh, so this is what Anakin feels like up here."

Jack sat in a large black chair overlooking a large dark room with a multitude of computers, machines, screens, and keyboards. This was Organization XIII central command. Sitting with his feet on the keyboard, Jack took a long draught of rum, glancing across all the monitors in front of him, some showing live footage, some with dots and lines he couldn't interpret, and some linked up with the database showing information and maps.

Jack had been made Grand Admiral of Organization XIII but currently had no jobs so was filling in for Anakin who had left to do a mission. As he sorted through his mail and opened a game of solitaire, a red dot began to beep on one of the screens. Not taking his eyes off his screen, he punched a button and put on a headset.

"Organization XIII Central Command, how my I help you?"

"Jack? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Anakin?" Naruto's voice cried out.

"Wow, that's exactly what Ayane said."

"Well anyways, what can you tell me about Akuma?"

"Hmm Akuma," Jack said, playing solitaire. "Well, they're not heartless-"

"Well DUH, that's why they're called AKUMA not HEARTLESS! Are you actually looking it up?"

"Okay okay, no need to yell mate. Akuma, well," Jack said, tying in some words. "They are similar to heartless except they are artificially made by this crazy fat man with an umbrella. They are souls forcefully brought up from the afterlife and put in little robots that are completely loyal to the fat guy, even if the souls are not. They are weak against something called innocence. They are pretty much living weapons and evolve by killing. Lovely little things huh? Why?"

"Never mind that, thanks, although that didn't help me much. Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Naruto out."

"Hmm, wonder what that was all about." Jack said, returning to his game.

* * *

"Okay, you guys hear that?" Naruto yelled, shooting another fireball. "Just kill them the old fashioned way."

"Whatever, Naruto-sama."

The Sound five and Naruto were fighting furiously in the middle of a forest against hundreds of the Akuma Naruto had asked about. The reason they were here? Xemnas's curiosity. The six were ordered to enter this world and gather items called innocence, and bring back a Akuma specimen. Although Xemnas didn't explain at all what the two were, Naruto barged into the world and asked around, only to be met with mixed results.

"Oh, are you an Exorcist?" Many people had asked him. "An Exorcist from the Black Order?"

The people of the world didn't help much so Naruto was forced to search for an innocence himself. After a grueling three days of tracking, searching, and scouring, Team IV had finally found an innocence, only to be assaulted by numerous Akuma.

"Damn, how man you these shitty things are there?" Tayuya yelled, punching one in gut and throwing kunai at the others.

"Who cares, just kill them all." Kimimaro replied, calmly dancing through the Akuma while slicing them with a sword made of bone.

"Haha! Damn right!" Kidomaru yelled, launching his special web kunai at the akuma.

"Hey, Naruto-sama, why bother asking Jack-sama for info if we can just kill it like this?" Jirobo asked, palming one unfortunate Akuma into the ground, creating a tiny crater.

Naruto jumped into the air and shot out a stream of fire that incinerated multiple Akumas. "Maybe we could find a weak spot and get this over with faster, I don't want to attract attention."

Naruto had changed immensely from his former self; he had matured and grown a lot calmer then his previous self, (think of timeskip Naruto compared to younger Naruto). He still had a tendency to rush into battle but now was actually learning before a battle instead of learning while fighting. He was still happy, carefree, and your typical Naruto in a sense, becoming a nobody didn't really seem to have an effect on his personality. The only difference was now he didn't feel and mercy when fighting in a battle.

Naruto had been made, "The Primary Assault Leader", the one who would lead all non-war battles, such as leading nobodies to raid places, dispose of heartless, attack large threats, ect. Basically, he was in charge of the troops when the organization was not at war.

Naruto stopped fighting for a second to check his pocket for the innocence. Finding that it was still there, Naruto began to throw his special red kunai at the oncoming Akuma. Naruto had learned much during his training, compared to the others, he had come a long way in his element, although Anakin and Sakura were still more powerful.

"Remember, we have to take one alive!" Naruto yelled.

The total number of Akuma attacking them was around 200. All of them looked the same, a big blob with guns sticking out of them.

"Hmm, how are we supposed to catch one of these, they're huge!"

"Hey! Incoming! We got more of them coming in but they're different!" Sakon yelled, pulling his fist out of one of the Akuma.

This time a bunch of figures of various shapes and sizes, about fifty in all, charged towards the group. Unlike the uniform Akuma before, these beings, whether they were Akuma or not, were all different, some were large and fat, some were small and skinny, some had wings, some were objects like cards or books, and others looked like they had been pieced together by a mad scientist.

"We are level 2! Give us the innocence!" One of the beings said.

"Great, more Akuma. But level two?" Naruto said, shooting another fireball. "I think Superior would be much more happy if we brought him a level two Akuma rather then a level one. Forget the level ones, kill them all. Get a level two."

"Hey guys, lets make a deal." Kidomaru said, going into cursed seal level two. "We each get a level two and whichever one Naruto-sama chooses doesn't have to do paperwork!"

One downside of becoming a militarized organization was that now, there was a bunch of paperwork. Everyone did it, due to no emotions they weren't unhappy, but it bored them to no end. So usually, more active nobodies like Naruto or Sakura, would do a little paperwork then shove it all on their subordinates.

The subordinates had now adapted to their role in the organization and faithfully worked towards the prospect that they would regain their hearts. Although some subordinates were unhappy with their assigned leaders, such as the sound five, after a show of power, they grudgingly accepted their leaders and grew to respect them, some even liking their leaders.

The sound five were the some of the few that had to be impressed before gaining their loyalty. All of them, especially Kimimaro, were outraged at the prospect of being assigned to a boy, especially one that had been an enemy to them and their precious Orochimaru-sama. At first, they refused to be assigned and demanded either a transfer or return to their home world. But after Naruto had shown them the extent of their power, they were quick to respect their new leader.

"Deal," They all said at once as they entered cursed seal level 2. The cursed seal was a mark given to them by Orochimaru which granted them immense power in exchange for their free will. Although Orochimaru was take care of by Akatsuki, the seal still lingered which worried Naruto who had promised to find a way to give them the power without the side effect.

The cursed seal's appearance was a small mark on the user, which upon activation to level one, multiple marks of the same shape spread over their bodies. Upon level two, their skin turned to a clay like color and the sound five gained demonic characteristics such as horns, yellow eyes, and in Kimimaro's case, a tail.

Upon activation, the sound five, with some difficulty, managed to hold their own against the level two Akuma. What was interesting about these akuma were that each of them had a different ability, which caused some trouble for the nobodies.

After about thirty minutes, most of the akuma were defeated, only a few stragglers were left trying to escape.

"Lets see," Naruto mused, looking at the dead akuma. "Aw man, that one was cool, too bad I killed it., it-"

BOOM!

Naruto turned just in time to see Kidomaru flying towards him. Naruto quickly grabbed Kidomaru by the leg as he was passing and held up the six armed ninja.

"Its-its- a new one." Kidomaru chocked out, a large bruise on his face.

The remaining sound ninjas and Naruto turned towards the direction Kidomaru had flown from to see a lone figure, standing casually. The figure was on two legs, tall, had jagged teeth, and had metal armor all over its body.

"Hehehe, so, you must be exorcists if you're trying to stop us from taking the innocence." The figure laughed, walking towards the nobodies. "I'm the _third_ level, how do you do?"

Naruto passed Kidomaru to Jirobo as he summoned some more Kunai, a smirk on his face.

"Unfortunately, we're not exorcists, but we do want this innocence. But you say you're the third level? Tch, hey guys, sorry to say, but forget about saving the other akuma. Destroy them all. I'll take care of this one."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, that is indeed, Soul Edge."

For Jin Kazama, what had initially been a simple mission to recruit a subordinate had turned out to be a treasure hunt for a powerful sword. His new subordinate, Zasalamel, had led him to a secluded are where Jin had fought off a number of warriors just to get…

"A simple sword like this?" Jin said, eying the strange sword. "Sure, it has an eye that can blink and look around but how powerful is it?"

"Well, although compared to your organization's power," Zasalamel said, "It would not be much but it would help."

"Now, do you also want to get the other sword? Soul Calibur as well?" Jin asked, putting the sword on his back.

"It would be too much trouble for you, Kazama. If you wish too, let us return."

"Gladly. Last time I heard, Jack was left alone in the castle, at Central Command. We can't have that."

Jin turned, opening a dark portal, and stepped through, the tall black man, Zasalamel right behind him. Jin, like Ayane, was still coming to terms with his current position. Although he had taken it a lot better then Ayane, it still troubled him that he was a nobody, not a human as his mind had been telling him.

_I can breathe. _Jin thought. _I can see, I can smell, I can walk, I can talk, I can taste, I can fight, I can do everything a human can, except one thing. I can't feel. Is it really that much of a difference?_

Jin, now head of the Primary Support Division, the division that helped the Primary Assault Division on their missions, was still confused on why, why they couldn't just be normal.

* * *

"Hey there Aerith, need some help?"

A few moments ago, Anakin, the Second in Command of Organization XIII, and his subordinate, Tidus and Darth Maul appeared right next to Aerith, lightsabers drawn. I front of the pair, was the Esper known as Chaos, the Walker of the Wheel. Stood or rather sat, I front of the two, swords whirling around it.

The world they were on was called Ivalice, a massive floating continent. What Aerith had been fighting was an Esper, a creature that the gods of the world had created yet thrown down from heaven because the creations had rebelled. On the world, if one defeated the Esper, then the Esper would submit and allow itself to be a summoned tool to the one who defeated it. Aerith, the Head of the Magic and Mystical Arts Division's mission, defeat each Esper and gain their allegiance.

"We could have done it on our own you know," Aerith said, panting slightly. A little ahead of Aerith was Vincent Valentine, Aerith's subordinate.

"So, how many of these things are there?" Anakin asked, twirling his lightsaber.

"Exactly thirteen known ones."

"And how many have you defeated?"

"… four."

"And that's why we're here, to help speed things up. That way, each of us will have our own summon" Anakin said, charging at the Esper. "Don't think of it as an insult, I'm pretty sure you would have easily defeated this weakling here."

* * *

"Tch, how annoying."

In the any other case, Naruto would have unleashed his most powerful attacks and incinerated his opponent before they could react. Unfortunately, there was one problem, he wanted Level Three alive.

"Whew, I never knew it was so hard to take someone alive."

Throughout the battle, the two had exchanged blows and a couple energy attacks, Naruto barley keeping up. Although Naruto had superior energy and ranged attacks, the Akuma was just barley, physically stronger and faster.

"Its time, for me to show you my true strength!" The cocky artificial warrior exclaimed, gathering his hands together.

**Dark Matter Activate!**

A dark mass appeared in the Akuma's hands as he threw out his hand, launching some straight at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged, retaliating with a barrage of fireballs, but the Akuma, was already gone.

"What the-"

"Too late!" The Akuma screamed from behind Naruto.

The Dark matter hit Naruto dead on but strangely, did not damage Naruto physically, instead…

"Damn, that's a pretty cheap and annoying ability you got there," Naruto chuckled, getting his Kunai out.

"So, you're going to still try and fight me? Despite your current condition?" The Akuma scoffed. It then phased in front of Naruto and delivered a crushing kick to the stomach that launched Naruto through the forest.

Naruto managed to get right up and threw some more kunai that surprisingly, were completely off track. Naruto then shot off a random jet of fire and turned, burning the entire forest around him.

"Heh, no matter what you do, since I used that technique, you can't beat me anymore, unless any of your attacks can destroy this entire forest and me with it." The Akuma said, safely in the air.

"Tch," Naruto said, "I don't need sight to defeat you!"

The Akuma's dark matter ability had deprived Naruto of his physical sight, a very troublesome ability. All Naruto could see was a black wall of nothing. But on the bright side, all of Naruto's other senses were working. On the opposite end of the spectrum however, he wasn't trained to use them to fight.

_Hmm, now, how should I approach this situation? Can't see, but I have kick ass fire powers, ninjutsu, cool kunai, five subordinates out there, and some dark abilities. Hmmm, the possibilities are endless. But first I have to find a way to discover his position, damn, I only had the Byakugan…wait, maybe I CAN have the Byakugan, or something like it._

* * *

"Welcome, Numbers VII and VIII, are you ready?"

Ayane and Jin had just arrived in Hollow Bastion to Memory Falls, ready fight their predecessors.

"It's strange." Xemnas smiled, hand on face. "That we've forgotten all about the initiation test. But rest assured I am confident in your abilities. Lets make this quick, shall we?"

Two nobodies nodded and briskly walked towards their respective doors.

"You may begin."

* * *

Next chapter, lots of fights. Hell load of fights. Chapter after that, Big battle scene. After that, Number IX, will finally join. Read and Review please.


	16. Starting the War

Sorry for the long update. I've been traveling, studying, and doing various other activities, not much time for fanfiction. As i said, this time, i tried something different, writing in first person. Please tell me if its better or worse. Oh and thanks to ranger24 who wrote another version of the New ORganization with different members.

As I stepped through the portal, a bright light enveloped me, completely engulfing me, and as expected, dropped me off in the crescent shaped room with large windows displaying a completed Kingdom Hearts. As I looked around the room, a burst of what seemed to be pixels appeared before me to leave Saix, the Luna Diviner, my predecessor.

I was more then ready. I had two whole months to prepare, thanks to that heartless attack. I knew Superior wouldn't forget, he probably _let_ us train to see how strong we would become compared to the previous generation. Time and time again I keep hearing how strong our generation is compared to the previous one. Sakura and Anakin, with minimal training and unfamiliarity with their new powers, managed to defeat their buffed up predecessors. And I've had two whole months to look into Saix's techniques, abilities, and element. I'm more then ready. I even made a bet with Jin that I could finish this before him.

As I thought, Saix started the battle by completely ignored me and turning towards the moon to absorb his source of energy, moonlight. His first deadly flaw would soon be exposed.

I've had time to become familiar with my element and weapon. Darkness is not as straightforward as the other elements, Anakin told me that compared to the others, my abilities could be very diverse and unorthodox. Darkness, as I soon learned, was a malleable element that I could use to adapt to most situations. Before I had to concentrate immensely just to produce a speck of my element. My other abilities, speed, strength, magic, etc, I had already experience with from my time as a Kunoichi. I still hadn't mastered it, but I was proficient enough to use some powerful techniques that would be necessary for my strategy to defeat Saix with minimal effort.

**Bringer of Darkness!**

Darkness materialized in my hands as I brought them together and I shot my hands above my head and the darkness spread out to engulf the entire room, blocking the moonlight and blinding Saix.

This technique was a blend of Superior, Naruto, and my own abilities. Naruto upon researching some jutsu from his home world, stumbled across a similar technique of the same name except it was an illusion or a Genjutsu as he called it. Then, I learned that Superior knew a similar technique except it wasn't an illusion and didn't blind the opponent, instead, he used the darkness as a medium to fire his lasers towards the enemy. By research, I managed to come up with my own version which was NOT an illusion, easy to produce, and could blind the enemy.

**Dark Vision: Activate**

My second and last technique I created to overcome the problem of me being blinded. Dark vision was a fairly simple technique which allowed me to see in darkness, whether it was darkness from no light or produced darkness. Now that Saix was blinded and cut off from his energy source, where I could see him, it was over for my predecessor. For a second before I delivered the finishing blow with my Ring Blade, I felt just a hint of incredulity at how weak my predecessor had been. I just hope I did this faster then Jin.

* * *

I really hope I did this before Ayane. Axel, the Flurry of Dancing flames, was a worthy foe. His techniques were simple and easy to dodge but there was much power in them. To bad I had two whole months to think up of counters to them.

Axel vanished into data before me as I un-summoned my battle ax. I wasn't really much of a weapons person but upon being granted a weapon, I decided to learn how once becoming a nobody. Being a nobody, to describe it, is frankly empty. I can't feel any sorrow, anger, happiness, or anything else. The only dominating thing I can feel is this emptiness inside of me. It's like when one hasn't completed something magnified by a thousand. The worst possible feeling. I've heard this from other members as well when they spar with me or teach me something, how on the inside, it's unbearably painful for them.

Organization XIII is indeed a powerful organization, filled with interesting and talented individuals. I guess in some ways they are my family now, even though we don't have warm family moments (because we are incapable of having true moments) we all trust each other, we help and support each other, all united by the goal of Kingdom hearts.

But I can see it. Behind their smiling faces, behind their tough exteriors, behind their masks. Tch. How are we all expert actors, how much do we all suffer. Although each of us take on our personalities, in reality, if we decided to act perfectly like our insides, we would all be the exact same, expressionless, cold, and apathetic. Good thing we all have small traces of our former selves on the inside.

I exited the portal, reflecting over our existences yet again and outside I saw… no one.

"Looks like I-"

"Lose"

Ayane dropped down from her sitting place, over my portal, and landed right in front of me, a smug look on her face.

"I win the bet, Jin. Beat him in 36 seconds while you took 44. "

"Hm. Should've come up with a better strategy"

Ayane was always getting ahead of me. In training, she mastered her abilities before mine, and in sparring, she always won. That's why she's number VII and I'm VIII. Even though we're the same nobody class the power levels are as expected, different.

"Very good, very good. You two have definatly proved, this generation surpasses the former" A voice called out from behind us.

As usual, Superior managed to appear without Ayane or me noticing. Superior had on his usual apathetic face and talked in his usual grandiose voice. Superior was the only member from the previous generation, and was adept at leading our organization, keeping in line more troublesome members like Naruto and Jack.

"Very good, you two have the fastest clear times in the entire organization so far." Superior continued, walking towards us. "Please resume your missions if you were on any and have a good day."

Some words of encouragement. We didn't follow Superior because we liked him. Well we don't hate him, it's just that he makes us feel… uncomfortable. But the reason we followed him was out of respect, even if he was a little creepy, he was a nobody to be respected. But can sense on the inside, he respects us yet sees us as mere subordinates, like he looks down on us. That was always the feeling we got out of him.

As superior vanished into a dark portal, Ayane turned to make her own dark portal.

"Still have a mission Ayane?" I called out, making my own portal.

"Yea, but it might be completed by now." Ayane said, pulling her hood up. "You?"

"Just finished. Got nothing else to do so I better get up to central command before jack screws something up." I joked.

"Yea, whys he up there anyway? Where's Anakin?"

"Heard he got sent off to help Aerith with gathering, what were they called? Espers?"

* * *

"And that's that."

We stood in triumph as the second to last Esper on our list, Ultima, fell to the ground, disintegrating into light. I stood by, healing the subs while Anakin went and took the crest, giving us the power o the Esper we defeated.

"So the last one… it's called Zodiark?" Anakin asked, walking over.

"Yes, I should be in some mines south of here. Supposedly it's the strongest Esper and uses darkness."

"Tch. Lucky Ayane. And lucky whoever gets the element of light."

Things had been going much faster then anticipated since Anakin and his subs had arrived. Although Vincent and I would have been able to defeat all the Espers, the process went twice as fast with the three new arrivals.

Anakin is indeed leagues ahead of me. He probably is a master of lightning by now, and combined with his experience as a Jedi, he is nearly unstoppable. I've been training with ice and my staff but I'm not really one for physical combat. But if I wish to survive as a nobody… I defiantly must learn physical combat. To survive as number VI of Organization XIII, I must get stronger. Ironic isn't it? Before I gave my all helping Sora defeat Organization XIII and now I'm supporting it with a passion. Guess things look different on the other side of the spectrum. But still… I don't want to have to fight or hurt my friends.

"Yo Aerith hurry up, lets do this quickly, I left Jack up at central command."

"Hehe that might be a problem" I giggled, opening a dark portal. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Well this was certainly a troublesome situation. Tch I'm sounding like Shikamaru now. Well anyways, currently, I'm blind, I'm up against something called an Akuma who's at what he calls level 3, and I'm not allowed to kill it OR let it get away. Instead I have to somehow subdue it. Most annoying mission possible.

But now I think I might have thought up of a way to counter this dark matter blindness thingy this Akuma is using.

"I don't know if this will work…" I said, closing my blind eyes and forming a hand seal. "But its worth a try."

In reality, for all my fire based techniques I don't need hand seals but I form some random ones to make the feel for the attack. Kind of like how you want to move when using telekinesis even though you don't need too. It's for show and feel.

**Heat Vision: Activate**

Suddenly, in my head, a blurry vision of my surroundings slowly materialized. As a concentrated, the picture grew clearer, eventually forming a 3-D landscape around me.

"Thank you Ayane." I laughed, scanning my surroundings. It looks like I can see 360 degrees all around for about 20 meters in 3-D. The entire world is blue, green, yellow, or red; the colors I guess represent heat. Visions a little fuzzy though, everything looks blob shaped. Plus I'm not used to seeing so much at one time, it might take some training to get used to this. But, while there's no color and everything's hard to see, at least I _can_ see.

"Times up human!" The annoying voice of the Akuma cried out. Tch, what an idiot, calling out. Now it's even easier to find his position.

As I scanned my heat radar, a distinguishable red outline appeared, zooming towards me, arms ready to tear me limb from limb.

Turning, I summoned four kunai, and fused them together to form a red chakram, (idea courtesy of former number VIII) which began spinning in my hand. As it spun, flames erupted from it creating a disk of flames in my right hand.

"End for you, Akuma."

**Flame Disk**

Throwing the disk at the Akuma, who was probably shocked at me locating him, the disk tore one of his legs clean off and cut the other one off at the knees. Screeching in pain, it fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

I could feel the darkness fade from my eyes instantly and opened them to see my subs rushing over.

"Prepare the sealing jutsu."

The sound five excluding Kimimaro each pulled out one of my Kunai and stuck them in the ground around the Akuma, forming a square. I formed some real hand seals this time and slammed my hands into he ground.

**Flame Sealing Technique: Prison of Orange Flames**

True to the name, a pillar of orange flames erupted from each of the kunai and more flames emerged to form a box of orange flames around the Akuma. The box grew smaller and smaller and soon was roughly the size of an apple. Kimimaro then pulled out a scroll and the flames, and then the entire fire prison, Akuma and all were sucked into the scroll.

"Mission complete, Uzumaki-sama."

* * *

Wonder how the hell Anakin can stand this job. Sitting up here in this bloody control room and monitoring everything. Boring.

But that causes a question to rise. Boredom is an emotion no? But us nobodies cannot have emotions so therefore we cannot feel boredom. But here I am bored, clearly defying logic. But then again some people don't classify boredom as an emotion, simply a reaction towards what one considers uninteresting. But how can us nobodies find anything interesting if we have no emotions? So therefore we cannot be bored if we can't be interested.

According to this nice encyclopedia online, emotions are, Acceptance, Affection, Alertness, Ambivalence, Anger, Angst, Annoyance, Anticipation, Anxiety, Apathy, Awe**, **Resentment, Boredom, Calmness, Compassion, Contempt, Contentment**, **Confusion**, **Curiosity**, **Desire**, **Depression**, **Disappointment**, **Disgust**, **Doubt**, **Ecstasy**, **Embarrassment**, **Empathy**, **Emptiness**, **Enthusiasm**, **Envy**, **Epiphany**, **Euphoria**, **Fanaticism, Fear, Frustration**, **Gratification, Gratitude, Grief, Guilt**, **Happiness, Hatred**, **Homesickness, Hope**, **Hopelessness**, **Horror, Hostility, Humiliation, Hysteria, Interest**, **Inspiration, Jealousy, Kindness, Limerence**, **Loneliness, Love, Lust, Melancholia**, **Nostalgia, Panic, Patience, Pity, Pride, Rage, Regret, Remorse, Repentance, Righteous indignation, Sadness, Schadenfreude, Self-pity, Shame, Shyness, Suffering, Surprise, Sympathy**, **Wonder, and Worry.

Lot of emotions I know, but strange thing is, some of these I don't feel and some of these I do. Like, love, lust, depression, awe, compassion, desire, embarrassment, guilt… these I don't feel. I mean I walked into Sakura, Ayane, and Aerith in the baths and I didn't feel a thing, besides the pain. Lucky water was nearby or another woman would have done me in.

But things like acceptance, annoyance, confusion, boredom, calmness, doubt, panic, hostility… these I DO feel. What the hell DO we feel then? I mean EMPTINESS is an emotion and we feel that every minute of our empty lives. And sometimes during the day, a hint, just a tiny hint of some emotions come through to us. So in the end I have come up with four possibilities.

Humans are idiots and can't define emotion- Plausible

The heart only supports a couple emotions while the mind takes care of the rest-Highly plausible

We can feel emotions, we just need to try or wait- Very implausible

We just think we feel these things, in reality we are completely apathetic (damn that's an emotion.)- implausible

I sighed in thought as a downed yet another bottle of rum. Anakin and Aerith were finishing up, Jin was back, Naruto was coming back, Ayane was going back to Sakura who was closing in on the main control room, and Superior was being Superior. YAWN I need some action, seriously, who's here in the castle right now? Jin and his subs, Superior (I think), and Sasori. Sasori… Naruto won't mind, he's not even using him right now. Now all I need is to find him…

"Good morning Jack-sama. I'm just here to see how everyone's doing…"

Bingo.

* * *

Back so soon? I asked Ayane as she warped in right next to me.

"I told you, I was prepared."

Well this mission so far was pretty okay, with or without Ayane. All I have to do is infiltrate and get to the top of the castle, and find out anything I can. When Ayane warped in, normally I would give her a cheery welcome but right now I'm in mission mode (or so the others call it). The others swear that I'm bipolar, when I'm not on a mission, they say I act happy and optimistic, but when I'm on a mission, they say I'm cold and ruthless. I can't even tell. Maybe it's a coping mechanism to all the… violence that we have to go through.

But then again I'm a nobody, so does that mean that my cold ruthless side is the real me? I shiver thinking about it, if I become like that, how can I ever be accepted by my friends again?

But I got to be optimistic. Kero-chan even said, "This will be nothing but a dream once we're done." I hope done will be soon, I don't want any guilt when I get my heart back.

But getting my heart back isn't the only reason I joined, as a soon realized. After a month I had a discussion with Superior that made me realize, what I needed now.

"_You feel nothing. You can feel nothing. Do you want a meaning? Do you want a purpose?"_

What I had never realized until then was that being empty, meant I had no purpose. That's why it hurt more when it first started. What is the point of existing when there's nothing to be done? This order, it gives me a purpose, a role in the universe, my actions cause events to happen, and even though I lack a heart, some of the emptiness is quenched.

"Yo, Sakura! We're here!"

I snapped out of thought as I realized, we were right outside the control room. Pete was gone, somewhere on a mission, but Maleficent was unaccounted for. For all we know, she could be walking towards the door at this very moment. We couldn't tell, sensing was out, Superior made these walls "sense-proof" and we had no equipment to see into the room. Warping was also out, we could only warp places we knew about or had already been too.

"Well, now what?" I sighed, looking down the hallway.

"We could slowly open the door and hope for the best." Ayane suggested.

"Rei-chan?" I asked turning to my quiet sub.

"It is risky to enter rashly, there is a possibility the enemy is there which would provoke them into attacking."

"Well, we could bust in, forcefully take the data, and kill everyone except the witch." Ayane offered.

"Wouldn't that cause war anyway?" Rei asked.

"Well war isn't the problem… its secrecy." I calmly replied.

"Well now we're at a dilemma, what to do…" Ayane yawned, stretching her arms out.

I checked the hall again, to see no heartless but I heard a soft creaking noise as the door opened behind us, revealing Maleficent, staff and all.

Maleficent's mouth slowly dropped as her eyes met ours and she stopped for a moment, only to have two fists and a leg slam into her stomach, knocking her out instantly.

"Central Command!" I shouted as the three of us blitzed into the room. "We have been found. The witch found us and is unconscious. War is inevitable. Inform Superior immediately!"

"Yes Kinomoto-sama." Sasori's voice replied. Looks like Jack was gone somewhere and got Sasori to take his place. Poor Sasori.

I scanned the room warily as I pulled Maleficent into the room, propping her against a wall. Ayane and Rei were already at it, collecting papers, scanning the computer, and using what seemed to be a crystal ball to look through the castle. I walked towards a table with papers as I contacted everyone else.

"You guys heard that right?" I shot to the subs in the castle and outside. "Get out of here now, we'll catch up. Destroy any equipment that we can't bring back or would take to long to pack. Go!"

"Okay, let's go!" Ayane said, pulling out a data stick. "We got to get back, there's probably going to be a war council immediately."

I nodded. Our first real battle/war. I motioned to Rei that we're leaving and sprinted down the hallway, a folder packed with papers under my hand. It was time.

* * *

I smirked as Sasori left the room, thanking Numbers III and VII for causing this. Although war would cause troubles, I had secretly hoped we could regain Castle Oblivion, whatever consequences there were. I know the witch won't cause any trouble, better for her to not reveal something that would oppose her enemies.

I knew that every single member would be expecting a meeting right now so I had told Sasori to send messengers, calling for an emergency meeting. Normally we had meetings once a week on Fridays, but everyone knew, if Maleficent wanted an attack, we would have to reply.

I warped into the meeting room that we called, "Where nothing gathers." It was a round white circular room, with a massive organization crest on a piece of the floor that was raised above the rest. Before, I had organized the room so that seat height was based on mission performance, but now it was purely rank and random placement.

As expected, I was the first to arrive. Everyone else was probably finishing up missions or in the middle of them. Numbers V and VIII were next to come, they had already finished there missions or had none. Next to come in were numbers VI and II, on the way back from whatever collecting. After that was IV, then III and VII.

"I call this emergency meeting to inform you that war is eminent."

"All members looked relatively unsurprised, probably expecting it like I did."

"Now, although they are no threat to us, we must decide on a couple issues. First, whether to attack… or defend."

"Attack, of course." Number IV immediately said. "Attack them, and we get two birds with one stone. We get rid of the attack, and we get a castle."

"I agree, we have nothing to gain from defending," Number II agreed, leaning back into his throne.

"Well does anyone disagree?" I asked to the members.

Logically no one would. Attacking would be ideal, we could catch them off guard, we gain the castle, and thwart their attack.

"Next, our method of attack. Do we just send in members, or members and subs, or do we send in our entire army?"

"Just us would cut it no?" Number V asked, leaning his head on his chin. "I mean, it's just that witch and some heartless."

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you," II said. "Send in subs as well just to be safe."

"Subs are good and all but that would be frankly overkill." VII replied in a bored tone.

"Agreed, we could handle it." The normally quiet VI added.

"Actually," I said, silencing the argument. "I wish to send in everything, army and all."

As expected, there were murmurs and looks of disbelief at me when I said those words.

"I wish to treat this as… a training exercise. Later, when we go after things much bigger, just a couple nobodies will not be able to handle it. This will be your first battle as commanders and warriors.

Everyone slowly nodded, realizing how little of a threat I considered the enemy to use them as training.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"When will we probably attack?" III asked.

"Most likely, tomorrow."

"tomorrow! Can we get an army ready by then?" Number IV nearly yelled in shock.

"Well then I guess we better get started then?" I smirked. "meeting adjourned."

REVIEW PLZZZZZ


	17. End of War

Wooo, i think this is my longest chapter yet. I have an idea now though. i'll make an official data sheet at the end of the story, but from now on, i'll write pieces of information at the end of each chapter. Then i'll copy and paste it all to my info sheet at the end. Good idea eh? READ AND REVIEW AND SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

The normally peaceful and empty castle was bustling with activity, nobodies scurrying all over the place to get ready for the attack on the castle. Dusks and creepers were scrambling around, delivering reports, documents, weapons, and supplies, while the elite nobodies were busy training or sharpening their weapons.

What elites, dusks and creepers mean is the hierarchy of the organization. At the bottom, there are creepers, little nobodies with shape shifting powers and two legs. If they gain enough experience and power, they evolve into the bigger and more powerful dusks. After the dusks gained enough power, they evolved yet again into the various elites, such as dragoons and dancers. And once in a while, maybe once every five years, an elite would evolve yet again and take a completely human form and then would become subordinate level. The finally at the top, the thirteen most powerful human nobodies would be ranked as the seated/numbered members, number representing power and authority.

Currently, all the subordinates were organizing and ordering around all the nobodies while the seated members were having a strategic meeting in the throne room. Using a newly installed hologram projector, Xemnas was giving the basic specs of Castle Oblivion.

"Castle Oblivion is divided into thirteen basements and twelve floors," Xemnas explained as a basic cutout of the castle was shown. "At the top is the main control room, our target. The basements are of no concern to us; however, no doubt the witch is keeping hoards of heartless there, so we must have a rear guard who will keep the heartless as bay so the others can concentrate on moving up. We need two members to do this. Any volunteers?"

"I can handle that," Jin said, raising his hand. "My element would be good at setting up defensive barriers."

"I will as well," Aerith voiced, raising her hand as well. "Ice would also b a good defensive barrier."

"Very well, number VI and VIII will be the rear guard. Now, I will be on the first floor, giving commands, while the rest of you will be moving up the castle, taking each floor until you reach the top. There are exactly three ways to reach the top floor. There is a secret elevator, stairs and from the outside. Five members are remaining, so we will move one up the elevator, two on the outside, and two going up."

"I'll take elevator," Sakura sounded, peering at the layout of the elevator. "Probably it'll be taken out once we enter so my dragoon nobodies and I can fly up the shaft."

"I can go from the outside," Ayane offered. "Scaling walls is easy, plus my assassin nobodies can easily climb up the walls."

"I call moving up the floors," Naruto said, crossing his arms. "Just because it'll be more exciting."

"Then I guess I'll have to go with Naruto just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Anakin smiled, causing everyone to chuckle and Naruto to glare at Anakin.

"Guess that leaves me with outside." Jack said, twirling his gun. "Can provide support with guns I guess."

"Then it's settled." Xemnas said, staring at the hologram in front of him. "Be ready by 6:00 A.M. tomorrow. Its 11:00 P.M. now so that gives you plenty of time. And remember, this is not only training for you, but also for the other nobodies. Try to do everything yourself, learn how to command and let the others battle. Meeting adjourned."

Xemnas smiled to himself as he watched the eight members warp off to their rooms, no doubt to get in some last minute training or read up on strategy.

"Prepare yourself, witch,"

* * *

Although the world did not indicate it, morning had come as Aerith's alarm clock had rung at precisely 5:50, indicating that it was soon time. Aerith sighed and got up from her chair and walked over to her mirror and looked herself over. She hadn't changed a bit since joining the organization; nobodies don't have any body functions so they can't age. Everything was the same about her as when she was a human, even the hair. The only change was the black wardrobe that was on a hook nearby on the wall.

_Time has stopped for me_. Aerith thought, putting on her black coat and zipping it up. _But the worlds still move on, my friends move on. _Aerith pulled on her gloves and opened her hand. _These hands fought for the light, but now the light has abandoned me. But to regain it, to move again, I have decided, I must do this. _Sliding into her boots, Aerith went through her room's portal, deciding to take a walk down to the meeting area.

The meeting area was the massive lobby of the castle, which was big and ornately decorated to instill a feeling of grandeur for its residents (although it didn't really work). Although the previous organization commanded nobodies, there wasn't a formal army until the new organization started. Normally, there would be millions, maybe even billions of nobodies due to the fact there were billions of heartless and nearly every single one has a nobody. But right now, they were scattered after the old organization fell, wandering the universe in search of their hearts. So right now, there were maybe about 100 to 200 nobodies for each member.

Aerith walked into the room to find it filled nobodies, each standing in their divisions in neat rows. Aerith found she was the fourth person there, behind Anakin, Sakura, and Jin, and walked over to her division which was currently being organized by her friend and subordinate, Vincent.

"Good morning Vincent' Aerith smiled at the red cloaked man.

"All preparations are ready," Vincent said, looking at some papers on a clipboard. "And you?"

"I believe I am ready as well," Aerith confidently replied.

"Well you sure have changed since we first met as nobodies." Vincent said, eyes not leaving the clipboard. "Before you were so… depressed."

"I can't be depressed," Aerith said, looking over her division. "None of us can. But I still feel hints of… sadness over my emptiness."

"We all do." Vincent replied, finally looking up at Aerith.

* * *

"Ahhh, five minutes until we leave, ready Naruto?" Anakin asked his partner for the mission. Naruto was standing next to him, tossing kunai into the air and catching them.

"Ready as always. Just hoping it's not to boring. It's just heartless after all."

"Yeah yeah. But do you really need to cover your eyes like that?" Anakin sighed glancing at the black cloth wrapped around Naruto's eyes.

"Its training," Naruto shot back, annoyed at answering that question every five minutes. "I can still see, don't worry."

"Whatever. Oh and we're on in five," Anakin's aid glancing at his watch. "Four, three, two, one…"

On cue, Xemnas warped into the room, causing everyone to fall silent and stand at attention.

"We leave. Now."

* * *

Sora had long since destroyed the massive Organization armada when he attempted to enter Twilight Town. The only ship the organization had left was a small carrier used for minor missions. Not big enough to carry 1300+ nobodies.

Transporting by ship surprisingly was one of the most efficient ways to move nobodies in-between worlds. Creepers couldn't warp in-between worlds, dusks could but it took a lot out of them, and elites could maybe once or twice before running out.

Thus the organization had to use a slow but energy saving method, opening dark portals that could take in maybe two-five nobodies at a time, depending on their size. Plus dark doors had time limits of approximately five minutes, so the doors had to keep being reopened. Plus dark doors led nobodies to the in-between world so they had to repeat the entire process in that realm as well.

Moving the entire army to the world Castle Oblivion was in took about 30 minutes, while a simple ship could have taken less then five with the warping feature. And in addition, to attack with full forces required all the nobodies to be present in the world and attack at the same time. However, moving nobodies a couple at a time allowed heartless scouts to pick up on their position, allowing Maleficent to bulk up her defenses.

"We really got to get a ship next time." Naruto sighed as he approached the castle which had an army of heartless out in front to meet them and flying heartless filling the sky.

"Well on the bright side, if there's this many heartless on the outside, less heartless will be in the inside," Sakura said optimistically. "Its gonna be alright."

"Stick to the plan," Ayane told her subordinates who were marching behind her. "Remember how we're getting up."

"Don't worry," Jack said, randomly appearing beside Ayane and putting his arm over her shoulder. "I got your back."

"Remember the strategy," Aerith told Jin, who was walking beside her. "It's the easiest way to defend the back."

"Prepare to charge." Xemnas calmly said, as he glided smoothly along the ground. The heartless were about hundred yards away when Xemnas quietly ordered, "charge".

* * *

It was complete domination, Xemnas had a couple plans to counter an outside attack but some members were unprepared so Xemnas gave permission to destroy the outside force as quickly as possible then initiate the strategies inside the castle.

The members happily obliged, eradicating the entire heartless force, numbering 500, in a couple minutes. Reaching the door first, Xemnas calmly opened the doors allowing the army, minus Jack and Ayane, to enter. Inside the lobby, heartless were already ready, mindlessly charging the nobodies who mercilessly destroyed them.

"Yo! Hurry up Anakin!" Naruto yelled, running up the stairs, flanked by two ninja nobodies with his subordinates behind.

"Calm down, its not like you're going to be doing any fighting," Anakin calmly replied, slicing through a soldier heartless while walking towards the stairs. "Meet you at the top Sakura."

"Heh, I'll beat you there," Sakura smirked as two dragoon nobodies attempted to force open the secret doors to the elevator. To her surprise, the doors smoothly slid open, revealing a battalion of wizard and defender heartless.

* * *

Jack Sparrow took careful aim and fired, taking down yet another heartless. Beside him, 90 of the sniper nobodies were doing the same, providing cover fire as Ayane, her Assassin nobodies, and the Pirate nobodies attempted to scale the walls. Although the castle wasn't that tall, it was swarming with heartless, and there were few balconies to stand on so the nobodies were constantly pushed off, forcing them to start back from the beginning.

"Jack! Can't you cover for us any better?" Ayane shouted, throwing off yet another shadow heartless that was clinging to her.

"Do you want me to accidentally shoot you guys too?" Jack shouted back, sniping off some more heartless.

"Just clear a path for us!" Ayane yelled, flipping onto a balcony and decapitating a heartless.

"Tch, what the bloody hell do you think we were doing?' Jack muttered, taking firing again.

* * *

Sensing high energy levels above ground, heartless warmed from the lower floors, scurrying up the stairs only to be met by a ceiling high rock wall, impassible save for a small hole at the center-bottom of the wall. A neoshadow mindlessly crawled through… only to be met with around 20 nobodies on the other side, all poised to strike.

Aerith and Jin were casually watching from behind as the rest of their army loitered around them, destroying straggling heartless or waiting for their commanders to replace them with worn out nobodies. It was a simple plan. Make a wall with one or two small holes, stick about 20 nobodies around it, and switch out tired ones.

"Well, if I knew it was this easy, I wouldn't have signed up for this," Jin sighed, watching as his fighter nobodies annihilated yet another heartless.

"Actually, I agree. Only one of us would have sufficed, Plus this isn't really training, just repetition." Aerith said, motioning for one of her mage nobodies to switch out.

"Then, do you have any suggestions?" Jin asked, watching some heartless that Anakin and Naruto missed crawl down the stairs.

"How about… we take the lower floors?" Aerith suggested, looking at Jin.

Jin just stared at Aerith in disbelief. The quiet, usually depressed, timid Aerith was suggesting that they defy Superior's orders and conquer the lower floors, creating the possibility of quite a few casualties of her fellow nobodies.

"Heh, risky yet exciting. Let's do it." Jin smirked, raising his hand. The earth wall at the entrance to the stairway closed, causing some heartless to look around in confusion while others attempted to break it down. Suddenly, the wall surged forward, pushing the heartless down the stairs and into the first sub floor.

"Forward," Aerith said, motioning to her nobodies. Use you're ranged spells to cover for the fighter nobodies. Vincent, please come with me."

"You heard her," Jin said to his fighter nobodies. "Charge down. I'll open the wall up. Concentrate on fighting."

"When you open the wall," Aerith continued, "All my mages will let loose a barrage of spells. Then send in your fighters forward. I'll cover the sides and you're back. Create a wall with a couple holes at the next flight of stairs so we can clear the room. Move!"

All nobodies charged down the stairway, mages floating above with fighters running down. As soon as they reached the wall, Jin collapsed it into the room crushing a couple of heartless. Aerith's mages blasted forth a couple spells, blasting a scathe around the entranceway, allowing the fighters to get some room. As the fighters surged forward, the mages entered and blasted more spells to the sides, destroying heartless there was well. As soon as the last nobody was in, Aerith sealed the doorway with a wall of ice while Jin closed off the other way. Now it was around 200 nobodies stuck in a room with about 600 heartless with only one thing on their minds. Kill or be killed.

* * *

"We'll be burning all the heartless as they cooooommmeeee, oh we'll be burning all the heartless as they coooooommmmeee, oh we'll be burning all the heartless we'll be burning all the heartless-"

As the sound of horrible singing filled the second floor, Anakin sighed as he noticed Naruto was missing the point of the exercise. It was to lead, not to destroy. But on the other hand, Naruto had little to no experience with leading, while Anakin and a couple years tucked under his belt. It could just be he didn't know.

_Then all the better for him to start now! _Anakin thought as he waded through the heartless towards the pillar of flame in the center of the room. Setting up a barrier for the flames, Anakin reached in and grabbed Naruto by his hood and pulled, knocking him off balance onto the floor. As Anakin pulled Naruto towards the 'command zone' Naruto loudly protested.

"Oh come on, I'm not made to command. I'm made to fight!"

"That's why you need to learn now. Superior made you Primary assault leader where you'll be commanding all sorts of nobodies. Now lesson one. Heartless are pouring in from the upper levels, coming at the same rate we destroy them, causing a standstill. What do you do?"

"Quicken the pace and destroy all the heartless in this room and move on?" Naruto shrugged.

Anakin sweat dropped and sighed.

"Okay lesson one, block off the enemy's path. Naruto, create a wall of flames at the entrance to the third floor. That way, no heartless can enter and we can finish off the one sin this room and move on."

"Oh! That makes sense." Naruto exclaimed, pounding his fist into his palm. Naruto waved his hands and a scorching hot wall of orange flames rose from the ground at the entrance to the third stairway. Heartless going through were incinerated instantly and the ones behind it stood still, trying to find a way through while some stupider ones tried to get through.

"See?" Anakin said, as the heartless in the room actually started to diminish. "Think of our mission and take the most efficient course of action. That is to get to the top. So therefore, we must gain ground or go up, not be stalled here with heartless. Now, you stay right here with me. You're going to be commander and I'll help. Its good training."

Naruto hmped, and watched the battle, wondering why he wasn't out there fighting. Scanning the scene, he saw two Jedi nobodies and two Ninja nobodies close together but they hadn't noticed each other. Trying to fight, the heartless kept surrounding them and kept hitting their back for massive damage.

"Hey you four! What are you doing! Work together! Make a circle so you're back are covered, I mean come on…"

Anakin smiled as he watched Naruto frantically give orders to the soldier, fixing their formations, telling where the snipers should go and such.

_Finally he learns._

* * *

"This isn't working." Sakura said with worry, watching yet another Dragoon nobody go plunging to the bottom of the shaft.

"Well DUH! It's not working. You don't know a thing about commanding! I told you that you should've studied a bit." Kero yelled, motioning for a group of dragoons to stay back. "Maybe you should just let Rei handle this and you should watch or take notes."

Sakura looked over at Rei who was calmly giving out orders to the dragoons, better then Sakura who just said, "Charge". Rei had actually learned how to command before the mission while Sakura had just relaxed, tired from her scouting mission.

"Umm, okay. Rei-chan! You command. Tell us what to do." Sakura frantically said, as another one of the Dragoons she sent up to sent back down.

"Are you sure, Kinomoto-sama?" Rei emotionlessly asked.

"Yeah, you can even tell me what to do." Sakura said sheepishly. "Umm, I'll be a better commander next time."

"Very well. I will need for you to create a wind barrier and go up the shaft." Rei said immediately.

Sakura quickly complied, flying into the shaft and crating a barrier of wind. Energy shots and magic spells rained down upon the shield, pushing Sakura down a bit, but the small yet powerful nobody pushed her way up slowly, allowing Dragoons to move in behind her.

"Throw your spears!" Sakura yelled, straining to keep up the barrier. The dragons quickly obeyed their master, throwing their spears and scythes up to lessen the burden on their mistress. From then on, it was a simple process. Move up with the barrier, dragoons throw spears, if there's an opening dragoons charge. However, the only problem was that there were only three stops for the elevator, the bottom floor, the lobby, and the top floor. So Sakura had to push all the way to the top, and she wasn't moving that fast to begin with.

Luckily, few heartless were in the shaft, none were coming from the bottom floor and the only heartless in the shaft were the ones already there firing shots off. Before it was hopeless, although the dragoon nobodies were admired as one of the strongest elite nobodies, they were no match for 20-50 shots of magic and energy. So began the slow and painful process of reaching the top floor.

* * *

Outside, Ayane's team wasn't doing much better. So far, they managed to climb around five of the twelve stories. The Organization had managed to capture the few balconies on the way up and was attempting to capture the main balcony on the 7th floor.

"Darn, where are all of these heartless coming from?" Jack wondered, taking down five heartless in quick session. Hmm, looks like Ayane's almost to the top, if it weren't for her, we'd still be at floor one."

And it was true. If not for Ayane, the Organization would not have gained and ground at all. Ayane wither dark blasts and shields had cleared the way for many nobodies. But at the moment, an air pirate was swooping in towards the Shadow Assassin, poised to strike.

"Uh oh, better take that one out." Jack said carefully aiming. Right when he fired, everything went wrong. As he fired, Ayane turned, sensing the heartless, and destroyed it with a swing of her ring blade. As the heartless fell, Ayane's eyes widened as she noticed the bullet streaking towards her heart. Ayane grunted in pain as time seemed to freeze. Then, slowly, Ayane fell to the ground clutching her chest. She fell on top of an Assassin nobody, who lightened the fall for her.

"MEDIC!" Jio Freed, Ayane's subordinate called, who had been right next to Ayane when she fell.

Jack simply gaped at what had transpired. He had accidentally _shot _Ayane with one of his high pressure water bullets. Jack continued to gape and then finally stammered, "Uh-oh"

* * *

Xemnas was pleased. He was in the main lobby, receiving reports on the members' progress and occasionally telepathically watching the scenes himself. So far, all members had been making steady advancements. Sakura had finally managed to reach the 8th floor, but was assaulted by a new wave of heartless, slowing her down even more. Anakin and Naruto had reached the 5th floor. Naruto was actually staying back and commanding instead of going out to fight ad he wasn't half bad at it either. Jack and Ayane were close to the 7th floor, where a massive balcony was, which would allow their troops some more leverage.

But what pleased Xemnas the most was Aerith and Jin. Even though they had gone against orders, the two had already taken 8 of the 13 sub-floors, and with minimal casualties. Aerith was turning out to be a surprising tactician, paying attention to every single detail, allowing the group to move at lightning speed. She would masterfully plan every entrance, making sure every side was covered. She would carefully watch the battlefield, sending troops where they were needed and backing up every melee fighter with a ranged one. She would then gracefully exit, leaving behind nothing in her wake. Although Xemnas had no history of her ever commanding, it seemed as though Aerith was a prodigy at it.

Xemnas was indeed pleased as he telepathically shifted his view to the outside walls. He sighed as he noticed that the nobodies had lost two floors and were on the 4th. He frowned as he noticed some nobodies were retreating. Then he saw Ayane being carried away by two assassin nobodies, a bullet hole in her chest. Xemnas was displeased.

The battle outside had gone in the heartless' favor. Without Ayane to defend them, the Assassin nobodies were outmatched and outnumbered, and had begun to retreat. The sniper nobodies were still sniping, but the battle seemed to go against them. The subordinates frantically fought, attempting to regain lost ground to no avail. They needed a seated member to surge forward.

* * *

Ayane was laid on the ground behind a rock as Jack looked on in worry. Black energy was pouring out from the gaping wound, and Ayane wasn't known in the organization for her energy capacity. A couple medical dusks tore off Ayane's cloak and undershirt, revealing her bare chest, but no one there was affected by that at all. Instead, Jack was staring at the inch wide hole right under where Ayane's heart would be. A dusk poured a potion in the wound while another fed Ayane an ether to keep her energy levels stable.

"Will she be all right?" Jack asked with a hint of worry in his voice. 50 of the worry was from the fact that Ayane was his friend and comrade in the organization (but a bad drinking buddy) and losing her would be like losing a bottle of rum. But 50 of the worry came from the fact that he gave her this wound and if she died, he would be blamed.

Jack palmed his face, and started to pace in thought in thought.

_If she dies the best case scenario is that I get demoted. Gotta be optimistic. But then again, they might kill me… no! Gotta be optimistic! Yeah, she's going to be all right. And if she does die, I'll just be demoted. Yeah…_

"J-jack,"

Jack's eyes shot open and he stared at the barley conscious Ayane. She motioned for him to come closer and when he was right next to her, she pundhed his face.

"You b-b-bas-tard. Y-ou, sho-sho-t me." Ayane breathed.

"Sorry mate, it was an accident," Jack said, rubbing his nose, relieved Ayane still had enough strength to slap him. "I was just trying to defend you, that's all."

"I-I know. Li-listen. T-take my place. Th-the others are ho-hopeless. Go." Ayane whispered before falling unconscious.

"Hu, I'm not really the fighting type," Jack sighed as he walked towards the wall. Noticing the retreating nobodies, he decided to take control of this chaos.

"Ahoy mates! Where do you think you're going! Turn your bottoms around! Full stem ahead! Charge!" Jack yelled, summoning his guns. "_Aqua bayonets_," Jack whispered, as two translucent blades of water extended from the barrel of his pistol. "Let's see how they like this."

* * *

"Almost there!" Sakura yelled cheerfully, reaching where the 10th floor would be. Although her shield had broken a couples times and she was exhausted, the journey was no easy, because there were now few heartless in the elevator shaft. An army of dragoons swarmed around her waiting for the right moment to charge upwards. Although there were a couple heartless left, there were still enough that if the dragoons exited the barrier, they would be shot to pieces. But soon, there wouldn't be enough to stop them.

_I hope the others aren't there yet,_ Sakura thought as another barrage of projectiles crashed into her barrier. _I want a rematch with Pete._

* * *

We're gonna win! Naruto exclaimed, reaching the stairwell to the 11th floor. "After this floor, there's nothing but the top!"

Reaching the 11th floor, Anakin and Naruto decided to finally join the fray, exhilarated that they were almost to their goal. The heartless horde was now diminishing, but more powerful ones were appearing, such as darksides, Kurt Zisas, and Phantoms.

"Are you sure, Sakura or Ayane hasn't beaten us yet?" Anakin calmly lightsabers whirring around him, cutting a scathe around him.

"I hope not! I bet Ayane a week of paperwork that I would beat her." Naruto chuckled, sending a fireball into a group of armored knights.

* * *

The bottoms floors however, were not as noisy as the top. The thirteen sub-floors were dead silent, save for the sound of nobodies slowly walking back up the stairs, led by Vincent, Siegfried, and Zasalamel. Behind the army were Aerith and Jin, silently conversing on what to do next.

"Well, we took all the lower floors. Not a heartless down there. Now what?" Jin asked, stretching arms over his head.

"I guess we should report to Superior then ask for more orders," Aerith said, walking up the stairs to sub-floor 6.

"Just like the orders we got to raid the lower floors?" Jin sarcastically asked.

"Hey, between us, we had exactly 231 nobodies, including us and the subordinates. Only 14 were killed in battle." Aerith replied. "I think we did a pretty good job.

* * *

To say Maleficent was furious was an understatement. She was absolutely livid. How dare these nobodies attack her? How dare they attempt to take her castle after they had conquered her other one? How dare they!

Maleficent however angry she was, knew one thing however. She could not win. It was impossible. Before they entered, she thought that perhaps she had a chance, but no. The seated members weren't even participating in the main battles. She was doomed. That's why, however angry she was, no matter how much she wanted to blow those disgusting nobodies to oblivion she had to retreat.

"PETE! Are you done with the portal yet?"

Pete was in a corner, desperately attempting to open a dark portal so that the two could escape.

"I'm trying! Why can't you do it?" Pete yelled back.

"Because, I do not know where Palpatine's world is! I can't open a portal to somewhere I haven't been! Now hurry or-"

She froze as she noticed Pete staring in shock over her shoulder.

Maleficent turned and gasped.

"You are-"

* * *

Ayane slowly opened her eyes and looked around. A small team of nobodies plus her subordinate Kujaku was beside her, and once she awakened, they sprang to their feet.

"Ayane-sama-"Kujaku started.

"How's it going?" Ayane asked, clutching her chest in pain.

"Well," Kujaku relied, pointing with his bandaged arm to the castle wall. "See for yourself."

* * *

"Hello there witch," Jack smiled, pointing his guns at Maleficent's head. "Looks like times out."

"Ahhh, welcome Jack Sparrow?" Maleficent laughed, ignoring the guns pointed at her head. "Barbossa has told be so much about you."

"I see, if he's really told you so much about me, why do you look so surprised to see me here?" Jack said drawing closer. "Oh and don't move an inch mate," Jack said to Pete who was trying to sneak out the door. "I don't want to have to shoot you too."

"You're bluffing!" Pete stammered, watching in horror as Jack pointed a gun at him.

"Your right, I was bluffing about not wanting to shoot you." Jack said, waltzing towards the now complete dark portal. "Hmmm, I wonder where this leads to."

Maleficent watched Jack carefully, looking for an opening. When Jack looked away for just a moment to look at the portal, Maleficent quickly raised her arms.

"Be consumed by the darkness!" She yelled, shooting two waves of darkness towards Jack.

"Wave Barrier" Jack said, summoning a wall of water to block the attack. "If you wanted me to be consumed by darkness, you could've just turned off the lights."

"Good suggestion!" Maleficent smirked, raising her arms. Darkness erupted from her body, smothering the whole room in darkness. Jack smirked, doing absolutely nothing, and when the darkness faded, the two were gone, along with the portal.

"Oh well, wasn't supposed to kill her anyways." Jack shrugged, walking over to the computer.

BOOM!

"Top floor, witches, heartless, and ugly dog creatures!' Sakura yelled triumphantly, waving her scythe as Dragoons nobodies warmed into the room.

"Hmm. To bad, just missed them." Jack said, as the smile on Sakura's face faded as she realized she was beaten to the top.

"Aw man!" Sakura whined, "How'd you get here first?"

"Sea turtles."

REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Thoughts

Long update but at least i did it. This took me a while. REVIEW! Plus i got a great suggestion for the roles of number XI. The best i've had so far. I'll tell you if i chose them after reading the manga some more.

**Chapter 17**

All was quiet in the World that Never was. It was in a way, peaceful. The calm after the storm one could say. Castle Oblivion and all of its secrets were back in Organization control, with Sakura named its Mistress (which caused large amounts of complaining from other members). The Castle was to be used as the subordinate home, a place subordinates could live and train without having to stand out of the way for seated members. Besides Sakura of course but then again, she was rarely there.

Kero or Sasori usually watched over the castle while Sakura was gone, (which was almost always) and dealt with any complaints or suggestions the subordinates had. In the previous organization, if a lesser nobody or even a seated member spoke out, Xemnas would smite them without hesitation, but now, Xemnas knew he had to gain their loyalty not through fear, but through respect.

The respect part was going pretty well right now, but the members were currently disgruntled with one particular necessity. Paperwork. Now that the Organization was expanding and becoming more militaristic and organized, paperwork was needed to make sure the Organization ran smoothly. Sometimes it was signing documents allowing nobodies to go visit worlds, do missions, or take a short break. Other times it was recording and filing individual profiles for every nobody. Other times it was filling out simple forms that supplied food, gave supplies, and assigned housing. Xemnas was very keen this time on making sure he knew everything about every nobody in his organization at every moment.

At the moment, poor Naruto was stuck in his room filling out forms that divided his army up in the Xemnas required.

"Damn, now I know how the Hokage feels," Naruto groaned, peering at the list of all the nobodies in his division on his brand new computer. He had to make sure every single squad was either well balanced or specialized, then he had to assign the groups to his subordinates, then he had to make two more copies, one for filing, one for his subordinates, and one to post up. It was extremely tiring and if Naruto had the same personality as his human self, he would have left a couple hours ago to go visit some worlds. But thankfully, this Naruto was emotionless, thus was only slightly annoyed and bored.

"Just one more hour…" Naruto sighed, looking at the clock. "Okay, so at 5 I'll stop and go train. Then at around 10, I'll eat something if I feel like it then finish this up. Then I'll sleep. Ahhh, looking forward to training though. This is sooooo boring."

* * *

Xemnas peered at the massive stack of papers in his in box with satisfaction. It seemed as though the Organization was actually doing the paperwork, from the seated members down to the individual dusks who had to fill out information sheets. Xemnas smiled as he took a pile and set it on his desk. He was possibly the only member who didn't mind paperwork. He was the only one who had to do it in the last Organization and now, for more efficiency, all members had to do it. As he signed, stamped, and wrote, Xemnas allowed his mind to wander to other pressing topics.

The first was Kingdom Hearts. It was growing bigger every day; the keyblade master was doing his job. But he needed to kill them faster, last time; Kingdom Hearts was completed at least 10 times faster. This was perhaps because the keyblade master actually had a mission, rather then now just living on his island. He needed to find a keyblade master for his organization soon.

Next was the matter of the next member. It had been a dry season for nobodies, not a single subordinate level nobody or higher had been born in over two months. That meant no number IX for now. Xemnas could wait for now, but if this continued any longer, there would be a massive power gap between the second member through the eighth member, and the ninth member through the thirteenth member. This would not sit well with the Organization members, particularly the ninth and lower members. They would be disgruntled with the difference in power in a seemingly "balanced" organization.

But was that really his fault? It wasn't Xemnas's fault that the current members trained like crazy and that no new nobodies were being born. Besides, he had designed this organization to have the higher ranked members have more authority and power, unlike his last one. He didn't want any situations like Marluxia's rebellion happening. Finishing the forms dealing with Number II and his army, Xemnas put his pencil down and began to ponder intently on the final and most pressing matter. The power of the Organization.

Recently, he had been there to watch as the Organization met on the training ground to receive the Espers that Anakin and Aerith had gathered. Afterwards, Xemnas watched as each of them trained with their Esper then on their own. The level of power they had obtained was unprecedented. Right under Xemnas's nose, the Numbers II through VII had surpassed him in power, Number VIII catching up rapidly. This was obviously due to the fact this time he chose the strongest nobodies, not just any nobody he found. So far, Xemnas had not fought in front of the members and he always went on missions alone. So currently, the Organization was in the dark about the power they held over their leader. But if they found out…

_I must do something,_ Xemnas thought, staring at his open palm. _If I don't, the Organization could fall apart. I must gain more power. I will train. I will study. I will gain the power my position requires._

* * *

"No fair why do you get Zodiark?" Sakura whined as her Esper, Chaos, was blown away by the most powerful Esper, Zodiark, who belonged to Ayane.

"Well Zodiark is dark, I'm dark, and that's how it goes I guess." A calm Ayane replied, watching her Esper leave the battlefield. "Don't complain though, you do have the 3rd most powerful nobody, Chaos which uses wind. That's probably why you got it. Plus, it can use other elemental spells, its finisher is pretty cool, and it looks nice."

"I guess so…" Sakura sighed, un-summoning Chaos. "I guess 3rd most powerful Esper for the 3rd most powerful member makes sense."

Sakura and Ayane were training at the moment, Ayane done with her paperwork and Sakura skipping. The two decided to test out their brand new summons, pitting them in battle against each other. As expected, Zodiark who was the most powerful Esper, defeated the weaker but still powerful Chaos. Sakura was sitting the ground next to Ayane, who was leaning on a rock, and was sucking a lollipop. After the battle, she and Ayane exited the training room and turned off the simulation.

"This organization, its getting more…sophisticated, no?" Sakura commented as the two walked into the elevator, both going up to their rooms.

"It is. I guess this is what happens when we gain more members." Ayane said, pressing the button to the proof of existence. "I wonder if it'll just keep getting more complicated."

"But why bother, I mean this is only a temporary organization, right?" Sakura said, leaning against the wall. 'Lets just take the fasted route and get on with it. Why all the secrecy, organization, and army. Just get it over with and let us return to our worlds with our hearts." Sakura said.

"We'll never know how superior's mind works." Ayane replied, gazing out of the transparent walls. "Maybe he's setting up for something after we get our hearts back. Maybe he has another plan."

"That makes sense I guess." Sakura whispered, looking at the floor. "But I'll do anything he says, as long as we get our hearts back. The emptiness gets worse as time goes on. I mean, look at Aerith and Superior. Their virtually robots now, but Aerith I sat least resisting. But I can feel it too. I'm losing myself, my personality. I'm becoming… less enthusiastic. Less energetic. I just feel tired and apathetic all the time. I'm losing those traces in me Ayane. I'm becoming someone other then Kinomoto Sakura."

Ayane looked at Sakura with pity. She was older then Sakura as a human but technically Sakura was older, as her nobody was born first. Then emptiness she felt was probably multiplied by a hundred.

"I'll need to get some acting lessons soon, or I'll be a robot as well. I want to still think that I have at least a few traces of emotion inside my hollow body. They do say ignorance is bliss. Also, I better get some mind wiping magic. I still haven't killed a living being yet. But I can tell that I soon will. And when I become a human, it'll weigh on me. If I remember my life as a nobody, I'll be one heck of a depressed human."

Ayane nodded as the elevator came to a stop. As they were about to enter their portals Ayane called out, "Sakura, stay strong. Someday, we will get our hearts back. Superior will see to that. And we'll live in happiness. Beyond the darkest night is the dawn. It will come for us. But for now, we must endure. No matter how devoid we become of emotions, our human selves are still imprinted in us. We are still us. So don't become someone else." Ayane finished, stepping into her portal.

Sakura smiled somberly and said, "Yeah, thanks. In reality, now that you said it, nothing can change my world." as she walked into her portal.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was tired. This was quite rare, as nobodies only need around two to four hours of sleep a day and Anakin usually managed his time well. But all the paperwork and training had really worn him out. What he needed right now was a nice warm shower and some sleep. As he shut down his computer, he stripped out of his black uniform and stepped into his white bathroom. Anakin was one of the few members who didn't really concentrate on his room's decoration. His room was still the grey his predecessor had left it and after some nagging from Sakura, he had changed his bathroom to white with golden handles on the faucets.

As he stepped into the shower, he turned the faucets, allowing a rush of hot water to flow over him. The rhythmic pattering of the water and the warmness of the water put Anakin in a trance like state, closing his eyes and allowing him to let go. The water soaked his entire body, flowing down in little streams. Drops of water dripped from his hair, taking with them all the grime and dirt that had accumulated in Anakin over the past day. Water flowed down his face, imaginary tears running from his eyes. The tears flowed further down, gathering together with others like it and taking, until they flowed onto the floor and into the black drain. The water washed away his sins, his sorrows, but at the same time taking what little he had of what he wanted the most.

Anakin opened his eyes and sighed. It had been a while since he had some quiet time. Being number II was tedious business; he was always pestered by lower members for help and directions while being burdened by Xemnas with missions and responsibilities. Power or no power, the job was hard. But he had to get it done. For His sake, for his worlds sake, for Padme's sake. Afterwards, peace would finally fall unto his world. But first he had to get the job done.

Turning off the water, Anakin grabbed a white towel and dried his body as he walked into his room. His room was the most spacious room after Xemnas's; it was comparable to a house. He even had a second floor. Downstairs was one massive room where his kitchen, T.V., guest area, and decorations (whatever few he had) were kept. A spiral staircase at the end of the room led to a balcony/hall which led to two rooms, his study, where his books, computer, and papers were kept, and his bedroom, which of course had his bed, clothes, and gadgets were kept. Yes, the Organization lived in luxury.

Walking up the stairs, he waved his hand, turning off the lights downstairs with the force. Then walking into his room, he pulled on a pair of boxers, flipped off the lights and slid into his massive bed. He had a few moments to contemplate what to do the next morning before sleep took him.

* * *

The room of Jack Sparrow was to say, unique from the other rooms. The Corsair wanted to feel more at home, so he had his room completely revamped, giving it a similar appearance to his quarters in the Black Pearl, only bigger and more elaborate. The walls and floor were all polished wood and the lights were chandeliers and lamps. The room still had its modern components though, such as a T.V., computer, and various other gadgets.

At the moment, Jack, Aerith and Jin were all seated at a large wooden table Jack had set up and were doing paperwork. The three thought maybe working together would lighten the mood. But all it seemed to be doing was distracting the three.

"Hey mate, can you pass the rum?" Jack asked, looking up form his paper.

"It's right next to you." Jin said, breaking his conversation with Aerith. "Okay, so this magic…"

"Well, in our world, we used something called Materia, but now it seems I don't really need it…" Aerith replied, signing yet another paper. "So Jack, you were telling us a story before?"

"Ah yes, well after I freed the slaves, Beckett sank my ship and branded me a pirate," Jack said, revealing the black P on his wrist. "After that I made a deal with Davy Jones to get my ship back. Unfortunately, I attempted to run away from my side of the bargain, and now I'm here."

"Interesting," Jin said, reading his current paper. "An octopus faced man who rules the seas, commands a crew of immortal fish men, and condemns people to nobodies."

"Oh you wouldn't believe half the stuff from my world," Jack chuckled, swigging his rum. "We got curses, goddesses, compasses that don't point north…"

"Interesting, there seems to be a lot of stuff on your world that would benefit us." Aerith said, looking up from her paper. "Maybe we should send a team there or go ourselves to gather some materials."

"Hmm, maybe," Jack said, tapping his desk in boredom. "I'll ask Superior tonight. You actually have a good point. We could do a lot with the random trinkets on my loveable planet."

"Indeed, maybe we should spend some more time searching for enchanted objects, they may help us immensely," Jin said in an interested voice. "We could even open up a storage where we could keep a collection of weapons, artifacts, tomes…"

As Jin ranted on and on, getting more exciting, Jack leaned over and whispered to Aerith, "Should we tell him that would probably swamp him in a weeks worth of paperwork?"

Aerith just smiled and shook her head. "Lets let him discover that himself."

* * *

"Done!" Naruto yelled triumphantly, throwing his pen at his desk. After hours of painful paperwork, Naruto had managed to finish all of his in one go unlike some other members who spread theirs out over the week. And luckily for Naruto, he probably wouldn't ever have this much paperwork again, because the work was from when the new organization first started until now. So now, he would simply get a little bit of daily paperwork that would probably take around 30 minutes. Easy.

Naruto sighed as he stretched his arms and walked towards his portal. He'd probably go for a nice soak down in the hot springs right now then go down and check out his new Esper, and then he'd go out and have some fun, maybe spar, play some videogames, maybe even visit some worlds.

The nobody hot springs were located on the 7th floor which held all the public baths, showers, sauna, and such. After the subordinates left for Oblivion, it was exclusively for the seated members. They were natural, which was a mystery to Naruto until he found out lesser nobodies went out daily and brought back the water from a world. Then they would recycle it into spring water and bring in a new batch. So basically lesser nobodies were drinking purified bath/spring water. Well the elite nobodies anyway.

Naruto walked down the stairs to the hot springs and opened the door. Inside was a realistic outdoor Japanese hot spring, the floor was made of stone, the baths were small pools, and the there was even a simulated night sky. As Naruto stripped and stepped in, he noticed some people were already there.

"Anakin, Sakura Ayane." Naruto nodded, acknowledging the presence of his fellow nobodies.

"Come to join us Naruto?" Anakin said, his eyes closed as he relaxed in the soothing waters.

Naruto stepped into he waters and sat right next to Ayane who had her eyes closed as well. One may wonder why the baths are unisex but Xemnas did so because he knew nobodies have no emotions, thus they feel no shame. Xemnas made the baths unisex so they could remember the fact that they cannot feel shame anymore, thus intensifying their need for their hearts.

But the nobodies could still remember how it felt, and having hints of emotion didn't help. Naruto was largely unaffected by he gorgeous body of Ayane next to him but a small part of him voices a small complaint which was largely ignored. But soon Naruto knew that the feeling would fade and eventually disappear and stay gone. Unless he got his heart back.

"Can we really go on living like this?" Naruto grinned, looking at the night sky. "All of us naked in a bath without being shameful? Wonder how this will affect our lives once we become human."

"Well, you'll probably have erotic dreams every night about our bodies every night." Ayane joked, not even glancing at Naruto.

Naruto snorted. "Well maybe you, but Sakura… compared to you-"

"And that's supposed to mean?" Sakura said glaring at Naruto.

"I dunno, maybe your just not as well endowed…"

"Hey, at least I had a boyfriend in my world," Sakura taunted. "And you?"

"Hey, there was this girl who had a crush on me, although when I was human I was too dense to see it." Naruto replied. "But then again-"

_My Lieges_

The two stopped arguing to listen to the dusk that had teleported in, bowing his head.

_Superior demands to meet Number II this moment. It is urgent._

"Very well," Anakin sighed getting up. He had only just woken from his slumber and gotten to the hot springs. Now Superior needed him. Great.

"See ya guys," Anakin said as he dressed and warped into Superior's office. As he stepped out of the darkness in front of Superiors desk, he noticed Superior had the back of his chair to him.

"Yes Superior?" Anakin said, bowing his head. "You called?"

"Yes, Number II." Xemnas's exaggerated voice replied. "I have a mission for you."

"Very well," Anakin complied. "And it is?"

Xemnas then swiveled his chair to face Anakin, a small smile on his face. As Anakin stared into Xemnas's orange eyes, Xemnas widened his smile and spoke.

"The next member has been born."

Todays info, the Castle That Never was layout!

On the Roof of the Castle, there is the Alter of Naught, where Kingdom Hearts in kept.

On the 13th floor are Xemnas's Personal room, lab and Library. Restricted access and the elevator and stairs skip this floor. Only way to enter is through dark door.

On the 12th floor is the Proof of Existence as well as all of the member's rooms.

On the 11th floor are the meeting rooms. The main one is "where nothing gathers" (the throne room)

On the 10th floor is the private lab. Ed usually works here. Top secret projects are done here.

On the 9th floor is the library. Nearly every book in existence is here.

On the 8th floor is entertainment, such as the arcade room, Movie Theater, and various other things

On the 7th floor in the Public Baths, such as hot springs, saunas, and pools

On the 6th floor are the sports facilities. One arena can be changed to fit the sport.

On the 5th floor is the public dining room.

On the 4th floor is the command center and main computer. Missions are carried out from here.

On the 3rd floor are the upper dungeons. VIP dungeons in a sense.

On the 2nd are the offices and waiting rooms. Guests, allies, ect come here to get info on where to go. Lesser nobodies do paperwork here.

On the 1st floor is the lobby and entrance

On Sublevel 1 is Weapon training Room. Dummies, a shooting range, an armory of weapons, ect.

On Sublevel 2 is Hand to Hand Training Room all the equipment needed is here.

On Sublevel 3 is the energy training room. This is where one practices there energy attacks, such as elemental powers, beams, blasts, ect without needing to hold back.

On Sublevel 4 is Gravity Training Room. Can go up very high. Vegeta is usually found here.

On Sublevel 5 is Vehicle Simulation Training. Tracks, asteroid fields, ect can be made in virtual reality.

On Sublevel 6 is the Garage. All vehicles are kept here.

On Sublevel 7 is Second Garage. This one is larger and keeps bigger machines such as Rei's eva and the space ships.

On Sublevel 8 is Armory self explanatory.

On Sublevel 9 is Storage room 1 #-H

On Sublevel 10 is Storage room 2 I-Q

On Sublevel 11 is Storage Room 3 R-Z

On Sublevel 12 is The Lower Dungeons worse off then the higher dungeons but not terrible. The cells are very unique (will go into that later)

On Sublevel 13 is the Boiler Room. Hot water, electricity, ect is all powered from here.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Weakest

Sorry i didn't update, but as i said, i'm really busy, its my junior year. (AP Physics!!) Well anyways, only real important announcement is that polls for number XI are up, i gave up and got a bunch of choices. Vote and after consideration, i will choose. that does not mean the winner will be chosen. Its kinda like US's electoral college and what happened in the 2000 elections. Warning, some choices are VERY random. **SO VOTE!**

Anakin immediately started moving as he touched down on the world. Forest, what he usually teleported into, was all he could see around him. Ignoring the peaceful and similar surroundings, Anakin started moving southwest. According to Xemnas, the figure he was chasing was male, blonde haired, and short. Quite detailed compared to last members he had to recruit.

Anakin sped through the forest at inhumane speeds as he approached his target. He could feel it now, a dark force up ahead that clearly meant heartless. And where there were heartless, there were people being killed by heartless. And where people were being killed by heartless, nobodies were being born. Anakin glanced at his wrist watch. The nobody was due in a couple minutes. Plenty of time. He wasn't going to miss this one.

* * *

"Yes? Superior?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Jack stood in front of Xemnas who had the back of his chair facing them. Turning, Xemnas silently slid three folders across his desk, motioning for the three to take them.

"Missions. Now." Xemnas said, staring at the three seated members. "Read the folders and fetch the other members except for Number VII."

The members bowed and immediately left. Apparently Xemnas was in one of his moods. He wasn't smiling, speaking in a grandiose voice or elaborating excessively. He was terse and to the point.

Upon warping into the commons lobby, the three were met by the three other members who were waiting patiently.

"So?" Ayane said, getting up.

"Superior wants to see Aerith and Jin. Apparently you're free." Sakura said to Ayane, sitting down on the white couch.

Ayane sighed and warped back to her room while Jin and Aerith warped into the office. Naruto and Jack fell back into the empty seats and looked into their folders.

"Hm. Capture the remaining Biju for Akatsuki? Easy enough. And supposedly, superior will choose three subordinates to go with me to get them some experience." Naruto said lazily, "Then I'm supposed to… what the hell? Set up a village there? To act as our base of commands?"

"Well better then mine. All I get to do is go to my world, gather some artifacts, teach fish face how to summon heartless, then do a science experiment." Jack sighed. "Bloody brilliant. What about you Sakura?'

"I'm… woah, recruiting a new member!" Sakura said eyes widening.

"Already? Wow, Anakin's getting our number IX right now and we've already found number X." Naruto said, getting up.

"Any details on him?" Naruto asked curiously. "Like, is he alien, monster, demon…"

"He's a… saiyan?" Sakura replied with confusion. "And a male, fighter."

"Wow, I was only joking when I said alien." Naruto muttered getting up. "Well, I'm off. Best get ready to leave. I'm gonna get this over with fast. I promised to teach some subs some ninjutsu."

"Yeah, best just get this over with," Sakura said, opening a dark portal. "Let's go! Number X time!"

"Hmm, she's gotten a lot happier this past week." Jack smirked, opening his own dark portal. "Maybe she's adapting?"

Naruto smiled and opened another dark portal. "I think we've all passed our lowest points. We're all getting used to it now. Enough so that we've learned how to act."

"Acting is to fool others into thinking you're a different person," Jack said, entering his portal. "But aren't we fooling ourselves as well?"

"That may be so, but maybe it's... necessary," Naruto said vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Kero and Sasori glared at the folders in front of them with annoyance. They hadn't even seen the subordinates of Organization XIII fight yet. As a matter of fact, few of them had ever been on missions. Right now, most of the subordinates were training and learning so that they could stand a chance out on more dangerous missions. Xemnas even specifically said to not send any on missions until they show a mastery of combat with common sense. So far, few had been getting very far.

Many of the members knew how to fight, some quite adeptly. But few knew how to use their new powers, the powers of the nobodies. Dark portals, dark doors, enhanced abilities, new techniques, elemental gifts, it just wasn't penetrating their heads. They all attempted to only use their old abilities which wasn't enough where they were going.

_Now I know why those guys are seated members and we're subordinates,_Kero thought, sighing. "Okay, Sasori lets do this. First let's get rid of the ones we know for a fact that are strong enough."

"Okay, I would say for a fact maul, Kimimaro, L, Vincent, and Crescent are well off. Maybe Kujaku, Sakon and Ukon, Ikaros, and Siegfried."

"Okay then, that leaves Tidus, Rei, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya, Makoto, Jio, Yuria, and Ponzu." Kero replied, moving some folders onto one side of the table. "Of those guys, I know the ninjas are making ok progress. Plus we can't send them anyway; they would be too noticeable in the world."

Sasori picked up some more folders and moved them. "So that leaves Tidus, Rei, Jio, and Yuria."

"Hmm, Tidus and Yuria are definitely going, they aren't making such good progress with the training superior gave us. Can they even open dark doors yet?" Kero asked, moving Yuria and Tidus over to the other side of the table. "And that leaves…"

"Ayanami Rei and Jio Freed." Sasori smirked placing the two folders on the middle of the table.

"Hmm, both are pretty advanced, they are definitely ahead of the ninjas in terms of ability. But how different are they?" Kero nodded crossing his tiny arms.

"From what I've seen, Ayanami is more skilled in terms of technique; she picks up on new skills very quickly. Freed on the other hand is not as skilled in terms of technique but his raw strength and fighting experience seem higher." Sasori remarked, looking into he folders.

"A decision between technique and power. This is a toughy." Kero sighed.

"Another thing that is interesting is that Ayanami is very… aloof. She doesn't socialize well with the others while Jio Freed has managed make a couple comrades." Sasori noted.

"Then we should probably send Ayanami." Kero said looking at Sasori. "She can work with others but doesn't really connect with them. We need her to get more social. Plus, technique is worthless without experience or power to back it up."

Sasori nodded his head in agreement. "True true. Jio Freed seems to be able to learn at a decent rate and it is true Ayanami doesn't have much power. So it's her then."

"All right then," Kero said, moving three folders in the middle of the table. "Tidus, Yuria, and Rei, hope you guys make a good team!"

* * *

Jack Sparrow sniffed as _The_ _Flying Dutchmen_sank beneath the waves, on route to the Isla de Muerta. He stood on the deck as the ship plowed through the water, with Jones right next to him, glaring at him with hate.

"Hey, don't hate me, hate my human," Jack shrugged, adjusting his bandana.

"Don't think this is over Sparrow," Jones snarled. 'When you get that heart of your back, I'll be waiting."

"Whatever, just get me to the damn island, I'm really tired you know?"

"Heartless were part of the deal as a recall," Jones shot, turning to face the Corsair. "Teach me now or no deal."

Jack eyed the fish-men who were drawing closer, some with their hands on their swords. He could take all of them out. After all they were completely submerged in water. But then again, they needed Jones for now. Allies were necessary to the organization.

"Fine fine, this won't take long anyway…" Jack sighed, motioning for Jones to come closer. "Let's begin."

Aerith and stood in the path in front of Castle Oblivion, in pursuit of their target. The path, as Sakura had claimed, was long, so long she didn't even reach the end, even with her speed. But even if it took them a month, they would travel the road because their targets were on it.

"Ansem the Wise and Xehanort's heartless, a strange alliance," Aerith frowned, checking to see if all of her equipment was there.

"Who cares, lets just get the job done," Jin said, stretching his fingers. "We don't know if they're coming towards us or away, but we need to kill them. Direct Orders from Superior shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I know, but I'm worried, what if Ansem remembers me and escapes? And then what if he goes back to my world and-"

"Relax, Aerith. Keep your hood up and be alert and everything will be fine." Jin said for the 10th time. "The chances of that happening are around 0.1. And even then, if all of that stuff happens, your friends should stay loyal to you. That's what they do."

"I hope so…" Aerith whispered, following Jin as he broke into a high speed run. "Lets just hope I'm never seen the way I am now."

* * *

Anakin emerged, not at a battlefield, not at a city, but at the entrance to a cave in the side of a mountain.

"A cave? Strange, with this much darkness, I expected an army of heartless. But maybe…" Anakin mused as he walked in.

Soon, Anakin was forced to generate his own light as the cave quickly grew dark. As he walked into the seemingly endless hole, he finally stumbled upon an anomaly.

"A random hole in the middle of the wall, how inconspicuous," Anakin grinned as he stepped into the hole. Immediately upon entering, he noticed a strange red paint on the wall and floor. Brightening his light, he found the disembodied remains of what seemed to be a battalion of troops all over the floor.

"Hmmm," Anakin hummed as he drew his lightsaber but not igniting it. "Something's here, but it's not the darkness."

As Anakin continued to walk, he noticed this wasn't a cave, but a neatly dug tunnel, going in a curved path. After walking for a while, he found another neat hole in the wall on the inner wall of the tunnel and entered. Through this hole, there wasn't a tunnel, but a large chamber. Stalagmites and stalactites dripped water and a small hole let a beam of light through, which illuminated a random wooden door with a gold outline.

"Ohhh… the door of this world. That explains a lot. I guess the heartless either got in or are trying to get in." Anakin said as he approached the door. After taking a couple of steps, he casually drew his lightsaber, and cut off the head of a spear that was thrust towards him.

"You know, you could be a little stealthier," Anakin taunted as he turned to face his attacker. To his delight, the one holding the headless spear fit all the descriptions of the new member. The boy was a short teenage boy with a red jacket, black underclothes, and white gloves. The boy had yellow eyes and had his blonde hair in a ponytail. The boy defiantly held out the spear towards Anakin despite the fact it was headless.

"Who the hell are you bastard? You work with the homunculus?" The boy snarled, backing off as he eyed Anakin's lightsaber.

"No idea who these homunculus are, but I know how you feel at the moment," Anakin said, trying to reach out to the hostile boy.

"Like you could know! We're scared as heck here! Hey Al! I found someone!" The boy yelled.

"Wait you can feel?" Anakin said, lowering his lightsaber. "Haven't you been attacked by a dark creature and been turned into-"

"Yeah, we got attacked, but we escaped! But by pure luck I managed to find this place and it looks like it can't get in here. We were about to escape when you showed up."

_Wait… if he wasn't destroyed… that means he's not a nobody, which means he's a…_

"Shit" Anakin said, palming his face. "Too early this time."

* * *

Naruto walked into the lobby, prepared to finish his mission in record time, to meet the three subordinates that were to accompany him. Undoubtedly, they would probably be the weakest ones that Naruto had to teach and help. Naruto already had two of them in his head and the third was still debating over.

Entering the lobby, Naruto inwardly cheered as he saw two of his predictions come true, Tidus and Yuria were sitting on the couch, chatting casually. Tidus Naruto predicted because he was slow at grasping the techniques of a nobody. He was experienced and talented in battle and used some magic, but was a slow learner in the other fields. Yuria was decisive and willed, but lacked experience and control over the few abilities she possessed, namely the recipe in her left arm. Her left arm, Naruto had observed one day, she was hesitant to use. She was also physically weak, which hindered her training regime that was too teach her basic skills in the other fields.

The third however, was completely unexpected. Ayanami Rei, who was sitting all alone on the other side of the coffee table, was neither weak nor untalented. She picked up techniques quickly, and fought well. Sure she was unsocial and currently on the lower end of the power scale, but with a little time, Naruto was sure that she would go up and surpass many, including his star subordinate Kimimaro.

Upon entering, the three instantly perked up and stood in respect. Naruto sighed. He wasn't used to all the formalities yet.

"Relax, you do all that respect stuff to me." Naruto said, motioning for them to sit back down. Upon sitting, Naruto joined Rei and placed a black folder on the desk.

"I take it you were already briefed by Kero so I'll skip all the boring stuff." Naruto said, opening the folder. "The reason you're here now is to gain experience which will no doubt help you. Now I know you guys apparently aren't as… gifted, but that's why you are here." Naruto continued, ignoring the downcast faces of Yuria and Tidus.

"Don't be downcast, pretty soon you'll get strong. Then we'll get kingdom hearts back and our hearts and our dreams, ect ect." Naruto cheerfully said, trying to raise their spirits. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what are Biju?" Tidus asked, scratching his head. "the computer didn't really have a good explanation-"

'Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Naruto smiled, causing Tidus to grin nervously.

"How far do you think we'll have to go before we are strong?" Yuria asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about that, even if you aren't strong, you'll get your heart back in the end," Naruto instantly replied. Looking around and noticing the three were done, he spoke up again.

"Now, we'll be on a team for about I would say one week minimum. And I want us to all get along nicely and not kill each other." Naruto joked. "Now when I was a student, I had to do something similar to this. Go around and say your name, what you were before, your division, likes, dislikes, and whatever dreams you have. Tidus, you start." Naruto said, pointing to the teenager.

"Well, I'm Tidus as you all know," The teen started. "I was previously, well a blitz ball player, then a guardian. I'm under Anakin Skywalker, Number II, I like playing blitz ball, having fun, and a certain someone, I hate it when people sacrifice themselves, and all I want now is to get back to my previous life."

Naruto nodded to Yuria who started, "I'm Yuria. Previously I had no real role, I just wandered. You could say I was a recipe I guess. I am under Ayane, Number VII. I like someone as well and protecting those close to me. I hate it when people get hurt because of me and my left arm. I want to get back to my world as well and cast off my demon."

Naruto nodded. He could really connect to her, containing demons and all. "Now you Rei."

"Yes. I am Ayanami Rei. Previously I was a pilot at NERV for Evangelion unit 00. I am under Kinomoto Sakura, number III. I do not have any notable inclinations. I do not dislike anything as well. I do not have any notable dreams."

Naruto sweat dropped as Yuria and Tidus stared oddly at Rei. He would have to work on opening Rei up which was probably why she was here.

"Okay, my turn," Naruto said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I was previously a shinobi of the world we're going to go too and a Jinchuriki or host for the nine tailed demon fox," Yuria looked up with shock at this, "I am number IV as you know, I like ramen, training, and hard work I guess. I dislike people who hurt my friends, and my dream is, after I get my heart, to become my village's leader or Hokage, surpassing all the previous ones. Now then, no time for questions, you'll probably answer them yourselves when you get there."

Naruto stood and waved his hands, opening a dark portal. The three subordinates reacted with amazement; apparently it was incredibly difficult for them to do.

_Gees and I thought I had it hard, Naruto_ thought as he watched the three walk through the portal. _Guess I don't really know the difference in our power._

* * *

"Damnit," Anakin said for hundredth time as he watched from a dark corner of the room as Edward Elric, the name the boy called himself, and his brother woke up. When he discovered there were no nobodies whatsoever in the area, Anakin was forced to knock the boy out and wipe their memories. When what seemed to be a suit of living armor ran over and shook the boy awake, Anakin watched as he chatted about what a good nap they had gotten. Upon noticing the door, the two walked over to it, Ed even ran his hands over it. Anakin frowned as the dark force grew stronger. The heartless would soon break through.

_But is it okay for me to just stand here and watch him be turned into a nobody? To know I could have stopped any suffering he would fear in the future? _Anakin thought. He was heartless, but he still considered himself a little human. He wasn't so far engulfed by the emptiness that he couldn't remember what it was like to have a heart. Sure, he fell to the dark side and slaughtered countless people, something he now saw as wrong, but this time, he would technically be the reason Ed would become a nobody, which could seriously shake the boys loyalty if he joined and found out.

"Damnit." Anakin cursed again as the darkness grew to a bursting point.

_Stop him!_

_Superior demanded…_

_He's human!_

_You have no feelings_

_You'll be the reason!_

_What if he never finds out._

_When you become a human this will weigh on you!_

_This is for the greater good_

_Is it?_

_Save him!_

_Leave him!_

"DAMNIT!" Anakin yelled, causing the two alchemists to look over at him in shock. "You two! Get out of there-"

Anakin froze as he started to get up as the door was flung open. A gust of wind flew through the chamber, knocking the boys down while Anakin braced himself. As he drew his lightsabers, a dark hand stretched from the door as countless shadows crawled out of the door.

"Get out of here!" Anakin yelled as he cut a swathe through the shadows. The boys turned to leave but another hand of shadow emerged from the floor and threw the suit of armor aside. Ed yelled and made a spear to stone and attempted to attack the and but to no avail. Another hand shot towards him but Anakin countered it, slicing it in half.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed yelled as Anakin and he stood back to back.

"Thank me later," Anakin yelled, shooting some force lightning, decimating some more shadows. "Just follow me!"

* * *

"Welcome, Uzumaki-san,"

Naruto and his three subordinates sat down at a long black table along with their host, Konan of Akatsuki. The four were in an Akatsuki base located in the Amegakure, The Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Pein shall be down shortly." The blue haired ninja said in a monotone voice as she sat down at the chair to the right of the head chair. Naruto and the three subordinates sat down at the other end of the table, Naruto at its head.

"So, how many Biju have you guys sealed so far?" Naruto asked, ignoring the fact a Venus flytrap was now growing out of the wall.

"All but four, the two tails, the four tails, the eight tales, and half of the nine tails." Konan replied. "Welcome Zetsu."

"We have arrived as asked. The others are on their way." The man with a Venus flytrap around his half white, half black head replied.

"Good," a new voice answered from the staircase as Pein entered the room. The leader of Akatsuki looked as Ominous and strange as always, with his Orange hair and multiple black piercings. His Rinnegan stared emotionlessly at the four, two who stared back with equal apathy and two staring with slight shock.

"Now Uzumaki-san, once the other members of Akatsuki arrive, we can formally begin the meeting," Pein said, sitting at the other end of the table.

On cue, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame entered the room curtly nodding to Naruto before taking their seats at the other end of the table. Naruto watched with interest as Deidara and the new member, Tobi, who took Orochimaru's spot entered a couple minutes later. This was good, if Pein was gathering the members in person rather then using his holograms, this meant he wanted some insurance just in case talks went hostile. As he pondered these things, two unfamiliar members, entered last.

"So this is the infamous nine tails jinchuriki," The more sensible looking member, Kakuzu said, staring at Naruto from his seat.

"He looks weak, why we gotta listen to him?" His partner Hidan complained, rudely placing his legs on the table. "I had to cut my ritual short to get here."

"Was." Naruto softly replied, leaning back into his seat. "Now that you have gathered your organization, can we formally begin the discussions?"

"Of course, and I gathered you all here today because what will transpire here will involve all of you," Pein said, looking at Naruto. "Now, let us begin."

* * *

R is for reccomended

E is for exellent

V is for valued

I is for Intellegent

E is for Eggs

W is for Win!

* * *

**Subordinate Files**

Name: Tidus

Origin: Final Fantasy X

Age: 17

Height: 1.75 m (5'9")

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Native World: Spira

Race: Human

Division: II

Role: Minor Vice Captain

Power Level: B

Weapon: Longswords (Most Frequently Used: Brotherhood, Caladbolg)

Abillities: Heightened physical abillites, advanced swordsmanship, intermediate magic, minor electrical abillities,

Bio: A teen who has lived through two heartless invasions. His first world, Spira was overtaken by heartless, and as a result, he somehow ended up with his friend Wakka as children on Destiny Islands, their memories sealed. After the second invasion, Tidus was turned into a heartless, but after Sora defeated The guy who's not Ansem, Destiny Islands was restored to its original state, recreating Tidus. As a result, Tidus is like Sora in that he has a nobody and a human self. The nobody Tidus lived secretly in Twilight Town before Aerith found him. Therefore, he is technically one of the oldest members of the organization. Although Tidus has been a nobody for a while, he has not grown significantly in power, only using the techniques he remembered from his human self. In addition, Tidus is strangly oblivious to his condition, feeling little emptiness and incompleteness. This may be to his extremely strong heart or to the fact he has been a nobody for quite some time. Tidus in the reluctantly listened to Anakin at first, but later grew to respect him and the other members. His role under Anakin, the second in command, is to be a leader for the nobodies and help maintain the castle. In his free time, Tidus enjoys playing videogames, taking naps, and playing blitzball.


End file.
